What Happened After
by 99mimis
Summary: Beca's life completely changed after agreeing to go out with the movie nerd that serenaded her on the first day of college. Will they be able to handle the pressure of their newly found love with their leaderships of the acapella groups? The dramas of their relationships? Please note that there are some dramatic and graphic-sexual intercourse scenes. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"-Stronger, by Kelly Clarkson," Jesse looked at me and smiled. Jesus Christ that movie nerd really got to me.

**Flashback**

As we slowly broke apart, I couldn't help but stare into Jesse's eyes. His chocolate brown eyes.

"Beca Mitchell, will you do me the honour of going out to dinner with me?"

"Formality, of course. Where are we going?" I said.

"It's a surprise. Meet me at the door in ten minutes!" He said smiling. I couldn't help but laugh at his affection. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked over to Benji.

"Ooh, Shawshank's got herself a treble.." Fat Amy said walking up to me.

"Oh shut up. He's taking me to dinner tonight."

"Aubrey's going to be pissed when she finds out!"

"Oh, Amy, if only I cared what she said about Jesse. Plus, she'll be fine with it."

"Who'll be fine with what?" Aubrey walked up to us with Chloe. "I saw that whole thing with Jesse… I'm fine with it.." She stammered a bit at those last words.

"Great, because he's taking me to dinner." I definitely said that with a little too much pride.

"Aww! You guys are so cute together!" Chloe said, breaking the intense stare-down between Aubrey and I.

"I'm sure you'll have.. a great.. time.." Aubrey looked at Chloe and then quickly pulled her away.

"Well I'm gonna get going," I quickly said as I walked off towards the exit.

Jesse stood waiting at the door with a rose he took from the flowers by the seats. "I'll drive you back to your dorm so we can get ready. Put on something nice."

"Oh, is this not formal enough for wherever we're going?"

"I didn't mean that! I meant… I mean-"

"It's fine Jess, I know what you meant." He smiled and then took my hand and left towards the cars. His parents allowed him to use their car since his 24-year-old brother agreed to take his parents home. Jesse came from a big family. He had two younger sisters, who were twins, both looked around 13 or 14, an older brother, and a younger brother probably not far from Jesse's age. He'll tell me all about his family on our date, I can tell. He's that kind of person.

Jesse dropped me off at my dorm so I could get ready. Kimmi Jin had a friend over and they were in deep conversation. I looked at my clothes. I through on a blue dress that came down a little lower than my butt and looked at myself in the mirror. "Hey Kim, is this okay for a date?" She just glared at me, as usual.

"You look really pretty," said her friend. Okay, she should come over more. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Ready?" Jesse asked after a long stare at me.

"This is okay right? I am now unsure… you just looked at me for 10 seconds."

"You look beautiful, I was admiring it," he's such a sap. I loved it.

"Shut up, nerd. Let's go."

He put a blind fold on me. "Let's get in the car!" he said in the most jokingly voice ever.

"You just put a blind fold on me and now you're asking me to get in the car. Really Jesse."

"Fine, your carriage awaits ma'am."

"That's better." He just laughed at his own witty complexion. As we were walking to the car, he muttered something. "What?"

"Oh just saying I have a very nicely planned soundtrack to listen to on our way there." I think he was smiling but I couldn't tell… I was blindfolded.

"Oh boy.." Just then he put _The Breakfast Club_ CD into his car and blasted it while singing along. "I just sang this song!"

"I know, I just love hearing your voice. The auditions, when you started singing, I was amazed."

"Sap! You're the one with the hip thrust."

"I know, I'm proud of it." We started singing along to the songs as he drove to the unknown place.

About ten minutes later, I noticed we came to a stop. "Are we here?"

"Yep. You can take your blindfold off." The sign read _The Rotunda,_ this place? Really?

"Jesse… this place is really expensive!"

"My parents have good jobs, I can afford it."

"You sure? I can pay for mine-"

"Beca, I'm taking you out to dinner. I'm paying." I stared at him and smiled. "Come on!"

We walked into the restaurant and asked for a table. The waitress led us to a booth and we sat down. "Italian is my favorite. But I've only been here once," I said.

"Try page four. I get the lasagna with garlic bread and it's really good."

"I don't like garlic," I said smiling.

"Don't like movies… or garlic… really pale… scary ear spike… dark makeup.." I looked at him as he finished, "Vampire!" I laughed as the ladies in the booth across the aisle stared at his accusation.

"Right, of course Jesse." He laughed and stared at me again. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I demanded.

"You're just so… I'm speechless." I couldn't help it. My walls I spent so many years building were breaking down for this guy.

I looked at him for a while, "Lasagna, huh?"

"Yeah. It's really good. You could always get the sampler." He was right, the sampler came with, well, samples that had a few bites in each. It included eggplant parmesan, lasagna, and fettuccine Alfredo.

"Or, I could have a bite of your lasagna and get the Alfredo."

"Fair enough."

After we ordered our food came about 20 minutes later. "Hey, Becs, I know you don't like to talk about this kind of stuff, but, where is your mom?"

I knew it. I couldn't hide it forever. "She's probably somewhere in America."

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"She doesn't even wish me happy birthday, let alone tell me where she goes."

"Oh, Beca, I didn't know I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay, Jesse, I don't mind that she left me to live with my aunt while she went on careless adventures with her boyfriend that I despise. I preferred my aunt. She wasn't home a lot so it gave me time to connect with music."

"And you never watched a movie?"

"No, no, I did, like I said, I just got bored and never made it to the end. And then you said-" He cut me off.

"The endings are the best part. I know. I'm glad I already made an impression on you!"

"Shut up, nerd. I swear you are the weirdest boyfriend I've had."

"And yet, I'm your favourite."

"Definitely my favourite."

"And Luke said I was crazy for trying to talk to you. I can't wait to go back to Barden this year and rub it in his face that I got _the_ Beca Mitchell to go out with me."

"Well, _the_ Beca Mitchell actually went on a date with Luke first. It was really awkward. You have no competition though, trust me."

"Always." I stared at him, he said it like it was something from…

"Are you quoting a movie?"

"Don't tell me you've never seen Harry Potter." I kept my mouth shut. "Oh lord. Do you want to fly back to New York with my family? We're going to Universal Studios in a couple weeks and I need to make you watch all the movies. Get ready for the longest movication of your life."

"Jesus Jesse, I don't want to intrude on a family vacation…"

"You aren't intruding. My mother pulled me over when I was talking to Benji and invited you."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Becs, I like you and that's all that matters. Plus my family is just like me so they will love you." I thought for a moment. Summer vacation with Jesse? This was happening so fast. "I have a brother that's a year younger than me, his name is David, and an older brother named Michael who is 24. Then there's the twins, Kate and Kiley, and they're both 13 turning 14 in August. Kate and Kiley are really friendly and will love you when they see you. I promise."

"Right, well uh, sure Jesse. I'd love to go." I smiled when he made the biggest grin on his face, like a child opening their first present on Christmas.

"You can come back to my dorm? Benji is going back to Ohio with his parents so we'll be alone."

"Okay. Sure." He smiled and we continued eating our food. "I have a fear of heights though.."

"I'll be in the seat next to you the whole time. Don't worry," he reassured me. I could feel myself falling in love with this nerd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up with Jesse spooning me, he was still sleeping. He was so cute when he slept. Wait-did I just say that? Shit. He woke up shortly after and looked at me, "You have the most amazing blue eyes Beca." He's such a dork.

"I'm hungry," I said in a whining voice.

"There's an IHOP down the street?"

"Ooh I like pancakes."

"Then you'll love mine. I make killer pancakes in the summer."

"Well, I guess you have to make some for me when we get to your house."

"I suppose I will," he said, not taking his eyes off of me the entire time. "Let's get ready. It opens..," he added, checking his watch, "or, well, it _opened_ 3 hours ago."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I got up from the comfy bed and got the clothes that I brought over last night and went into the bathroom. Jesse opened the door when I just had my bra and pants on.

"I came to check on you to make sure you weren't… um… I thought the bathroom was on fire."

"You little perv," I winked at him. He walked over and put his hands around my waist from the back and started kissing me. Okay, now I was really falling in love with him. Of course, I wouldn't say it first. "Get out so I can change. A girl needs privacy." He smiled and walked out. I slipped on a black tank top and some shorts and walked out of the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Yep. Come on, my lady," he said winking. He's not going to let that one go.

We got in his brother's car after a short walk since he couldn't park on campus. IHOP wasn't far from where we were, so we just decided to walk there. When we walked in we were seated and then we ordered. I got the short stack and Jesse got bacon, eggs, and hash browns.

"Short stack. That's a cute nick name. Since you're only five feet tall," he said with a nerdy grin.

"I'm five foot two!" I guess there's not much of a difference, but still. Five feet is the size of a sixth grader.

"I'll believe that when I see it," he couldn't stop smiling and neither could I. I was admiring his geeky complexion when our food came. When the waitress left, Jesse added, "It's about time! I'm starving."

"We waited for less than five minutes," he looked up at me.

"Five minutes doesn't make me less hungry."

"We could have left earlier if you didn't intrude on my bathroom-ness."

"Don't say you didn't love every second of it," he sounded proud.

"Right… so what movie are we going to watch when we get home?"

He nearly spit out his orange juice, then he gasped, "Is Beca Mitchell actually, eager to get another movication? I've taught you so well! My little girl's all grown up!" He started fake crying and dabbing his eyes with the napkin on his lap.

"Before you add another witty comeback, just tell me what we're watching."

"I was thinking we would watch _What To Expect When You're Expecting._ It has a lot of great actors such as Cameron Diaz, Brooklyn Decker, Jennifer Lopez, Elizabeth Banks, Chace Crawford, Anna Kendrick, and Chris Rock."

"Anna Kendrick? My aunt said I looked like her. Eh, I don't see it."

"Ha-ha. It's a really funny movie. I've always wanted kids and I'll never stop talking about it."

"Oh great, can't wait to see it… just don't quote the entire movie like you did with ET. That scared me the most."

"You're afraid of ET?" he said chuckling.

"Hey, when they started flying on bikes I was done. And that extra terrestrial is so creepy…"

"Well we always park in the ET section of Universal so get use to it."

"So demanding. That's good in a guy until the girlfriend turns up on _16 and Pregnant, _then it's just awkward."

"It's okay Becs, you're 19," he started smiling.

"Jesse! I have no intention of getting pregnant!" I was shocked he even mentioned that.

"I'm just messing with you calm down. Plus I've met your dad, he would freak and I'd probably be in a coma in six seconds."

"I'd knock him out if he laid a finger on you."

"Ooh, protective I see? Well then Beca, I would love to see that happen."

We finished our food and headed back to Jesse's dorm and he put in _What To Expect When You're Expecting._ I admit, it was a pretty good ending, kind of predictable, but still good. "Well now that you mention it… I do see the resemblance between you and Anna Kendrick. It's uncanny…"

"Marco's pretty attractive. You may have some competition, Swanson."

"What? I'm prettier than him Becs. You know it."

"Yeah, you definitely are '_prettier' _than him," he stared at me and we just laughed. "So, now what?"

"Well we could watch another movie or go on campus and get smoothies. Doesn't Chloe work there?"

"Yeah, I think she's on duty right now actually." I bet he's gonna-

"Hah. You said 'duty'" I knew it. I just knew it.

"Let's go, O-Childish-One."

Chloe let's me get a free smoothie but she made Jesse pay. "Sorry, I can only give Beca the best friend discount."

"Aw it's okay Chloe," Jesse said, reassuring her.

"Oh and Beca, Aubrey is a little… strange right now, I think she might like Jesse so you both should probably stay away from her."

"Thanks Chloe, but I think I would rather show off in front of her to make her mad. That sounds a lot more fun." The ginger just giggled.

"You guys are the cutest couple ever! You're gonna get married and have kids and grow old together and," Chloe liked planning futures, it was kind of her thing, "when you're in the hospital after your daughter's birth I'm coming in and she's going to call me Auntie Chloe and I'm going to spoil her and buy her ice cream." This girl was way too happy. I guess that's why she's my best friend.

"Alright Chlo, can we just have our smoothies now?" I was thirsty and afraid if I didn't stop her now, she wouldn't stop like, ever. She handed us our smoothies and we sat down.

"Hey Beca, Donald and Uni are going to the bar tonight and were wondering if I wanted to come along. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure sounds fun. If Bumper goes, keep me away from him. I'm kind of afraid of what he will do to me… but anyway, what time?"

"Were leaving around 9:00 tonight and Josh invited Chloe so she will be there too."

"Oh great, shower boy is coming."

"What?" He looked confused. I never mentioned the little shower thing between Chloe and I. Wow, I just realized I get barged in on a lot in the bathroom.

"Oh nothing," I tried to hide that as well as possible, but he would probably ask Josh about it. I still can't shake that image from my head. Too many naked people in one day. I feel like Mulan when she was in the lake. Oh god, did I just reference what happened to a movie? Now I'm definitely not telling him.

"You didn't shower with Josh right…" he asked, looking very concerned.

"No, no, don't worry," the words 'I would only shower with you' almost slipped out of my mouth but, when I thought about it, that would be weird.

"Right… anyway, I'll pick you up tonight?"

"Okay, see you later." Hmm, what am I going to do for the rest of the day… then my phone rang.

"Is that a 'Breakfast Club' ringtone?" Chloe asked from behind the counter. Shit.

"Yes… but don't tell Jesse! He'll flip."

"Secret's safe with me, Mitchell. See you tonight!" I walked out of the smoothie place and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Flat Butt?" Amy. Of course.

"Just got a smoothie with Jesse. Why'd you call?"

"What, I can't call my friends without being questioned now?"

"Seriously Amy."

"Fine, can I come to that bar tonight? I love a good drink."

"Sure, but don't bring Bumper."

"He's still in LA. I don't plan on getting him drunk near me, _yet."_ I worried about Amy, falling for Bumper. I don't get it.

"Meet me at the mall. Stacie and Lilly are coming too."

"Okay I'll be there soon."

"Adios, Shawshank."

"Bye, Amy," I said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As I was getting ready, Amy comes barging into my dorm followed by Stacie and Lilly. "How long does it take you to get ready? We gave you over five minutes!"

"As generous at that was, I had to walk home first and I showed up here about two minutes ago. Just let me change okay?" I didn't put on any makeup this morning because I was too hungry, so I had to do that too. Chloe came in shortly after that. We took Chloe's car and drove to the mall where we met up with Cynthia Rose, Denise, Ashley, and Jessica. Aubrey was nowhere to be found. I don't think I should worry too much though, what can an uptight blonde do anyway?

"Beca!" Chloe shouted, "come on, we're going to Hot Topic and Forever 21 and buying you something!"

"Chloe I don't even shop at 21," I added, hoping it would change her mind.

"Well now you do. I saw this tank top you might like at Hot Topic!" What was she up to? She grabbed my hand and ran off towards the stores. Amy and Stacie went to Spencers while Ashley, Denise, and Jessica were in Tillys. Lilly and Cynthia Rose walked off somewhere else. They had become really close. Chloe led me to Hot Topic and pointed at a Breakfast Club tank top. "See? I told you you'd like it!"

"Oh my god, Chloe! It's perfect. And only $20. Are you getting something?" Chloe wandered over to the other tank tops and showed me a top that said 'I'm Really A Mermaid' and a bright pink one that said 'Are You Kitten Me Right Meow?' Wow, that's a bit corny. "Are you getting both?"

"Yeah. There's a buy-one-get-one-40%-off deal. Is there anything else you might want?" I looked around and saw a shirt that read 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.'That sounds weird. Something Jesse might like.

"Hey Chlo, is this from Harry Potter?"

"Oh yeah! You should totes get that for Jesse. Aw! You're thinking about him! Aw Beca that's adorable. That is adorable! You need a couple name. Jesse… Beca… Jeca! Aw!" Lord, she's way too happy sometimes.

"Right… can we just check out now?" She nodded and we both paid for our own shirts. She dragged me over to Forever 21 and she bought galaxy leggings, but nothing really interested me. "Where to next?"

"You're getting new shorts that don't have tears in them and don't look cut at the bottom. For tonight, of course." Oh yeah, it totally slipped my mind I was going to the bar tonight. I heard Chloe scream when a guy walked by her.

"Chloe what is it? What happened?"

"His... he had… they were… teeth!"

"What?"

"He had those creepy fangs that people get. They scare me. That's why I like Twilight. They don't have fangs."

"That's stupid. What is a vampire if they don't have fangs?"

"Well they sparkle and it's cool." Sparkling vampires with no fangs? That sounds incredibly gay. I'll ask Jesse if we can watch it tomorrow. We walked over to Chick-Fil-A and got lemonade. "I love lemonade. It makes me all jumpy inside!" Could she really get happier?

Jesse's POV:

"What ring should I get for Chloe?" asked semi-nervous looking Josh. He was planning to propose to her tonight at the bar.

"Whichever looks like a Chloe ring. She's really happy and loves you, so she will love anything you get her dude," it's true. Chloe was possibly the happiest person alive. Josh and Chloe had been dating throughout all four years they have been at Barden and he was taking the big step tonight. I mean, I guess it was good to wait a few years into their relationship. But I really think I could spend the rest of my life with Beca. That sarcastic, little blue-eyed brunette made me, well, I don't know how to describe it. I guess it's called love. I was debating on whether I should tell her that tonight or not. Maybe I'll wait until we get to my house. She'll be more comfortable around me when she meets my family.

"Yeah man, I guess you're right. I think I like this one." It was a silver ring with bright red rubies on it, since Chloe was a July baby. The jeweler placed the ring in a navy blue box and Josh quickly placed it in his pocket after he paid. "I can't wait for tonight."

Beca's POV:

It was about 4:00 and we were all hungry so we got Chinese food. They were so consistent. They didn't even let us decide what we wanted, we tried samples and then they started filling our plates. It was really delicious, all of it, so I guess we didn't really care what they put in there. We sat down to eat. Lilly was texting Benji a lot today. "Hey Lilly, are you and Benji going out?" she nodded and smiled. I was happy for Benji. I think they fell in love that night after the ICCA's too.

After another four hours of shopping we all went back to our dorms. I put on my breakfast club shirt and the shorts I had gotten with Chloe. I redid my makeup and called Jesse.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey. You almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming to pick you up in a few minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yes. See you then. Bye."

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. He stared at me with shock. 'You bought a Breakfast Club shirt? Oh my god, Beca!" I couldn't help myself, I started laughing.

"Yeah. I got it at Hot Topic. Oh and I got you something." I dug through the shopping bags and pulled out a black Harry Potter shirt and gave it to him.

"I love it! Thank you Beca! Thank you thank you thank you! How did you know this was Harry Potter related?"

I showed him the tag that read 'Harry Potter' "and Chloe told me. Apparently Josh is a _huge_ Harry Potter fan." It's kind of funny how two best friend's boyfriends are both in love with Harry Potter and both girls have never seen one Harry Potter movie. "Alright let's go."

We arrived at the bar and it had the usual amount of people, most drunk, some crying and drinking away their pain, others hanging out, and a few at the karaoke. Typical. Jesse led me to a seat with Chloe, Josh, Fat Amy, and Stacie. "Alright Flatbutts, Stacie and I are gonna get our karaoke on!" yelled Amy. Josh looked really nervous… I wonder why. His hand was in his pocket the whole way here.

"Hey Shower Boy, you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm great. Perfect. Awesome," he answered back, definitely not any of the three he just listed.

"Why are you calling him Shower Boy! Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jesse demanded. We all just started laughing while Jesse pouted like a little kid.

" I ambushed her in the shower while we were both naked and made her audition for the Bellas after she sang to me willingly. Then Josh walked in on us." Jesse nearly spit out his vodka.

"What? You willingly sang for Chloe in the shower?" Jesse asked.

"No! She said if I didn't sing again she wouldn't leave. So I sang Titanium and then Josh walked in and said I have a lovely voice. Then they both walked off to some unknown place I would rather not go into detail to."

"So if Chloe hadn't joined you in the shower, you would never have been in the Bellas?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah," I answered.

"So I am the reason for your love! Yay!" Chloe added. We all laughed and continued to drink but Josh hadn't touched his.

"Okay seriously Josh, what's wrong?" I asked. He stood up and walked to Chloe's side and got down on one knee. Chloe already started crying.

"Chloe Beale, from the day I met you I knew you were mine. And throughout all of our college years together, every time I saw you I fell in love all over again. Will you marry me?"

Chloe nodded the best she could and hugged him tight and kissed him. Everyone started clapping and cheering for them. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you too. I'm going to go tell Amy and Stacie! Beca, will you come with me?"

"Sure," I smiled. We walked away from the table and Chloe ran to the karaoke. I was walking towards them when someone grabbed me. I turned around and it was a big man that looked really drunk. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go. "Get away from me!" He pinned me against the wall and stood on my feet. I tried to break free but he was too big. I was hopless. "Just… make… it… quick…" I said. I was so scared. I heard Chloe scream.

"Get away from her!" I heard my boyfriend yell. He pushed the guy out of the way and kneed him in his sensitive area then elbowed him in the stomach. The man stumbled back and fell. I ran to Jesse and hugged him tight.

"Thank… you…" I managed.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Beca." He looked at my wrists. They were dark red. That was going to leave a bruise. I'm just glad he was there. "We can go home now if you'd like." I simply nodded and followed him out of the door. We arrived at his dorm and I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I woke up in Jesse's arms with my wrists hurting uncontrollably. There was dried blood on them, he dug his nails into me when he was pinning me down. "Beca…"

"It's fine Jesse. Really. I'll be alright."

**Two Weeks Later**

Chloe graduated last week and we all came and celebrated. Josh and Chloe were getting married on July 28th. Our trip to Florida ended July 25th so we would make it. Jesse and I were getting packed for our trip and meeting his family at the airport. "You ready?"

I took one last look at my things and said, "Yep. Let's go."

We arrived at the airport and saw a sign that read "Dipshit and Girlfriend". Jesse led me towards them. Wow, is that what his family does? I think I love them already. I saw two girls, both a little taller than me, a fit looking man, a guy that had Jesse's hair, and two adults probably in their late 40's. "Ooh, she does have a scary ear spike! I owe you five bucks Kiley," said a girl that must have been Kate. I looked at Jesse and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"They like to make bets with each other. I don't know why, they share their money."

"We do it for fun Jesse," they said simultaneously.

"Do I have to get use to that?" I asked.

"Yeah, they do that a lot," Jesse's older brother answered. "She's a keeper dude," he told Jesse.

"Yeah, I know," Jesse smiled at me, putting his arm around me.

"She's really pretty," added Kiley.

"Jesse said you can do a song with a cup! Will you show us?" said Kate.

"Yeah please Beca?" Kiley pleaded.

"I'd love to. I was really bored one Sunday night and devoted my night to that," I said. Both of the girls laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Beca." I shook hands with both of them.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson."

"Please, call me Jane. This is Richard," they both had warm smiles like their son. David offered to take my bag but I denied it. He just smiled and led his little sisters to our plane departure section. Everyone else followed except Michael who had made his way into a little shop. He got us waters and some snacks and made his way to the seat next to Kate.

"So how long will the plane ride be?" I asked.

"A little over four hours," David replied. Great. At least Jesse will be there to comfort me. "Is that a new shirt Jess?" he said, gesturing to his Harry Potter shirt that I got him.

"Yeah. Beca got it for me," Jesse answered proudly. He nudged my shoulder and laughed.

"Oh that's all Jesse needs, another movie shirt," Jane said.

"Collecting tickets for Plane 504," we heard the intercom say.

"Alright let's go get our seats," Jane added after she looked at all of us. We were the first to line up so we got to pick our seats first. There were only two to a row of seats but there were three columns. Kiley and Kate picked seats in the middle, David and Michael sat next to each other behind them, as did Jane and Rich but in the column to the left of the twins, Mike and David settled behind Jane and Rich, next to Jesse and I. Jesse insisted he should get a window seat. Jesse loved plane rides. He loved watching the plane accelerate and take off. As for me, I brought out my laptop and started working on a mix. I hadn't noticed that David was staring at my laptop.

"Oh my god," I looked at him, laughing.

"Sorry, I was interested… that's so cool. What are you doing?" I handed him the headphones and let him listen to my new mix. "This is so cool!"

"I wanna listen!" David handed the headphones to Kiley and Kate and they both listened. "This is so cool Beca. How do you do this?"

"Well I just pull samples from different genres and layer them together to create a new track. It's kind of my life," I said.

"Yeah, until I came in and got her into movies," Jesse added proudly. The twins just giggled and handed me back my headphones. I shut my laptop as Jesse put in a movie on his. The flight attendants brought us drinks and we started watching a movie called 'Push', the ending really got me. I totally wasn't expecting that. "Dakota Fanning is in the next movie were watching after Harry Potter."

"And what would that be?"

"The Twilight Saga."

"Ah, the romantic vampires that have no fangs and sparkle in the light." Jesse looked shocked. "Oh, Chloe told me about it." I wonder if it's any good.

After another hour or two, we finally landed in New York where we took a taxi to Jesse's house. IT was really big. Three stories, a giant pool with a diving board, a balcony, this is what family must feel like. "My room is on the third floor, and the only other room up there is the game room, so we'll be alone," he gave a seductive smirk and laughed. He took our bags up to his room and sat them down near the couch by his TV. Damn, he had a huge room. Mine had a desk, shelves, a bed, and a chest-of-drawers. His had a plasma screen TV, a couch, bean bag chairs, a full-sized bed, an _enormous _movie collection, posters all over his wall, a keyboard, a walk in closet, and his own bathroom. "You can put your stuff in the closet if you want. Then we can go get food."

"Can I take a quick shower first?" I was nauseous from the plane and showers help my nausea.

"Sure." I quickly walked into his bathroom and grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet. It was one of those see-through showers, so I felt a little exposed. It's just Jesse, though. I heard the door open. Really? I need to stop getting ambushed in the shower . "Mind if I join you? To save water, of course."

I stared at him awkwardly as he joined me in the small square. How awkward. Maybe I'm just making it awkward. "Um…" I just looked up.

"This is really awkward isn't it. Well if you don't stop I'm just gonna kiss you," he was quoting 'What To Expect When You're Expecting.' That dork. He leaned down and we made out right then and there.

"Jesse. I'm hungry."

"For?"

"Food, Jesse. Actual food."

"You're no fun." I just laughed. We heard a knock on the door. It was Jane.

"Jesse? Where's Beca?"

"Damn it…" Jesse whispered, "I'm waiting for her to get out of the shower so I can get in, Mom."

"Right. I'm sure that's what's happening. I need to lay down some rules after you both get out," and she left.

"I can't get away with anything with her in the house," Jesse said.

"What does she mean by 'lay down some rules?'" I asked.

"Probably something like no sex when they're home."

"Bummer," I said jokingly. We both got out and dried off and put on clean clothes. We were about to go downstairs when Jane pulled us over.

"You know we have two 13 year olds in this house and I do not want to explain anything to them. But I know what you college people are like, don't worry. Just if you do, please make sure we aren't home." Well that could have been weirder, I think.

"No problem, Mom. We were just saving water anyway." She smiled and walked away. I was still hungry so we went downstairs and Jesse cooked us spaghetti. We sat down on the couch with Kiley and Kate.

"Hey Beca, can you teach us that cup thing now?" asked Kate.

"Sure. Do you have three cups?" Kiley walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few cups. I showed them the pattern and they caught on quick.

"Spaghetti's ready Becs," Jesse called.

"Keep doing that. It's really easy." They squealed like Chloe and continued beating on the cups. I sat down with Jesse at the table and started eating. Jesus this guy made good spaghetti. "Can we go swimming later?" Kiley and Kate must have heard that because they asked if they could join us, followed by Mike and David. Jesse nodded and we finished our noodles and went back upstairs to get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When we got outside, the twins were already in the pool. Jesse made his way towards the diving board and jumped in. I sat on the edge and put my feet in the water and laughed. "Come on Becs!" He grabbed my hand before I could react and pulled me in.

"Ugh Jesse," I said in a whining voice.

"Hey Beca, what happened to your wrists?" asked Kiley. She pointed to where the guy at the bar dug his nails into me. They were just scars now, but somehow they still hurt. I looked at Jesse and he nodded.

"I was at a bar and was pinned to a wall by a drunk man a lot bigger than me. Jesse saved me but I had bruises and he dug his nails into me pretty hard. I'm okay though," I really don't like talking about that night. The only upside was Chloe getting engaged. They both gasped but I shook my head and they continued playing in the pool. They were dunking each other over and over again. Jesse grabbed me by the waist and started making out with me. We solely did that for over a minute until we heard someone shout.

"Get a room!" Jesse and I broke apart and turned into the direction of the noise. There was a blonde guy and another guy with flippy brown hair.

"Blondie here is John, and the other one is Dylan," Jesse mentioned to me.

"Dude she's real. And has an ear spike!" said Dylan. They both jumped in the pool with us.

"We thought from the way Jesse talked about you over Christmas break you were a figment of his imagination. Nice one Jesse," added John. Jesse gestured around me and they laughed.

"Best friends?" I asked.

"Since fourth grade," Jesse answered. He never mentioned them at all, but maybe it just slipped his mind. Richard came out and called us in for dinner.

"Oh, hi John, Dylan. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Thanks Rich, but we already ate and just came to swing by," Dylan said, suddenly switching to polite-mode.

"Alright well, come on in guys. Dinner's on the table." We dried off and I put on a cover-up as we walked inside. We all sat on our towels since there were leather cushions. On the table there were green beans, corn on the cob, wild rice, and biscuits. We all served ourselves and started eating. "Jesse why don't you get Beca a drink," Rich said.

"What do you want to drink Beca?"

"Um, just water is fine," I replied. I thanked him when he brought it and he continued eating. Was he even breathing? "Jesse!" I laughed.

"I like rice," he said after a big swallow.

"Yeah I can tell…" After we finished eating I came up to take a shower and Jesse joined me again. This time there were no interruptions but I broke apart. "Jesse, _everyone_ is home right now. And you know what your mom said…"

"Yeah I know," he grunted. "You're just so beautiful."

"I'm naked."

"I know."

"Weirdo," I finished as we continued to shower. After we were done I put on sweatpants, a tank top, and Jesse's treblemaker jacket since it was cold at night in Jesse's house. Jesse laid down on his bed and I laid next to him. He put in a movie called "16 Candles" and it was pretty good. I was too tired to make it to the end and I was dozing off when I heard Jesse mutter something. "What?" I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you," he said, not taking his eyes off of me. That was the first time he said it. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Jesse." And I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up in an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. Jesse must be cooking them. I went downstairs and snuck up behind him. "Morning beautiful," he said as he turned around and kissed me.

"I'm hungry," I pleaded.

"You're always hungry. How are you so skinny?" I just laughed and sat at the table with Mike and David. "Where are Mom and Dad?" Jesse asked David.

"They went to help the neighbors move. Kiley and Kate went too. We're going to swing by and check on them in a bit. Want to come?"

Jesse looked at me and smiled, "Nah, I think she needs a movication." I could so tell he was joking.

"Alright. Finish cooking pancakes so we can eat and leave." Jesse set the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and all of us started eating.

"So what movie are we going to watch Jesse?" I asked.

He looked at me and said "It's a surprise." But on the inside, I knew we weren't really watching a movie.

"Well, we're going to go. See you later!" Jesse took my plate and washed it and put it in the dishwasher. He stared at me for a while then picked me up and carried me bridal style to his bedroom. He threw me on his bed and the pile of clothes on the floor got bigger, piece by piece. He started kissing my neck and I was moaning already.

"Jesse? Is Beca okay? I heard noises," Kiley said from behind the door. Jesse looked at me and his eyes widened.

"She's in the shower and I'm watching TV," Jesse said deliberately.

"Can I come in?"

"No!" Jesse did a face palm. "I mean, she just got out and is getting changed." Nice save Jesse. Nice save.

"Okay well Mom said to come down and help with a few things in a little bit."

"Okay," Jesse listened for her to walk away. "Well shit," his eyes darkened with lust. "She did say, a little bit…" I laughed as he continued.

A few hours later we came back from helping the elderly neighbors move their stuff into the moving truck. We all went out to lunch at Plaza Azteca. Kiley kept looking at me strangely like I did something. I wonder if she suspected anything. Jesse's wasn't that convincing. Kate looked at us too. Great. I just smiled and continued eating, looking innocent. They looked at each other and ate. There was only one difference between them, Kate's eyes were a lighter shade of brown. But in the dark you couldn't tell one from another. This whole thing would probably blow over anyway. Jesse texted me even though we were sitting next to each other. The text read '_Think they know what we did?' _

'_Probably. Just act like we didn't do anything.'_

'_Okay.' _Well, I guess it might work. They might forget about it… I'll just hope for the best. We finished eating a drove home and I could feel the twins' eyes staring at me.

"Hey guys, Beca's never seen a Harry Potter movie so that's what we're doing when we get home. Anyone want to join us? Everyone nodded in agreement except Kiley and Kate. "Girls?" Jesse asked. They looked startled and quickly nodded. Jesse looked at me and I looked at him. Jesus, these girls could hold a grudge.

We arrived at Jesse's house and the girls went to their room. "I'm going to go talk to them and I'll meet you in the game room okay?" He nodded in agreement and I knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" asked Kate.

"It's Beca." They let me in and I sat on their bed. "I'm sorry. Is there something wrong? You guys have been freaked out ever since we arrived at the old lady's house."

"What do you mean?"

"I walked upstairs to get something from my room and to tell you what my Mom said. But I heard noises that sounded like moans. I didn't know exactly what it was so I asked Jesse and he made a witty excuse. What really happened Beca?" Damn this girl was good. I had to think of something.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone okay?"

"Promise," they both said.

"Jesse was trying on my bras."

"That's it? Why were you worried about that? Mike did that to him when he was little."

"I wasn't. I was wondering why you were bothered by it."

"Well we thought… never mind." I knew what they thought. I didn't want to say anything though.

"So, you guys alright now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for telling us what happened. It would have haunted us forever."

"Ha-ha. Well I'll meet you downstairs then? We're still going to watch Harry Potter in a few." They nodded and I walked out.

I walked into the game room and saw Jesse playing pool with himself. "Kate and Kiley all good?"

"Yeah they bought what I said."

"And what did you say?" I laughed too hard. "Beca…"

"I said you were trying on my bras."

"BECA!" I fell on the ground laughing. "I can't believe you would say that."

"Would you rather have me tell them what really happened?"

"Point taken. Let's go watch Harry Potter." We walked downstairs, made popcorn, and settled on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Okay I have to admit, the first two movies of Harry Potter were pretty good. We were watching the third and fourth tomorrow and so on. The two-faced guy reminded me of that one guy from Batman. Then there's a giant snake and words written in blood. It was around six and so we ordered Chinese food. After we ate my phone rang, it was Chloe.

"Hello?"

"Beca! I need to tell you something but don't tell anyone. I want to wait until the wedding for others to find out. Josh doesn't even know."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

"That's great Chloe! Why haven't you told Josh?"

"I want it to be a surprise. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Chlo."

"Will you be the maid of honour?"

I was so shocked. "Yes!"

"Yay!"

"Our food is here so I'm going to go eat and tell Jesse the news about the maid of honour thing. But I'll keep quiet about the pregnancy."

"Okay thanks, bye!" I was really happy for her. I wonder if the baby will be as jumpy as Chloe. I sat down next to Jesse and served myself fried rice and sweet & sour chicken.

"Guess what Chloe just asked me."

"What?"

"I'm going to be her maid of honour!" I was a real sap when it came to weddings, but I would never admit something like that.

"That's great Becs! It's funny… Josh asked me to be his best man! Looks like we'll be walking down the aisle together after all!" We all laughed and continued eating.

When we were done, everyone had gone upstairs except Mike and David who were watching ET. I didn't want to stick around for that so Jesse took me upstairs to the game room where we found Kiley and Kate. "Hey Beca!" Kiley said.

"Geez, it's like I'm not even here," Jesse said.

"Wanna play ping pong?" asked Kate.

"Two against two?" I questioned.

"Great. Kate and I versus you and Jesse." All of us played a big game of ping pong that lasted an hour, but Kiley and Kate ended up winning. It was about 9 and Jesse and I decided to go night swimming. I put on my water-proof mascara and eyeliner and went outside to join him. His pool had purple and blue lights that made the water look really cool. He climbed his house somehow and jumped off the second floor balcony into the water.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Said the lady right before she kissed me." He grabbed my waist and pulled me in close for a kiss. He obviously wanted to go farther but I sank down into the water and swam to the other side. "Tease!" he yelled.

"If you're ready come and get it na na na na…" he tried catching me but I kept swimming away. I was on the swim team when I was five and quit after seven years so I was an experienced swimmer. He jumped on top of me and held me bridal style. "Colours?" I asked. He nodded. "Red? Blue? Green? Yellow? Orange?" I kept getting dunked. I finally said purple and he flipped me. After that we were just talking and sitting on the steps.

"July 4th," he started, " is a big holiday for us New Yorkers. My family usually comes to our house for dinner and fireworks and leaves in the morning."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah, my family is really heart-warming. But… our neighbors come too."

"You said that like it's a bad thing," I started giggling then stopped when I saw the look on his face, "unless, it is a bad thing…"

"They have a daughter my age that I've known forever. We dated in high school but it was too awkward so I broke up with her. She still likes me and has been trying to win be back ever since I broke up with her."

"Well I'm not worried. I know you wouldn't leave me for her." He smiled and kissed me.

"We should get inside. It's almost midnight," he said looking at the clock by the pool. I nodded and dried off. "Shower?"

"Yeah, I hate falling asleep with chlorine on me." We got into the shower together, as always, and he leaned down to kiss me. We stood there, making out, for at least three minutes. We practically remade the scene from 'What To Expect When You're Expecting.' "This is me," I said in between breaths, "rinsing my hair."

"This is me drying off," Jesse did the same. He pushed me against the wall and it went downhill from there, literally.

"Jesse, maybe we should continue this somewhere else…" He agreed and we dried off. We didn't bother putting any clothes on. When I came out Jesse was beside the door. "Jesus you scared me!" He pushed me down onto the bed and started kissing my neck. He grabbed the inside of my thigh and made his way to his target. I moaned as quietly as I could and Jesse put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make any sound but I couldn't help it. That whole session lasted about 20 minutes and then we threw on some clothes and fell asleep.

The next morning Jesse and I went out to breakfast to avoid awkward contact with his mom. We think she heard us last night. We went to a small restaurant called Tommy's and ate there.

"Think she actually heard us?" I asked.

"Certain of it," Jesse replied. Great… I knew what we did last night was against what his mother said, but I didn't want to stop. Plus, the twins weren't looking at us weird this time so I think they slept through it. When we came back home Jesse's parents were at work. Thank god. David came downstairs shortly after us.

"Jesus, could you guys have been louder last night?" I shot a worried look at Jesse. "I could hear you splashing and giggling in the pool from my bedroom." I sighed with relief.

"Well Jesse jumped off of the balcony. That's probably why you heard it," I said.

"Ah, we do that a lot. You should try it!"

"I took diving as a little girl but I don't know if I could climb a house…"

"Just use the door," he laughed. The twins came downstairs looking really tired.

"Hey guys," they said simultaneously while yawning. That was really weird.

Michael came downstairs and said, "Family's coming tonight after dinner. Mom and Dad will be home around three. I'm taking the girls shopping in a little. Wanna come?"

"Sure," I said.

"Sounds great," Jesse added. We walked back upstairs and changed into something suitable for the mall. I put on shorts and a purple tank top with lace on the rim. Then I did my makeup. We met the twins, Michael, and David downstairs and then we hopped into the car and drove off. Kate was dying to go to Aeropostale with me so I came along. Kiley went with us. They both got matching black leggings.

"Can we go to hot topic now?" asked Kate. I nodded as they pulled me to Hot Topic. I saw Jesse there looking at the five dollar box. Kate and Kiley made their way to the galaxy shirts with a floating cat head on it. They bought them together since they shared money and it was cheaper if they got two at the same time. Jesse and I went to the Taco Bell in the mall and got Dorito tacos.

"So Jesse, when we go to Harry Potter World/Universal, is the bathroom like the chamber of secrets?" I asked.

"Sadly not, that would be cool though. There is butterbeer and Olivanders."

"Is the butterbeer good?"

"Delicious. We should get wands!" He said excitedly. I smirked and continued eating my taco. A few hours later, around four, we met up at the door and drove home. David and Mike were in GameStop most of the time. When we got home, Jane looked at Jesse and nudged us to follow. The moment I've been dreading all day, how fun.

"Look, I know you guys are young, in love, and in college, but you need to control yourselves," Jane said.

"Mom, we tried to be as quiet as possible."

"I know, and I respect that, the twins didn't notice it this time. Just try not to do that while we're home? Please?"

"Will do," I said. That could have been worse. She could have said no sex allowed on this whole trip. Jane went downstairs to cook homemade macaroni-and-cheese and chicken. Jesse and I walked downstairs and sat on the couch since dinner would be a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are lovely, you should leave them. ilyy 3 **

Chapter 7:

**Fourth of July**

Family was arriving quickly but there was no sign of his ex. Jesse said she was a tall blonde that always wore clothes that were too small for her. Yikes. And he was right, I saw her walk in. Jesse put his arm around me and reassured that she wasn't a problem. She hesitated a little when she saw us. "Hi Jesse," she said. "Who is this?"

"This is Beca. My girlfriend," he said with pride. She gave me a look and walked to the kitchen.

"She seemed friendly," I said sarcastically.

"The opposite actually," we laughed and Jesse got up to get us some vodka. I saw the girl, whose name I figured out was Brittany, stop Jesse in his tracks. They started talking… should I go see if everything's okay? Jesse tried to get away from her but she stopped him again.

Jesse's POV:

"Wouldn't you rather have a sexy blonde like me? Why are you dating that alt-girl?" She sounded exactly like Aubrey.

"I love her, that's why," I said. And I meant it. I saw Beca walk up to us.

"Everything okay over here?" she said.

"Everything's fine," Brittany said firmly. Beca was about half the size of her, and I thought that was just adorable. Brittany walked away and went upstairs to the game room.

Beca's POV:

Kiley and Kate walked up to us, "I cannot believe you ever dated her, Jesse," said Kate.

"I know. Dating Brittany was the biggest mistake ever. I'm glad I have Beca now," he was so sappy sometimes. Kiley made a sarcastic 'Aww' and they poured themselves some Pepsi. Jesse poured some vodka into a glass and gave it to me.

"Hi, you must be Beca," said a woman probably in her 30's. She had a husband and two kids. One was 13 and the other was 14. Jesse had many other relatives that I met and they were all very nice. I finally met Brittany's parents, who were really polite and kind, the opposite of her.

"So Beca, how long have you and Jesse gone out?" said Mrs. Santos, Brittany's mother.

" A few months, ever since the acapella finals," I replied.

"You're into acapella?"

"Yeah, I'm the leader of the group now. We're called the Barden Bellas."

"Ever beaten Jesse's group?"

I smiled, "Yeah, we beat the Trebles at the finals this year." Jesse nudged me and I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to apologize in advance for my daughter's actions. She hasn't moved on from Jesse." I nodded with respect. It was getting late so we all decided to go outside and mess around with fireworks. There were police patrolling the busy streets because they knew how New Yorkers were with fireworks. Illegal, always. Luckily we didn't live on a busy street so there were no cops nearby. Jesse set off the first set of fireworks and it dispersed blue and yellow sparks. The twins and their same-aged-cousins were playing with sparklers and 'drawing' things in the air. Jesse and I joined them, I noted Jesse tracing the words 'I love you' all over again. Then he pretended he was Harry Potter and muttered the spells he memorized. As the rest of the fireworks exploded, Jesse went to get me another drink. Brittany walked up to me when he went inside.

"Stay away from Jesse, he's mine," she said with anger.

"You really think after everything that happened, he's going to trade me for you? Stop daydreaming and wake up to reality," I said, clearly annoyed. She stormed off as Jesse came back.

"Everything okay…?" he asked.

"Yeah. She told me to stay away from you," I said.

"Like you could resist this," he winked.

I laughed and continued, "I'm getting really annoyed with her. I don't know if I should give her a breath mint or toilet paper for the amount of shit she talks."

"Just ignore her. She's just trying to get on your bad side. And I've seen your bad side, so she's making a big mistake." We said our goodbyes as Jesse's family left and Brittany's family went back to their house. Jesse and I went to take a shower and then we joined the twins and David in the family room. We were going to watch 'The Half-Blood Prince' since Jesse still wanted to watch Twilight before we went to Universal Studios. The twins fell asleep half way through it and David and Michael carried them to their room. They were really good brothers. After the movie ended, I was slowly drifting off in Jesse's lap. I noticed he picked me up and brought me upstairs but I didn't open my eyes. He climbed in the bed with me and we both fell asleep shortly after.

**Day of Plane Trip to Florida**

We were going through the lines to get our things checked. The alarm went off when I walked through. "Ma'am what is that on your ear?" the security asked.

"It's an ear spike, dumbass," I replied. The rest of the family was already through and went to get snacks so they didn't hear me. Jesse was there laughing though.

"Sorry, ma'am, continue," said the security guy.

"Becs, is it your time of the month?" I glared at him.

"No, I just hate cops."

"Let's just watch a movie when we get there okay? To get your mind off of the heights. We still have to watch Breaking Dawn Part 2." I really liked the Twilight movies. Edward and Bella's relationship was adorable.

"Okay," I agreed. We boarded the plane shortly after and I sat next to Jesse. I put the movie in because he was to focused on the plane taking off. When the movie started, he looked back because I was shaking. I really hated heights. He put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder, reassuring me. I'm glad he was here. He hit play and we started watching the movie. Mackenzie Foy is adorable oh my god. The ending was the biggest turn of events ever. "What the hell just happened! I thought Seth died!"

"You weren't expecting that, were you?"

"No… I wasn't…" I was so shocked. When the movie ended, we only had about thirty minutes left on the plane ride. We started talking about the trip.

"Universal is enormous. Harry Potter World isn't the only thing there, but it is my favourite. Do you get nauseous easily? The Tour of Hogwarts is a really fun ride, but we shouldn't drink butterbeer before we go on. Oh and we get a separate room, my mom planned that. We should both thank her," Jesse said.

About an hour later, we arrived at our rooms. They were side by side but almost soundproof, great. The rest of the family shared the family suite while Jesse and I had our own room. We unpacked our things and turned on the TV. It was pretty late so we didn't do anything outside of the hotel. Watching TV led to making out which led to other things.

When we woke up, we all went downstairs to a breakfast buffet in the lobby and ate there. "So, where do you want to go first?" asked Jane.

"Island of Adventure!" said everyone at the same time.

"Well alright then!" They all cheered and I was laughing.

"Beca! They have a Jurassic Park playground there with tunnels and ropes and it's really fun!" said Kiley.

We always play girls versus boys hide and seek there," added Kate.

"Sounds exciting," I said. After we finished eating, we made our way to the Island of Adventure. We went to Jurassic Park first since that's what the girls wanted to do.

"Finally! The game is even!" said Kate. Michael started explaining everything.

"Okay, its three versus three, girls against boys. If you get tagged by the opposite team, you have to stay frozen where you are. Got it?" Everyone nodded. I was the smallest one there and I didn't exactly know my way around so I just hid in a small space.

Jesse's POV:

I was trying to find Beca when Kiley swooped out of nowhere and tagged me. Then David came and tagged Kiley and untagged me. Kate came and tagged both of us and untagged Kiley. Kate and Kiley ran off in different directions while David and I were frozen. "Well, this sucks," said David.

"Yeah, I wonder where Beca is…" I said. Then Michael ran over to us.

"I tagged Kiley and Kate so that leaves us three against Beca, unless of course she tags them, then it's like we're starting over."

Beca's POV:

I wonder if Kate and Kiley got tagged… I looked out of the cave I climbed in and looked. I saw them frozen and the guys around the corner. I ran down without being seen because they looked like they were in deep conversation. "Beca!" said Kate. I tagged them and we devised a plan.

"Okay, Kiley, you distract them by running near them while David or Michael go running after you, Kate will tag David and Jesse from behind. When Michael tags you, I'll come from behind and tag him and then tag you. Got it?" I felt pretty proud of that plan. They nodded and went into position. It all worked out and we ended up winning.

"Well Beca, I don't know how you managed that, but good game," said Jesse.

"Yeah it's the first time we've won!" said Kiley. I was really connecting with this family, being an only child and all. We decided to go touring the rest of the Island of Adventure and make our way to Harry Potter World.

**I know you guys probably wanted something dramatic to happen between Brittany and Beca, but this was the introduction to their rivalry. Leave a review? xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As we were walking beside a giant trident, Jesse took my hand and ran towards Hogwarts. It looked so real. The rest of the family followed, knowing this was Jesse's favourite place.

"Come on guys! We're going on the tour of Hogwarts!" Jesse yelled excitedly. I was laughing as he continued to pull me over. "Then we can get butterbeer, go to Olivanders, ride the roller coasters…" he continued to go on and on about everything we could do here. "After we get butterbeer we're getting wands!" He sounded like a guy version of Chloe right now. He led us to an entrance to Hogwarts where we stood in line for about fifteen minutes. It was finally our turn. There were four to a row and there were two rows. Michael and David sat in the row with Jesse and I while Jane and Richard sat with the twins. When the ride finished, Kate looked sickly.

"You alright Kate?" asked Kiley. Kate slowly nodded and almost collapsed in front of her. "Kate!"

"I just got a little dizzy that's all," she sounded like Jesse at the first hood night. We took her to a table and David went to go get her water.

"Does she have motion sickness?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she thinks the rides are really fun so she does it anyway," said Jesse. After Kate was her well again, we all went and got butterbeer.

"So, where to next?" I said.

"Olivanders! We're getting wands," Jesse smiled. When we got to Olivanders, there wasn't much of a line so we went in next. Kate and Kiley were the volunteers and the man at the desk gave them each a wand. They flicked it and bad things happened, like in the movie. He switched their wands and then fans that I couldn't see went off and lights turned on. It was really cool.

"Did you see that? We're wizards!" exclaimed Kiley. They gave the wands back and we entered the actual shop. There were customized wands, wands for characters, and pretty much everything that a wizard in Hogwarts could ask for. Jesse spotted the wands and immediately fell in love with the Sirius Black wand.

"Beca! Did you know you have to hold Sirius's wand a special way where the one bar is or else the spell backfires?" I smiled at his knowledge. Luna Lovegood's wand caught my eye. It was so pretty. "Find one you like Becs?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah I think I'm going to get Luna's," I replied.

"I'm getting the Elder Wand," said Michael.

"I'm getting Harry Potter's," added David.

"Look at Hermione's! It's so cool," Kate said.

"I think Ginny's is the best," said Kiley, at last. We all bought our wands and Jesse also bought a Gryffindor tie. Jane and Richard were just here to spend time with the family so they didn't get anything. We were leaving Harry Potter World to go get lunch when we saw two people dressed like Dementors. Jesse shrieked and hid behind me.

"Jesse! They aren't real!" I said, laughing at his sudden fright.

"I'm gonna have nightmares about them now," Jesse pouted.

"Gives me another reason to comfort you," I whispered so only he would hear me. He immediately pretended nothing happened and smiled. "So where are we going for lunch?" I said aloud.

"There's this monster restaurant with all the older movies like Dracula, Werewolf, that sea monster that feeds on," he looked into my eyes as he finished, "beautiful women." I play-punched him and laughed. We exited the Island of Adventure and went into Universal Studios. We saw a Despicable me prop house with a ride inside, but it was a 45 minute wait and we were all hungry.

"We are definitely coming back for the Shrek 4-D show," David declared. We made our way to the Monster Café and ordered. Their pizza was really good. After we ate, we got in line for the Shrek 4-D Adventure. It was kind of awkward judging that a short-chef-looking man called us small. It was around five so we decided to head back to the hotel. Jesse and I ordered drinks and sat on the beach that was a short walk from the hotel.

"This beach is so empty. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, most people would go to the beach earlier in the day. Are you complaining that we're alone?" Jesse questioned me in a seductive tone. I turned over onto him in a straddle position and leaned in for a kiss. Jesse started talking, "So you're planning to have sex on the beach, while drinking a Sex on the Beach?"

"Why, too corny? I'll stop," I started to get up but he pulled me back down and flipped over so he was on top.

"Stopping is never my intention." Our clothes ended up in the sand and one thing led to another.

We woke up in our bedroom and joined the rest of the family downstairs. I had a hangover from last night and so did Jesse. I don't exactly remember much from last night, but I don't know if that's good or bad. I was starving so I just didn't think about it. Today we were going to this indoor skydiving thing that wasn't really skydiving. It was more of there was wind blowing and it would let us hover. "I feel like a fairy!" I said. Jesse laughed and tried to kiss me but I went up higher than him because I was lighter. He tried flapping his arms but it didn't really do anything. He grabbed hold of my foot and lowered me to his height. He held my hand and flipped me. "Not funny Jess!" I complained as I regained my balance. He just laughed and did all sorts of tricks. That showoff. That took about three hours so It was around one when we got out. We decided to go to Margaritaville and eat there. They had the most delicious food there! It was a two-story restaurant and some of the waiters were on stilts for some reason. The rest of the week was a blast and I wish it would never end.

**Day of Trip Back To New York**

We picked up our bags from the collection and caught a cab back to Jesse's. I had pretty much spent the entire summer with him. Of course, I didn't mind that. Chloe's wedding was in four days so tomorrow Jesse and I are flying, yet again, back to Barden. She decided to get married at the beach in Georgia since that was the state that they met in. She still wanted my help to pick out the bridesmaid's dresses. I told her she didn't have to wait for me but she really wanted to so I let the ginger have what she wished.

The next day, Jesse and I said our goodbyes to Jesse's family and they told me to come back anytime soon. I would happily come back. Maybe this year I won't have to spend Christmas alone. When we arrived at the DressBarn, Jesse dropped me off and went to make reservations at Chilis so I wouldn't have to wait after we pick out the dresses. "There's so many to choose from!"

"The colours are lilac and gray, correct?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a semi-tight fitting dark gray dress with a lilac band… like this one!" Chloe ran over and found the dress she was looking for. "Oh Beca its perfect! This is it! This is the bridesmaids dress!" She squealed louder than ever before. Fat Amy, Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe's friend Bree from high school arrived to get the dresses fitted. Jesse texted me after I had mine fitted and said he's coming to pick me up.

"Hey, Chloe, Jesse is coming to pick me up so I'm going to get dressed okay?"

"Okay," she replied. She had the biggest grin on her face, everything in her world was perfect right now. Aubrey gave me a look and when I noticed her she quickly looked away. I heard a honk outdoors and jumped into Jesse's car. He drove me to Chilis and we found our table. The waitress brought us chips and salsa and took our orders. I could tell Chloe was overjoyed about her pregnancy, she kept rubbing her stomach during the time we were getting our dresses fitted.

"You look deep in thought Becs. Everything okay?" asked Jesse.

I smiled, "Everything's perfect."

**ooh foreshadowing over here! please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, if you're going to comment rude things like I'm copying Barden & Beyond, I'm not. First of all, Barden & Beyond is the best story ever, in my opinion, and I would never even try to copy it. And second, I finished reading Barden & Beyond about 3 or 4 months ago, and if I had wanted to copy it I would have done it then, not three months later. I'm writing my own story that I make up in my head. I ship Jeca (Jesse and Beca), so yeah I'm writing about them. Chloe and Josh were seniors and they are lovely together in the movie so they got married. So if you have something rude to say, keep it to yourself because hate comments aren't fun to hear. Sorry for the rant, I just had to get that out. Oh and I'm not really sure how to write a wedding so I'm just going to wing it… xx **

Chapter 9:

**Day of Wedding**

I was in the room with Chloe, and she was anything but nervous. "I can't believe I'm getting married today! And I think I'm finally starting to show!" she squealed. Her dress was white with lace on the back and a long end. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Show?" asked Aubrey. Chloe looked at me and smiled.

"Aubrey, I'm pregnant!" But shh, I'm going to make a big announcement after the wedding. Aubrey nodded and walked away.

"Ha, alright Chlo, I'm going to get my dress on now." My dress was a tight-fitting dark gray dress that was about two or three inches above my knees. It had a lilac band around it and we all had lilac flowers in our hand. Stacie, Fat Amy, Aubrey, Bree, and I were all ready.

Jesse's POV:

I don't think I have ever seen Josh more nervous. "Josh, everything's going to be fine. Chloe loves you, you love Chloe, so everything will work out. It'll be perfect," I reassured him. I had on a dark tuxedo with a lilac pocket hanky sticking out of the tuxedo pocket.

"Maybe I should see her first before-" I stopped him.

"No, man, that's bad luck!" He rubbed his hands over his cheeks and smiled.

"Okay, okay."

Beca's POV:

I met up with Jesse and we walked down the aisle to where Josh was standing. We loosened our grip on each other and went on either side of the priest. The rest of the bridesmaids walked down with Josh's friends and went into their spots. Chloe's dad walked her down the aisle, at last, and gave Chloe's hand to Josh. They said their vows. "Josh Newman," the priest started, "do you take Chloe Beale to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And Chloe Beale, do you take Josh Newman to be your husband?"

She smiled, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride," he said at last. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone stood up and cheered. I noticed that I started crying, I was a real sap when it came to weddings. Especially my best friend's.

"Shawshank? Are you crying?" said Amy.

"No. My mascara got into my eye," I saved. She nodded and hugged me. Chloe changed into her reception dress and she got in Josh's car and drove to the reception. Everyone that was there also joined them at the reception and sat down. Chloe stood up and tapped on her glass.

"I have an announcement to make," she started. Josh looked at her, confused. She looked at him and looked back at everyone else. "I'm pregnant!" Josh stood up and hugged her, he started crying, aw. After the reception ended, we all waved goodbye to Josh and Chloe as they drove off to their honeymoon. They were ready to start their lives together.

Jesse took me to his summer apartment that his parents paid for. "Well, Bec, summer's almost over. We go back in less than ten days!" Oh my god, he was right. School started August 7th and it was July 29th. I had spent pretty much the entire summer with him. And knowing that, I was actually happy.

**Present Day**

We heard the auditions and since we needed four more Bellas, we had to decide. They were all really good, about fourteen people tried out for the Bellas this year, judging from our final performance. I walked over to Jesse. "Find anyone you like?" he asked.

"Why, trying to spoil the midnight surprise?" I taunted. Jesse was the leader of the Treblemakers since Bumper left and they all voted him. They picked three more Trebles, one with dark brown, almost black, hair and green eyes, his name was Cody. The other two looked a lot alike, both blonde and had brown eyes. Cody kept looking at me, was he checking me out? Oh great. We chose four girls, three altos and a soprano. Their names were Kendall, who had brown hair and blue eyes, Asia, she was half thai but didn't really look like it, having light brown hair, pale skin, and beautiful brown eyes. The other two were Cassie and Kira. Cassie had a lot of colour in her hair… she was a blondie with blue-green eyes. She had red and purple dip-dyed hair. Kira was about four inches taller than me, the size of Aubrey pretty much. She had brown hair and green/hazel eyes. They were all beautiful, and had "bikini bodies" as Aubrey would say. Aubrey mysteriously disappeared after Chloe's wedding, she didn't even go to the reception. Jesus, she could hold a grudge. We lined up in the Bella's rehearsal room.

"If you'll please place your scarves in your right hand," I started to say. " I, sing your name," they did as so, "promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." They said the exact words. "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." They stuttered a bit at the last part.

Then Fat Amy added, "Guys, the whole sexual thing isn't a rule anymore, ever since this one broke it," she gestured to me.

"Yes, thank you Amy…" Well, that was embarrassing. We went to the outdoor-auditorium and got drinks. Jesse met up with me with the new guy, Cody.

"Cody, this is Beca, and vice versa," said Jesse. I really didn't want to be near this guy Cody right now. "I'm going to get us drinks," and Jesse walked away. Great.

"So, sophomore right?" asked Cody.

"Yeah…" I answered awkwardly.

"As am I, I use to go to UVA but I decided Georgia would be better, plus the acapella group there was a little strange."

"Yeah I did see that,"

"Glad you agree," he laughed.

"No I meant, I mean-"

"Yeah I know, they were really weird. That's why I didn't join. So, are you free tomorrow night? There's this new movie out and-"

"I have a boyfriend," I cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Jesse then came back with drinks and Cody awkwardly walked away.

"What's up with him?" Jesse asked.

"He wanted to me to go on a date with him, I think he doesn't know that we're actually a _thing_." Jesse nodded and we drank in silence.

"So you found some good Bellas?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think one lost a bet with her hairdresser, but other than that they are all really good."

"Not good enough to beat the Trebles. We're taking the trophy this year," he said confidently.

"Right, well want to go back to my dorm? This is pretty much over anyway and Kimmi jin is at the bar with her friends," he smiled and we walked together back to my dorm.

When we go there we sat down on the bed and as I was about to turn the TV on when warm hands grabbed my waist. Jesse pulled me down on his lap and we started the usual bedroom routine.

Aubrey's POV:

"Maybe I should apologize to Beca, I've been awkward about it ever since I saw them kiss," I said to Chloe. We were driving to the smoothie place since she forgot her wallet there. She still worked at Barden until she could find another job.

"Well, I'll drop you off near Beca's dorm and you can go talk to her," Chloe said.

"Okay, sounds great. Pick me up after?" Chloe nodded as I got out of the car and walked to Beca's dorm. I was about to knock when I heard… moaning? I slid the door open and saw Jesse and Beca, on the bed, having sex. She broke the oath! I wanted to scream, but I just closed the door and thought this through. Should I tell her? Should I keep quiet about it? No, she broke the code. I opened the door again and Jesse looked at me, eyes wide open in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**My computer restarted and this chapter got deleted so I have to start this one over ugh why. I noticed some of you viewers did not read chapter four? You may want to make sure you read it ahah.**

Chapter 10:

Jesse's POV:

"What the hell Aubrey?" Did she really just come into Beca's room while we were having sex? I mean she could at least knock first! We were obviously in the middle of something!

"I…" she started, "I need to talk to Beca."

"Right now? Can this not wait?" Beca asked furiously. She was covering her rack with her arms so Aubrey couldn't see.

"No, now. Put some clothes on and meet me outside." As she was leaving the room, I looked at Beca and sighed.

"What was her deal?" I asked.

"Probably the oath."

"Oath? What's the oath?" I was still in shock from what happened.

"No sex with Trebles," she said, obviously annoyed. "But I'm leader now and I changed that."

"Well can't you just tell her that?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Beca's POV:

I was so pissed at Aubrey, I didn't even know what to think. How could she have done that? I got up from under Jesse and put some clothes on. I walked outside where I found Aubrey staring at me. "Okay, what the hell was that, Aubrey?"

"You broke the oath!" she screamed.

"No I didn't, the oath no longer is a thing. Get that through your mind. You aren't leader anymore, I am. You barged into my room and started screaming at me afterwards, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I…"

"No. Stop. Get out of here. Jesse and I are in love and we can to as we please. We don't need direction from you. There's nothing you can do about that."

"We'll see," she finished as she walked off. I walked back inside, ignoring what she said last.

"Everything okay?" asked Jesse.

"Everything's fine. Now, where were we?"

Aubrey's POV:

Well, that was gross. I still can't believe Beca. I called Chloe to come and pick me up, then she arrived a few moments later. "So how'd it go?" she asked.

"I walked in on them having sex,"

"Aubrey!"

"She broke the code, Chloe!"

"That doesn't mean you should violate their privacy!"

"Great now you're turning against me. Whatever, just drop me off at my apartment." She didn't say anything after that. What was I going to do about Beca and Jesse? I'll have to figure out something.

Beca's POV:

The next morning, Jesse and I slept in. "Shit! I'm later for Bellas rehearsals!" I said after checking my phone. Rehearsals started at 10:45 and it was 11:00am.

"Me too, for Trebles!" Jesse exclaimed. We both put on our clothes and I did my makeup fast. Jesse gave me a peck and ran out of the room, I went the other direction. When I got to the auditorium, everyone gasped.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, confused.

"Let's see, wrinkled clothes, messy makeup, and your hair is everywhere. Shawshank's got it goin' on with her Treble!" Fat Amy said. They all made sarcastic 'oohs' and laughed.

"I was in a rush okay? I slept in."

"Any particular reason?" Stacie asked.

"Flatbutt over here stayed up to late with her boy toy," Fat Amy giggled.

"Right, anyway, I was working on a new mix for Regionals and, well," I put it in the radio and turned the volume up. Everyone seemed to like it.

"I could help with the choreography?" Stacie offered.

"Sure, sounds great," I thanked her. "Anyone want a solo?" Cassie, an alto, raised her hand confidently. "Alright… I'll take one, Cassie, Amy, Cynthia can have the rap, and… anyone else?" Asia slowly raised her hand, she was very shy. "Okay, Asia." We practiced for a few hours after we sorted out our lines. I got a call from Jesse, "Okay class dismissed. We'll pick up on this tomorrow." Everyone exited the auditorium, except me. "Hello?"

"Hey, wanna grab a bite to eat? They just opened the new Olive Garden," asked Jesse.

"Sure sounds great, I'm at the auditorium, where should I meet you?"

"I'm already on my way, we can walk the rest of the way together."

"Okay," I agreed. He arrived about five minutes later and we walked to Olive Garden. It took about three minutes for us to be seated. "I'm starving," I said.

"Well yeah I bet, neither of us ate breakfast and its already 1:30," he said. I checked my phone, oh my god. I didn't eat breakfast? Jesus, last night must have really gotten to me. I was still in shock. The waitress came and we ordered. I got the Fettuccine Alfredo and Jesse got the same. When our food came, we ate like it was our first meal in decades. That's actually what it felt like. "So what are we doing about Aubrey?"

"I say we do nothing, I mean I guess she threatened me, but what can she do?" I answered.

"Wait, she threatened you?" Jesse asked concerned.

"Yeah, I was telling her there wasn't anything she could do about our love and she did one of those intense movie scenes and said "We'll see," and that's how the conversation ended."

"Sounds interesting. And you aren't worried, right?"

"Nah, what's she gonna do? Try to steal you away from me?" We both laughed and continued eating.

"Hey Becs, I have a few errands to run, so come by my dorm in a few hours and I'll give you another movication okay?" he said after we finished eating. I nodded and he paid for our food and dropped me off at my dorm. I called Chloe and asked her to come over.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few," I remember her saying. She arrived a couple minutes later and I let her in. "Is this about Aubrey?" she asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I took her to your dorm. She told me what happened."

"Can you believe her?" I said in an unbelievable tone.

"She does crazy things. At least she didn't puke on you," she laughed. Chloe always found a way to lighten the mood. Chloe was three months pregnant now.

"So how are you and the little boy?" I asked.

"Well, he hasn't kicked yet, but the doctor said that was normal. I've always wondered what it feels like though."

"You'll find out soon," I reassured. She made a short inside squeal of joy and smiled. Chloe had a meeting with the doctor about her baby in about thirty minutes so she had to leave and get back to Josh. I figured Jesse was back from his errands and so I walked to his dorm. I knocked on the door and there was no reply so I just let myself in. I saw Aubrey all up on Jesse, kissing him. "What the hell?" I screamed. I noticed Jesse trying to push her off but she kept coming back.

"He wants me, not you, Beca," Aubrey said.

"You've gone way to far Aubrey," I said furiously. I punched her as hard as I could and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"She was like… choking me, thanks Beca," Jesse sounded relieved. I knew he didn't try to kiss her. I hugged Jesse and nibbled at his ear, which turns him on. He shivered. We decided to have a picnic and so he packed a few snacks and seven juice pouches. Jesse and I left his dorm and walked around campus. "So now since she's obviously a problem, what should we do?"

"I don't think she's a problem anymore, I definitely knocked some sense into her."

"Should we take her to a hospital?"

"Why would we do that?"

"To fix her kissing techniques. She's awful," Jesse laughed. We found a good spot and he laid out the blanket. We both sat down and he opened the basket. He gave me a juice pouch and a sandwich with turkey and cheddar cheese, my favourite. He popped the straw through his juice with ease, but mine went straight through the back.

"Shit," I said annoyed.

"What?" he asked. I showed him the back of my juice pouch. He started laughing, "Well Beca, sometimes you should let me handle the manly things."

"Right, because opening a juice pouch while watching the sunset with your girlfriend is definitely considered _manly_," I said. He laughed and handed me another one that he opened. We watched the sunset together and then packed up to go back to his dorm. When we got there, Aubrey was nowhere to be found. "Must have crawled away," I laughed. We sat on his bed and he put in the movie 'Juno.'

**Leave a review? xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Later that night we heard a knock on the door. "Must be the pizza," said Jesse. He got up and opened the door, but it wasn't the pizza delivery boy. It was Aubrey. "Aubrey?" without a word she hit Jesse in the back of the head and took out a knife.

"Aubrey don't!" I jumped out of the bed and tried to stop her but she threw the knife at me and I blacked out.

I woke up gasping for breaths. "Beca? Beca are you okay?" asked Jesse. I looked at him and started crying, it was only a dream.

"I… I," I stuttered.

"It's okay Becs, it was only a dream," he started rubbing my back and then kissed my head. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked. I shook my head. "Okay, do you want to get some breakfast before class?" I nodded and tried to get up. Jesse helped me because I was still shaky from what I had just dreamed about. "It was only just a dream," Jesse started quietly singing. He lightened my spirits, as always. We got dressed and went to McDonalds for breakfast since it was only ten. I got a hash brown and a Bacon&Cheese McGrittle while Jesse got a number one. We both got strawberry banana smoothies and sat down at the booth with the games on it. Jesse was playing on it like a little kid. "Hey, Becs, remember those aca-children that are inevitable? We're so getting one of these for our future."

"_Right, _okay Jesse," I laughed. He continued to multi-task when I got a call from Chloe, she was four months pregnant now. "Hey Chloe."

"Beca! I felt the baby move!" she sounded super excited.

"That's great Chloe! What's it feel like?"

"It's hard to explain, it's like a hard flick but its inside and doesn't hurt," she managed to explain.

"Sounds… nice," I didn't really know what to say to that.

"I cannot wait until you get pregnant and have that aca-children thing that Jesse always talks about!"

"Jesus you sound just like him, I have to finish eating, I'll talk to you later though okay? Oh, and have you seen Aubrey anywhere?"

"No, last night she said she had to go do something."

"Well she certainly did do something."

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go, talk to you later!" and we hung up.

"What did she want?" asked Jesse.

"She wanted to tell me that the baby moved and that she can't wait for our '_aca-children.' _I knew I shouldn't have said the last part, he wouldn't let that go.

"So it's two against one then?" he teased.

"I'm pretty sure my dad and Aubrey are on my side," I taunted. He laughed and we continued eating. I saw a blonde walk through the door and I immediately thought it was Aubrey. I clearly couldn't shake the dream out of my head, now every blonde I see will startle me.

"It's okay Becs, she's not going to do anything again."

**Night of Riff-Off**

"Welcome to the Riff-Off!" I heard Justin yell. The BU Harmonics did their normal siren noises. I looked at Jesse and he was mouthing the words '_Good luck, you'll need it,' _and I mouthed back, '_Still don't care!' _ "And the first category is… Songs about Sex!" Justin interrupted. Stacie ran up and started singing 'Dirty Love' by Ke$ha until she was interrupted by Donald who refused to graduate last year. Barb cut him off and started singing 'Give It Up To Me' by Shakira. She got a word wrong and Justin stopped her.

"You are," as he clapped, "cut off!" he finished. I met up with Jesse during a break.

"How about we make this interesting?" Jesse said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in silent question. "If I win, I get some tonight. If you win, you can come to New York with me for Christmas Break."

"Aren't I already coming with you?" we talked this over several times.

"Yes, well, there's something in it for me, this relationship isn't all about you Beca!" he laughed.

"Right, well I'll make a deal to that," I stated. Justin called out the next category and the Bellas ended up winning.

"The Bellas win!" Justin sounded surprised. Jesse walked up to me with a pouty face.

"Well do you want to go back to the Treble house and have a few drinks?" asked Jesse.

"Why, so you can get me drunk? No thank you," I said.

"Fine, we can skip the drinks." I stared at him and laughed.

"I wish we had house for the Bellas," I sighed as we started walking.

"You could always start a fundraiser, that's how the Trebles got one," Jesse offered.

"Amy did say she was pretty good at bikini car washes," I laughed.

"Oh my god, please, please don't let her do that. I saw too much last year when I walked in on her and Bumper-"

"No further words are needed in this conversation!" I stopped him. He nodded in agreement as we arrived at the house. Jesse poured himself some vodka that Donald bought and I gave in. We walked upstairs to Jesse's room and started watching 21 Jump Street. Jesse trailed his fingers up my thigh. "Jesse, I won remember," I reminded him.

"I know but…" he started unbuttoning my shirt and I decided to go along with it. Jesse started kissing my neck and I nibbled at his earlobe which gave him an instant boner somehow.

"Well Jesus Jesse," I laughed.

"I'm sorry," he pouted. There was a knock on Jesse's door, "Damn it," he whispered. "Who's there?"

"Hey it's Cody," we heard a voice say from behind the door.

"Can't really talk right now!" he yelled.

"Right, well, um, is Beca there? It's important. Yesterday someone by the name of… god what was her name… Alyssa? Anna? Audrey? No… Aubrey! That's it. She said to give a message to Beca, and since things are still a little awkward between us, can you tell her?" He asked. Jesse looked at me in shock and sudden concern. I nodded. Jesse put his pants back on and threw on a shirt then walked out of the room.

Jesse's POV:

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said something about being sorry and that she won't do it again because she agrees with Beca, she's not leader anymore and Beca can decide for herself," Cody explained.

"Well, why didn't she just go to Beca's dorm or the Bellas' rehearsal room?"

"I don't know, something about not wanting Beca to be threatened."

"Like Beca would be threatened by a blonde with an attitude, thanks man," I finished. He nodded and walked away. I entered my room again and Beca was sitting there seductively. I undressed again and we resumed what we were doing before.

In between breaths, Beca managed, "So… what... did… he… say?"

I slowed down and answered her question, "Aubrey gave him a message to give to you. She said she was sorry and agrees with you and that you can decide for yourself."

"That sounds nothing like her," Beca sounded concerned.

"I know, that's what I was thinking. If she tries to talk to either of us, just don't listen. It'll probably resort to violence anyway," I said. Beca was thinking for a moment.

"Can we just continue to get my mind off of this?" I hadn't realized that I stopped. I smiled and with each thrust she let out a moan.

Cody's POV:

Geez, I can see why they were busy. I'd be able to hear them from biology! I didn't know Beca was that kind of girl, that involved the next step in Aubrey's plan. This way, we both get what we want, a relationship.

Beca's POV:

The next morning I woke up to the smell of Jesse cooking pancakes downstairs. I walked down and saw the rest of the Trebles waiting at the table. I sat in Jesse's seat since he pulled up a chair for himself. He served us pancakes in the middle of the table and the guys ate like wild animals. I served myself a pancake and then put a precise amount of syrup on it. Jesse threw a pancake the height of my pinkie toe at me. I looked at him and threw one of an equivalent size. "I have to get to the Bellas or else they'll think something's up again," and with that I stood up, kissed Jesse on the cheek, and walked out of the house.

When I arrived at the auditorium, not everyone was there, thankfully. It was just Fat Amy, Asia, Cassie, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"On their way," said Cynthia Rose. The rest of the Bellas walked in and sat down. I stood up and made an announcement.

"Okay guys, instead of rehearsals today, we're going to raise money for our very own Bellas house!" They all cheered.

"Yeah! Bikini car washes!" Amy said as she stripped into a bikini I didn't know she was wearing.

"Oh god. Why are you already wearing that?" I asked.

"I've been waiting a while to strip into a bikini," she said confidently.

"Right, well then, what are we waiting for?" we all went to our dorms and changed. We made posters for the carwash and hung them around campus. Many people came and we raised over $1000 dollars on the first day. Stacie and I put on cover-ups and went to the Dean's office. We handed her the money and told her the plan.

"Sounds great, just raise $5000 dollars this week and we will pay for the rest!" said the Dean. My dad pitched in and gave us extra money to clean his car and as did the rest of the professors. By the end of the week, we had raised the $5000 dollars that we needed to buy the house. We gave it to the Dean and she said the construction is almost finished. We were going to have a house for the Bellas!

A few hours later I ran to the Treble house in the middle of a rehearsal. "Sorry!" I apologized. I ran over to Jesse and tackled him in a hug and kiss. He stumbled back and caught his balance, but I was light so he didn't mind.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened?"

"We're getting a Bellas house!" My legs were around his upper-waist and my arms were around his neck.

"That's great Becs! Uh, okay guys I think that's it for today." He sat me down on the counter so I was the same height as him. I had a little grin on my face. "You're so adorable when you're excited," he said. I opened my arms and fell into a giant hug with him. He twirled me around like a princess and then put me down on the ground. He decided to talk me out to lunch to celebrate and, together, we walked hand in hand to Plaza Azteca.

**I made this chapter a little longer since I didn't post last night, I fell asleep writing it lol. Please leave a review! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A week later, the Bellas house was finished. It had rooms for all of the girls, a kitchen that connected to the dining room, and a living room. I decided to move in since I really didn't want to share a room with Kimmi and my room in the house was so much bigger than the dorm. Jesse helped me move. By around four, we had all my stuff in the living room. Jesse started to take it upstairs but I shook my head. "I'm tired. It's a half mile walk from here to my old dorm," I complained.

"Yeah, we could have taken my car," Jesse offered.

"That would have been annoying."

"And walking isn't?"

"We would have to find parking spots and unload the trunk over and over again and then reload it and, Jesse, that's just too much. Amy walked in with Stacie and Kendall and stared at the pile of my stuff in shock.

"Beca, when you said you were moving in, you didn't say in the middle of the floor!" Amy said.

"Whatever, just help me move this upstairs?" I pleaded. They all walked over and grabbed a bag and took it to my room which was at the end of the upstairs hallway. My room was about the size of the living room, fit for a leader. It was sort of like Jesse's but instead of dark red and yellow walls they were blue and white. Not my preference, but, they were the Bellas' colours.

"Where do you want the keyboard, Shawshank?" asked Fat Amy.

"Just on the desk, where's the plug?" I asked.

"In this hand," she said swinging around the instrument, almost knocking over Kendall. Kendall shrieked and quickly walked away to put the pillows, blankets, and sheets on the bed. The girls went downstairs to get some of my other luggage. Jesse stayed upstairs.

"You play?" he said, gesturing the keyboard.

"Yeah, a little," I said.

"Play something then!" I sat down on the stool by the keyboard and played a melody called "River Flows In You," Jesse seemed to love it. "That song is in Twilight!" he exclaimed. I nodded and smiled. He gestured for me to move out of the way. He started playing Renesmee's Lullaby/Something Terrible on the piano.

"Jesse that's beautiful…"

"I'm going to teach our daughter how to play it when she's five. I laughed at his certainty as the girls walked in.

"This is all that's left," Stacie said.

"Thanks, just put it on the ground and I'll deal with it later," I said. They all left the room to get a drink and Jesse stayed again.

He leaned down by my ear and whispered the words, "Ich möchte Sie, Beca," which translated in German to "I want you, Beca."

"Ah, so you've been learning your German I see? Well, I guess I have to give you credit for that." He smiled and pushed me down onto the bed.

Later that night, we came downstairs to the sound of a knock at the door. We were the only ones at the Bellas house so no one else could get it, sadly. I walked over to the door while Jesse poured us a drink. Standing at the door was a tall figure in a mask, but besides that, he was fully unclothed. I couldn't see his face because of the mask he was wearing. He grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to take off my pants. "J-" I started to say as he shoved a cloth in my mouth. I tried to scream but he held his thumb to my throat. I was struggling. He removed my pants and underwear like he did that every day. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what I knew what was about to happen. I heard Jesse yell.

"Get your fucking hands off of my girlfriend!" he yelled. I saw Jesse side-kick the masked figure in the stomach and he stumbled out of the house. Jesse shut and locked the door. We heard another knock after that. "It's Amy," Jesse said. I pulled down my shirt so I was covered. Jesse opened the door and Fat Amy walked in.

"Sorry I forgot my house key…" she looked down at me, "did I interrupt something?"

"No, someone came in and tried to rape Beca. I didn't see who it was, he was masked." I had never seen Amy so concerned.

"Are you okay Beca?" she asked. I nodded and slipped my pants and underwear back on. The rest of the Bellas came running in.

"Okay, it's one o'clock in the morning and we just saw a person running through the grass out of the Bellas house. Beca looks like she just saw a dead body, and Fat Amy looks… really… caring? Will someone please explain what the hell just happened?" Kira exclaimed. Jesse looked at me and I nodded, saying he could tell them.

"A person knocked at the door while I was fixing Beca and I a drink. Beca opened it up and he basically attacked her and ripped off her pants. Beca couldn't say anything because his thumb was to her throat and there was a cloth in her mouth. He was about to…" he paused and looked down, "but I stopped him and kicked him out. We didn't see who he was or even his face," Jesse explained.

"Oh my god…" Stacie and Cynthia said at the same time. Everyone was in shock and were talking quietly. While Jesse was talking with them I walked away and sat on the counter, drinking the drink that Jesse poured for me. When he noticed I wasn't sitting on the floor anymore, he walked over to find me. He sat next to me and rubbed my back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he tried to calm me. He picked me up bridal-style, "Hey guys, I'm going to take Beca upstairs so she can get some sleep. Make sure no one comes in, lock the door and all the windows. We can tell the Dean about this tomorrow okay?" Jesse said. They all nodded and went upstairs to go to sleep. I still hadn't said a word. He put me down on my bed and changed me into sweatpants and a tank top with his Treblemaker hoodie. He climbed in beside me and I laid on his chest. He rubbed my back in soft circles as I started to tear up. He wiped my tears away and kissed me on my head for what felt like forever. There was a knock on my door.

"Beca? Jesse? Can I come in?" the voice belonged to Stacie.

"Yes," Jesse said.

"Sorry to bother you, Ashley, Jessica, Amy, Cassie, and I are going to the school right now, we have weapons just in case. Cassie knows a guy and can get us a ride in a cop car. He's on his way now. We'll be back shortly, we're just going to tell the Dean what happened. Donald, Benji, Uni, and a few others will be here with the rest of the Bellas until we're back. They're installing an alarm for people who try to break in. They'll be here shortly, they just went to pick up the alarm and things needed to install it," Stacie explained.

"Is the Dean even awake?" asked Jesse.

"Probably, she usually is at this time according to Amy who gets in trouble with her at night a lot. We'll be back soon, bye!"

"Be safe guys." Jesse turned on the TV to try to comfort me. He turned on Disney channel because he said it was a happy channel. I'm glad he's here. I was dozing off and so he turned off the TV. I nuzzled into his chest and mumbled two words.

"Thank you," I finally said.

Cody's POV:

I was walking to Aubrey's apartment, but my side really hurt from that kick. I knocked on the door and she let me in. "Where's Beca?" she asked sternly.

"I didn't get to her in time, Jesse caught me. I didn't know he would be at the Bellas house," I explained while holding my side.

"And what happened?"

"He side-kicked me in the stomach. Can I have some ice?" I asked. She got up, made an icepack and gave it to me. "Thanks."

"Jesse is a lot stronger than we thought," she admitted.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to stop their relationship… he really seems to love her."

"Aca-scuse me? I thought you wanted a relationship with Beca!" she screamed.

"I do! I… I did. But seeing them together… I don't want to break that up. I'm sorry." I got up and left the apartment, leaving Aubrey tongue-tied. I felt like I should apologize to Beca, but I would probably get arrested and kicked out of the Trebles and Barden. I saw a cop car going down the street I was on. It pulled over near me and a tall girl walked out.

"Cody?" asked Stacie. I waved and tried not to hold my side, but there was an icepack on it. "Have you seen a naked guy wearing a mask who is probably limping from…" she stopped and looked down at me, noticing I only had a robe on and a mask in my hand with an icepack held to my side. "Oh my god… it was you?" I tried to make a run for it but tripped. The cop got out of his car and handcuffed me. Well shit.

"Look I'm sorry okay? Aubrey… she made me do it! I'll tell you anything, just please don't send me to jail. Please," I pleaded.

"Where is she?" asked Stacie.

"Aubrey? She's in apartment number 409, on the fourth floor."

"Rick," Cassie started while looking at the officer, "take him, we'll walk back home and tell the Dean tomorrow."

"You sure?" asked the cop. Cassie nodded. "Here, take this," he handed her his gun.

"It's okay, I have one. Thanks for the help Uncle Rick!"

"No no please! Don't! I-" Rick cut me off and shoved me into the car.

Jesse's POV:

While Beca was asleep in my arms, I heard someone enter the house, but since the Trebles were downstairs it must have been the girls. I heard footsteps and a knock. "Come in," I said quietly. Stacie poked her head through the door.

"Jesse… we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ugh. RIP Cory Monteith 3**

Chapter 13:

Jesse's POV:

"What? What do you mean it was Cody?" I asked concerned. It was three in the morning and she decides to tell us now?

"We were in Cassie's uncle's car and we saw him and were about to ask if he saw anything, but then we realized he was holding a mask, leaving Aubrey's apartment, and he was holding icepack to his stomach. It was him, Jesse. Cody tried to rape Beca," Stacie said. I couldn't believe this. Beca woke up with a fright.

"Jesse? What…?" Beca yawned.

"Sorry, we're going downstairs," I said. She held out two hands, silently asking me to pick her up. I wrapped her in the warm blanket she was in and carried her down the stairs, bridal-style. "Beca, stay awake, this is important." She groaned in annoyance and stared up at me.

Beca's POV:

I'm so tired. What could possibly be so important that I had to get up at three in the morning? When we got downstairs, I saw all the Trebles and the Bellas, the Dean, and a cop with… was that Cody? In handcuffs? "W-What's going on?" I managed.

"Ma'am, you were recently raped, correct?"

"It was attempted… Why do you have Cody in handcuffs?"

"This is the man that attempted rape. He was under a woman's control, apparently," said the cop.

"Aubrey," I stated. What the fuck Cody?"

"I'm sorry Beca, I-"

"Don't. Just don't. You scared the hell out of me." There was another knock on the door, seven police were holding a blonde that looked like Aubrey.

"Rick, we got her. But we found someone else tied up in the closet," said a cop. I looked at Jesse.

"Who was tied up?" The cops that had her in their grasp looked at me.

"Her twin sister." I stared at them in shock as they brought a girl looking exactly like Aubrey into the house.

"What the hell Aubrey? There's two of you?" The tied up twin looked at me with plead in her eyes. I looked at Jesse and he set me down. I walked over to where both of them were and tried to spot a difference, there was only one. "Officer, check them for contacts. Aubrey has brown eyes, this one has blue," I said.

"Wait what the hell? Aubrey, you have a twin?" asked Jesse. The cops looked into both of their eyes and shook his head. "Give me a minute." I pulled out my phone and called Chloe.

"Hello? Beca? Why did you call me at three in the morning? What-"

"Chloe," I cut her off, "how long have you known Aubrey?"

"Eleventh grade, why?"

"What colour are her eyes?" I asked.

"What's this about…"

"Chloe."

"They're brown."

"Did you know she had a twin?"

"Yeah, she told me to keep quiet about her though."

"Thanks."

"Should I come over?"

"It's fine. I'll tell you about it later. Bye," I said as I hung up. "Officer, let the tied up one go. She's the real Aubrey." They did as I instructed and Aubrey ran over and hugged me.

"Thank you Beca! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aubrey squealed.

"Are you okay? How did this happen?" I asked.

"She came over to apologize on the night of the finals and," Aubrey started to tear up, "poured me a drink, I'm pretty sure she drugged it though because I was knocked out shortly after that. She tied me up, beat me down, and locked me in a closet. She put contacts in to make her eyes brown and pretended to be me after that," she explained.

"So you didn't walk in on me and Jesse…?"

Aubrey shot a look at her twin, "You did what? You walked in on them having sex? What the hell Audrey? Wait, Beca, you were Treble-boned?" she said the last part after looking at me.

"Aubrey."

"Sorry, I know you're leader now. You can change the rules I guess." I smiled and so did she. I brought her over to the couch. I had completely forgotten about Cody and Audrey. I walked over to them and sat down next to Aubrey's twin.

"Do you deny any of this?" I asked.

She looked at me and made a sinister grin, "Of course I don't deny it. I'm proud of it."

"So it was you at Chloe's wedding, it was you who sent Cody to rape me, it was you who walked in on me and Jesse having sex and threatened me shortly after?"

"Sure was."

"Wait, Chloe got married and I missed it?" Aubrey asked. I ignored her and walked over to Cody.

"Why did you do this? Why would you even try?"

"I don't know. At the initiation, you caught my eye as the most beautiful being on earth. Shortly after that, I was pulled over by an unfamiliar blonde and I guess she talked me into it, saying I would have you when Jesse was dead," he said. The words "When Jesse was dead" repeated over and over in my head. I got up and kneed him in the face and kicked his stomach and he landed on the ground. I was running over to Audrey until the cop held me back with immense strength.

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL JESSE?" I screamed as loud as I could. I had never been so mad in my life. I broke through the cop's grip and used the bottom of my palm to hit the side of her chin.

"Yeah go Shawshank!" cheered Fat Amy. Four policemen came and stopped me from going any further. Jesse rushed over and calmed me down. Jesse looked at me with his warm, loving eyes and I melted. I was calm. He looked up at the officers, slightly nodded, and they let me go. Jesse opened his arms and I walked in to where he held me.

"Shh… everything is okay, Beca," he reassured quietly while running his hand down the back of my head. My dad ran through the room.

"Beca? I saw police cars by the Bellas house on my way back from Walmart. Are you okay? What happened? And… wait, why are there two Aubreys?" asked my dad. Of course _he_ would go to Walmart after midnight.

"Dad, I'm fine calm down. Aubrey has a twin. This guy broke in under the influence of Aubrey's twin. Everyone is okay, nothing happened," I lied.

"Ma'am-" the policeman started, but I shot him a look and he kept quiet.

"So you aren't hurt?" asked my dad.

"No Dad, everything and everyone is fine." I was not telling my dad that I almost got raped. Never in a million years would I tell him that. Jesse looked at me with sudden question but I shook it off

"Okay, well, call me if anything goes wrong," he said as he walked out of the door.

"Ma'am, these people do not deny what they did, therefore do not need to be tried, and will be sentenced to a few years in federal prison," said the officer.

"No, wait, please don't!" begged Cody.

"Sir, you attempted rape, which is a felony in the state of Georgia. We have no further choice. The court will decide what to do with you two. Sir," he said, appointing Jesse, "these two will not bother you again," Rick finished.

"Thank you officer," said Jesse. As they all left, most of us walked to the window and looked at them struggle to put each of them into the car.

"Well… we should probably get back to the Treble house… Jesse, you staying here?" asked Donald.

"Yeah," Jesse replied. The Trebles made their way out and we all stood there in awkward silence. "Well, Beca and I are going to get some sleep and you girls can do… whatever you girls do at four in the morning." Jesse took my hand and we walked upstairs.

"Jesse I'm tired," I whined.

"Well you can go to sleep now," said Jesse. I did a trust fall. "Oh, you want me to carry you up, your highness?" he asked sarcastically. I nodded and he turned around so I could jump on his back. He dropped me down onto the cushioned bed and laid next to me. "Feeling better knowing that they can't harm you?" asked Jesse.

"No, I'm feeling better because you're still here," I said.

"Where else would I be?" he said as I dozed off in his arms.

**Leave a review? I enjoy reading them c: and I woke up 6000+ views this morning! Ilygsm 3 **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Day of Regionals**

The Bellas got dressed and hopped into the Treble bus. We all rode together since most of us were paired up and we wanted to save money. We arrived at the competition and went to our spots. The Sockapellas were on right now and we were up next. When they finished, we walked on stage after Jesse wished me good luck. We did a mash-up of Demons by Imagine Dragons, Part of Me by Katy Perry, and Adele's Set Fire To The Rain. As we finished, the crowd cheered. It had done the job. The Trebles went on next and sang "Payphone" by Maroon 5. They did really good, but they had no chance of beat us. The announcer came on stage and announced the winners after Jesse came running over to me.

"Nice job, by the way," Jesse said.

"You too, nerd."

"In third place, the Sockapellas!" said the announcer. Jesus these guys were good at getting third place. "In second place, and advancing to this year's Semi-Finals, the Treblemakers!" Jesse and the rest of the guys cheered. "And in first place, also advancing, the Barden Bellas!"

"Yes!" I said happily, even though I was expecting it. We ran up and received our trophy. I spotted Aubrey cheering in the crowd. I'm glad she's actually appreciating things I do.

Later that night, Jesse came over to give me another movication. I was in the shower when he came over.

Jesse's POV:

I knocked on the door to the Bellas house and Denise answered. "Where's Beca?" I asked.

"In the shower," she answered. I walked upstairs to find Beca and heard the sweet sound of her voice singing in the shower.

"…_but all your bullets ricochet, you shoot me down, but I get up. I'm bulletproof, nothin' to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away…AH!" _she screamed.

"Beca?" I pondered.

"Jesse? What- why-?" she stuttered.

"I was listening to your beautiful voice when I heard you scream." I was talking to her from behind the curtain.

"I swear, nothing has changed since we went to your parents' house," she stated.

"I have to disagree," I said opening the curtain. "My love for you grows stronger every single day," I planted a kiss on her forehead. "Now hurry up so I can give you movication. You look amazing by the way,"

"I'm still naked."

"I know," and I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

Beca's POV:

I got out of the shower, dried off, and walked into my room where Jesse was waiting. "So what are we watching?" I asked, putting my clothes on.

"Depends on where you look," Jesse said seductively.

"Jesse, not tonight…" He looked at me with a questioning face. "Can we just watch a movie?" I begged.

"And why is that, Beca Mitchell?" I looked at him. Did I have to spell it out?"

"The pencil is red," I said.

"What?"

"The pencil. It's red." I looked down and he understood. "So… what movie are we watching?"

"Snow White and the Huntsman," he replied. The actress from the Twilight Saga was in it, Kristin Stewart I think? "Yes, that is Kristin Stewart," he said.

"Mind reader much?" I said after staring at him blankly.

"Timing _is_ everything."

**Day Before Christmas Break**

Jesse and I were getting packed when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Jesse?" the voice that sounded like his mothers said. "Remember when I told you about the rules? Well, they still apply. The twins are 14 and know about all of that, but I still don't want to explain _why _they heard that. Got it?" Jesse looked incredibly annoyed.

"Got it mom," he said hanging up. "Well shit, rules still apply."

"Jesse its fine. We can go a few days, plus they won't be home the _entire_ vacation, and if you're that desperate for it, then you can have it," I tauntingly reassured him. He smiled and continued to pack. I walked over to Jesse's closet to get his Treble hoodie. "Jesse… what are these?" I said holding a box of coloured condoms.

"Oh yeah I need those," he said trying to remove them from my grasp.

"Jesse!"

"What? Not my fault I want to look and feel pretty," he pouted. I handed the box over to him and he smiled as big as he could.

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"My corny, corny dork."

The next day we arrived at the airport and took our seats on the plane. Jesse put in the movie "The Lightning Thief," and we started to watch it. It was really good and the front character was incredibly attractive. "So," I started, "Logan Lerman. What else is he in?"

"The Three Musketeers, Perks of Being a Wallflower, ooh and Sea of Monsters! We bought that a few days ago on DVD. We should watch it when we get home!"

"What is it?"

"Really? It's the second one to the Percy Jackson series!"

"Why don't they just call it Percy Jackson 2?" He made a loud gasp and put his hand up, practically shunning me.

"Beca. The Sea of Monsters is the title. If you call it _'Percy Jackson 2'_ you're sleeping outside."

"Well okay then. I guess we have to watch it then." The intercom came on and said we were landing in about ten minutes. We got our carry-ons from above our heads so we could be the first ones off. When we landed, they opened the door and Jesse and I walked out. We went to the luggage claimer and found our bags. We found Michael, David, and the twins waiting for us with yet another sign. Michael held one that said 'Movie-Loving Dipshit' while David held one that said 'Ear Spike' "Hasn't he held that one before?" I asked, gesturing to the sign Michael was holding.

"'Dipshit' is kind of his word for me," Jesse replied.

"Ear spike? Really David?" I kidded.

"For as long as I see that spike I am not letting this one go," said David. We walked to the car and drove to Jesse's house. When we arrived, Richard and Jane were cooking dinner. There were four days until Christmas so Jesse and I went shopping with the twins.

"Hey Jesse, I have to go to the bathroom so I'll text you and you guys go ahead," I said. He nodded and they walked into the shopping centre. After they disappeared I went into the Yankee Candle shop. I had something planned for Christmas night.

I texted Jesse and he said he was in Hollister getting the girls something while they were in Abercrombie. I met him there and he looked really confused. "Need help?"

"Yeah, what size do you think they wear and what would they like?" he asked me.

"Try this," I held up Hollister sweatpants and made a quick note. "They're super comfy and perfect for Christmas." He thanked me and proceeded to the check-out line. The girls though Jesse was in Abercrombie still so we went back there.

"Jesse where have you been?" asked Kate.

"Beca wanted me to come to her since she wasn't familiar with this mall," he said. Damn, he was getting a lot better at his excuses. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him.

"Wait, you guys bough each other's presents… together?" I asked.

"No silly! One goes to the fitting rooms while the other buys the apparel for the other one. It's simple and secret," explained Kiley. While Jesse and Kate were in the line to check out I pulled Kiley over.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

"I'm planning something for Jesse and I need to hide something in your room, can you do that?"

"Sure, just give it to me when we get home and tell me where to put it," she said. I thanked her and joined Jesse and Kate in the line.

"So, what would Michael and David want?" I asked Jesse.

"David likes video games and Michael likes books. We could head over to Barns & Noble then go to GameStop?" he offered. I nodded and we made our way over.

When we got home, I gave what needed hiding to the twins and they put it behind their closet door. "Just out of curiosity, why couldn't you put it in your room?"

"Because Jesse would see it and he might suspect something. Thanks guys, I appreciate this," and I walked out of their room. Jesse was laying on his bed watching TV and I decided to join him. I can't wait for my present to Jesse.

**And no guys, the present she put behind the twins' door was not a candle lol. Oh and just to clear things up about their age in case you were wondering:**

**Kiley & Kate – 14**

**David – 18**

**Michael – 24**

**Jesse & Beca – 20**

**Parents – Late 40's**

**Please leave a review! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I kept my friends waiting for this chapter. Evil? I think yes (; **

**P.S: Mental note to my friend Chloe.**

Chapter 15

**Christmas Eve**

I was preparing the twins' present on my laptop. I made them both mixes of their favourite songs and singers. I got Michael the two books he was dying for and David a few video games that were on his wish list. I put on a red half-sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, normal makeup, and combed my hair a little. "You look beautiful," said Jesse.

"Whatever, just put on your sweater," I said. He walked over and hugged me from behind.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too. Now seriously, get ready!" Jesse put on one of his favourite lame sweaters and we both walked downstairs to join the rest of his family. "Oh wait, I forgot something. You go downstairs and I'll join you there okay?" He nodded and proceeded to the first floor. I went into the twins' room and checked on his presents, they were right where I left them. I walked downstairs, joined Jesse on the couch, and looked around the house. The entire family was here. They always had Christmas Eve parties and invited their friends and family. It was a Swanson family tradition. His aunt and uncle had their two year old son with them. His name was James and he was _absolutely_ adorable. Their grandparents on their dad's side, his other brothers and sisters, their kids, and one of their kids that had a kid were all here. Jane only had one sibling that died giving birth so no one on Jane's side came. I noticed a slutty looking blonde over by the alcohol. She was obviously drunk already. I looked over at Jesse and he shook his head, silently saying not to worry. Jesse got us both a beer and then Jane stood up, tapping on her glass.

"Okay guys, it's time for the family song. Any requests?" asked Jane.

"Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars!" the twins said at the same time. Jane ran over to the radio and sought out the CD.

"Jane, instead of playing the instrumental on the CD player, why don't we do this acapella style?" I suggested. Everyone nodded and happily agreed. I started out, then Jesse joined, as did the twins, Michael, and David. This reminded me so much of my freshman year when Aubrey finally decided to let me run the Bellas. Everyone was smiling as the twins and I took the lead. Everyone ended up joining in and we sat there, singing as a family.

**Christmas Morning**

I woke up with the sound of Jesse's voice. Now usually boyfriends would do something romantic to wake you up on Christmas, but no, Jesse decided to go with his usual "Becaaw!" and the shaking of my side. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"What the hell Jesse?" I stammered.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he said. I laughed and he pulled me out of bed. I brushed by hair a bit so I wouldn't look like I just got out of bed, even though everyone looked like that. Everyone was downstairs waiting already. Jesse and I took our seats in between the twins and David on the floor. We made a circle and passed around the presents. They always took the presents from under the tree and made a pyramid out of them. We took presents down one-by-one and passed it to the owner. The twins opened the presents I got them first.

"A flash drive and a CD," said Kiley.

"Same here. What's on them?"

"Mash-ups of your favourite songs, the flash drive so you can download it on the computer and put it on your iPod, and the CD so you can play it wherever," I explained. Their mouths opened as wide as possible and they squealed as loud as they could.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" they said simultaneously. They hugged me with immense strength and Jesse was handed the next one.

"Ha-ha, you're welcome. I can help you download it if you need help," I offered. They nodded and Jesse ripped open his present from Michael. It was a poster of Judd Nelson in the last scene of The Breakfast Club.

"Oh my god. Thank you Michael!" Jesse screamed. He hugged Michael for the longest time. "Okay, Beca's turn," he said. He pulled out a rectangular box from his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it up and there lay a beautiful Pandora bracelet with a gold chain. It had an infinity sign that read '_forever_' on it.

"Oh my… thank you Jesse. I love you, it's perfect," I smiled. He took the bracelet from the box and put it around my wrist. He leaned in for a kiss and David made a sarcastic 'Aww.' When we finished opening presents, I wrote a note to Jesse and put it near the table. It was addressed 'Dear Jesse.' I quickly walked upstairs to start his present.

Jesse's POV:

Beca still hasn't given me her present to me. I wonder if she got me one. Wait, more importantly, where did she go? I walked into the kitchen and saw a note that said 'Dear Jesse.' I quickly opened it up and it said, "_The key to your present is not far. Look where Michael hides his jar.'_ His cookie jar on the top shelf of the pantry, of course. I walked into the pantry and grabbed the jar. I looked inside and found another note. This one said '_You are getting closer to what you seek. Go upstairs to the sunset's peak.'_ Sunset's peak? Oh! The window that Beca and I watch the sunset out of sometimes. I walked over to it but saw nothing. I looked around and saw a piece of paper attached to the blinds. _'You have managed to go this way. Find the place where a doll would stay.' _Dolls… the twins don't have any dolls! And I think they got rid of the doll house. Wait, did they? I walked all the way upstairs, into the game room, and up into the attic. I saw their old doll house, aw. I remember when they were that little. I saw a note attached to the princess Barbie. I read, _'A soft melody plays nearby. Go to the place for Renesmee's Lullaby.'_ Well that was an easy one. I walked into the music room and found the piano. A note was attached to the middle C-key. _'This last one is up ahead. Find the room where you rest your head.'_ My room. I walked to the third floor and opened the door. I saw Beca by the CD player dressed in a purple dress that was loose at the bottom. She took of some of her makeup, put on heels, and curled her hair. She was so stunning. I was speechless. "You look…" I started to say. She stopped me with a kiss and pressed the play button. A slow, instrumental song came on. She put her arms around my neck and I placed mine on her waist. There were candles that had the smell of Christmas cookies everywhere. I loved that smell. "Beca this is the most romantic thing _anyone_ has ever done for me. Where did you…" she stopped me again with a kiss on the upper lip. I rested my forehead on hers and we stared at each other for the longest time, still slowly dancing to the music. I felt the bracelet I got her resting on my neck.

"There's something else," she said. She led me over to my window and tapped twice on the glass. Big fireworks erupted as it was snowing. I don't know how she did it, but the fireworks made out the words 'Merry Christmas, Jesse, I love you.' all in red, green, and white fireworks.

"How on earth did you manage that?"

"You have a good family, Mr. Swanson," she smiled. We stood there watching them go over and over again for the longest time.

"Beca?" I started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think I know now."

"Know what?"

"You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. One day, Beca Mitchell, your last name will and will forever be, Swanson."

"Oh, and don't forget the aca-children that are inevitable," she added a smirk.

"I'm glad I wasn't the one reminding you this time." I leaned in and we made out for what felt like forever.

**Okay, I have to admit, even though I stayed up until 1:00am writing this, (big thanks to my friend Chloe for that) I really loved writing this chapter. It was just fun okay. Please leave a review for this chapter! I love waking up to them (: And remember, I usually update every night unless I'm at a friend's house or something. But heads up, I will be on vacation in 9 days for a week so I'm not sure how often I will update from July 27****th**** to August 3****rd****. Just a heads up and I'll remind you guys again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I was smarter and started this chapter early. Unlike last night where I started it at midnight, dumb move because I was up until 2:00am.**

Chapter 16:

Beca's POV:

The next morning, Jesse and I woke up naked. Oops. "See Becs, I told you we would be lovers," said Jesse.

"Please, don't say lovers," I said. He leaned in and we started making out yet again. We heard a knock on the door and I quickly hid my exposed front underneath the covers. Kiley walked in and I pretended to be asleep.

"Hey Jesse, will you make pancakes?" she asked.

"Sure, as soon as Beca wakes up. Just give her a few minutes and we'll be downstairs," Jesse excused. Kiley thanked him and walked out of the room. I opened my eyes and Jesse let out a sigh of relief. "So where were we…?" he leaned in again and I stole the comforter and ran into the closet.

"You're making pancakes remember?" I said as I poked my head out of the closet door.

"You're such a tease, Beca Mitchell," he said.

"You love me."

"Fine I'll make pancakes," he melted.

"I'm going to get in the shower okay? Go make pancakes." He put on pants and was about to walk out. "Jesse, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"What you don't like this view?" he said, gesturing to his abs. "Plus, shirtless pancakes are the best."

"Right… well good luck with that." I went into the bathroom and took off the bracelet Jesse had gotten me for Christmas. I really loved it. I put it by his bed on the table and hopped into the shower.

Jesse's POV:

"Regular or chocolate chip?" I asked the twins.

"Both!" they said simultaneously. I guess I'm cooking both. Beca came downstairs in a dark red robe with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She walked over to me and stole a bite-sized pancake that was on the plate.

"Hey!" I yelled and laughed. She skipped away and I ran after her saying "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" I grabbed the towel and spun it off of her head.

"That isn't fair. My hair will drip," she pouted. I playfully threw the towel at her and she flipped her hair at me, spraying me with water. "Okay. It's fair," she said.

"I'll get you back for that," I said.

"I gave you one last night, I don't think you're _allowed_ to get me back," she whispered into my ear. Damn it. She nibbled on my ear lobe which made me almost drop my spatula.

"Beca…" I started. Before I could finish she took another pancake and ran to the table. She was awfully fast for a girl who is eight inches shorter than me. "Go get dressed, tease," I said.

"What's a tease?" asked Kiley.

"A tease is a Beca," I said sternly. She gave me a sarcastic gasp. Mom and Dad walked downstairs.

"Okay we're off. Be back in few weeks!" they said.

"Where are you going?" asked Beca.

"Every New Years they go to Las Vegas since they got married there. Their anniversary is on the last day of the year," I explained to her.

"So you're leaving Michael in charge?" she asked.

"Oh, no sweet heart. No one's in charge. As long as someone looks after the twins and cooks, which you guys can do for yourself, right?" asked Mom.

"Yeah, Mom. We got it," I said.

"Well, happy anniversary then!" said Beca. They kissed everyone good-bye and walked out of the house. "Finally, no more getting in trouble for having fun after midnight!" I said. Beca made a shocking glare and gestured to the twins while they were looking at me, confused. Oops.

"What fun?" asked Kate.

"We throw snowballs at neighbors' windows," explained Beca. I need to thank her, my excuses are getting better but I was brain-dead for that one.

"Yeah, but you aren't allowed to tell anyone or do that with us, got it?" I said.

"Ugh, fine," said Kiley.

Beca's POV:

David came downstairs shortly after that. "I smell Jesse's shirtless pancakes!" he cheerfully screamed. Do his 'shirtless' pancakes actually have a different scent? Whatever, as long as they taste good. I still cannot believe he almost told the twins what we sometimes do at midnight. That little dipshit. I love him though. I looked down at the Pandora bracelet that fit just right around my skinny wrist. Is it weird that he looked incredibly sexy when he's making pancakes shirtless? His abs… what's happening to me?

"I'm gonna go get dressed," I said as I walked upstairs. I slipped on a bra, underwear, tank top, Jesse's Treble hoodie, and dark jeans. I brushed my hair and put on some makeup. When I walked downstairs, Jesse was serving everyone pancakes.

"What, so you just own my hoodie now?" he asked, pointing to the Treble jacket I was wearing.

"I'm your girlfriend, so yes," I said. Michael managed a laugh and Jesse rolled his eyes. When we were done, Michael took everyone's plate and washed them. I started tapping my fingers to 'Starships' on the windowsill as I watched the snow fall.

"You're staring at it like it's the first time you've seen snow," Jesse said as he looked outside with me. He looked back at me and realized something. "You've never been out in the snow?"

"We use to see it a lot, but my aunt was over protective when it came to outdoors, so I've never felt it," I said quietly, so the twins wouldn't hear us. It would ruin the excuse I made up. He grabbed me by my hand and pulled me upstairs to his room. He gave me one of Kiley's winter hats and some snow boots. He dragged me back downstairs and we went outside. I observed my surroundings and touched the snow. It was ice cold. Jesse was watching me with an intent stare.

"Now you look like you're investigating a crime scene for the first time," he observed.

"It's a new feeling," I said. I lay down and moved my arms and legs side to side, creating a snow angel. Jesse lay next to me and did the same thing. While he was standing up admiring his, I dropped a snowball down his back and ran to the other side of the yard as quick as possible. I hadn't noticed I ran straight over the frozen pool. "Why don't you drain it in the winter?" I asked.

"It's fun to slide around on," he yelled back.

"Do you have ice skates?" I had only been ice skating once, but I don't remember it that well. I went with my dad when I was a little girl, before he decided to leave.

"No, we take boogie boards and leave them out for a day so they are frozen and ready to slide around on, it's sort of like bumper cars with boogie boards. But, we could go to an ice skating rink later if you wanted to, that may be more fun."

"Okay. I don't really know how to skate though…" I admitted.

"Don't worry Becs, I'll be right beside you." We walked inside after long hours of playing in the snow and settled down for lunch. Jesse cooked seashell-shaped macaroni and cheese, which was weird, since it was winter. Who sells seashells in winter? After we ate, Jesse told everyone we were going to the ice skating rink and they decided to join. Since it wasn't far and the roads were sort of slippery, we decided to walk. I fell a few times. When we got there, we all got the ice skates fitted. Jesse helped me walk around in them.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," I said.

"It's like walking… on ice… with paper-narrow-feet," Jesse tried to reassure me.

"Thanks, that definitely helped." He brought me onto the ice and I watched as the few other people that were here skate like pros. There was a five year old girl in fancy white skates who could probably skate better than Jesse. Kiley and Kate were racing Michael and David across the ice while Jesse was trying to help me. "You can go race with them if you want," I said.

"And leave you? Not for the world. I came here for you, Becs." I smiled and he held me in front of him so I wouldn't fall. He put me to his side and we held hands. "Remember, it's like walking. Just don't lift your feet and make them a tad diagonal." I did as so and it was pretty easy. I slipped on ice and lost my balance. Jesse tried to help me but he ended up tumbling down with me. We both laughed and lay there for the longest time. As soon as we got up, I skated towards the wall and Jesse followed. He took one of my hands while the other was on the wall. I was skating sort of slow until I let go of the wall to the right of me.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this…" I said in an unsure-but-proud tone. I started to go a little faster as Jesse kept up. I let go of his hand and skated around the rink in a circle. He tried to catch me, but I hid behind the about-to-race Kiley and Kate. He tackled me to the ground after the twins went off to catch up with Michael and David. Jesse and I laughed as hard as we could and continued to enjoy ourselves at the rink.

**Leave a review? I started this around noon, but took way to many breaks because its midnight now. What can I say? #NoRegrets **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I didn't update last night! **

Chapter 17:

**New Years Eve**

"So why do just the teenagers and young adults come to the New Years Eve party?" I asked. Jesse and the twins were getting the drinks, chips, and other objects to put out.

"In the Swanson family, this is our holiday. Mothers and Fathers have their very own day, and so why shouldn't we have ours?" Jesse replied in question. I saw people start to walk in, but I knew none of them until I saw a familiar blonde. Great, _she's_ joining the party. She walked up to Jesse and he sighed, clearly annoyed by her presence.

"What is _she_ doing here," said Brittany as she looked at me.

"Spending vacation with me," Jesse said when put his arm around me as I walked up. She scowled.

"You know you would much rather have me, a sexy, tall, blonde, rather than a short, depleted girl who doesn't know when to stop going after people that are too good for her. He's your charity sweet heart," said Brittany.

"Wow, jealous much? Jesse and I love each other-" I started as Jesse interrupted me.

"And I would never leave her for a slut like you. I would never leave her, period," he said.

"I highly doubt that. And Jesse," she said as she moved closer to him, "I found a trick to weight loss, since you're in to light-weights."

"Did you take off your makeup?" I asked sarcastically.

"At least I'm not anorexic, you freak."

"Beca's not anorexic and that's not something you should say. It's not a joke," Jesse saved. I was just about done with this girl. I swear if one more word comes out of her mouth…

"So you really need your boyfriend to back you up? How cute," she said. That's it.

"At least I have a boyfriend to back me up," I screamed before attacking her. I punched her in the face and kicked her side. She was knocked to the ground and I jumped on top of her and pinned her down. Jesse pulled me back as people looked at me in shock. Brittany wasn't unconscious, but I probably gave her a concussion. Michael, David, Dylan, the twins, John, and a few other people were smiling and cheering. I laughed at their amusement. Dylan, being very strong, picked her up and threw her on the couch. Jesse was still staring at me like I was a ghost.

"You're a lot stronger than you look Becs!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Yeah where did that come from?" asked Kate. Many others were conversing about what had just happened.

"When you build up your own walls, you learn a few things about defense and offense. This part, being the offense," I explained.

About an hour after that, everyone had dropped the topic. We were all eating, drinking, laughing, and just hanging out. I looked at the couch that Brittany was on, but she disappeared. "Jesse?" I walked up to him.

"Yeah?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and showed him the couch. "She probably left. You gave her a pretty hard beat down. Nice job, by the way." I laughed and thanked him. I guess he was right. We all went outside and started catching fireflies. One landed on my nose and I went cross-eyed looking at it. "Beca?"

"I know it's there. Shh..." I cupped my hand and it crawled in. I really didn't know why there were fireflies in the winter, but I figured I would look crazy if I asked the bug itself. I walked over to Jesse who also had one in his hand. We let ours go together and watched everyone try to catch the little insects. There were so many of them! Jesse said he was going to get a jar from his room to catch them in, then we were going to bring it into a dark room and see what would happen. We would eventually let them go, of course. He walked inside and I walked over to the twins. "Catch any yet?"

"Yeah, a bunch!" they said. I caught a few more and realized Jesse wasn't back yet. Maybe he needed help? I walked inside and up the stairs. I heard mumbling that sounded like yelling.

"Get away from me!" screamed a voice from afar. I rushed upstairs to Jesse's bathroom to find Brittany kissing Jesse. I didn't know what to do. I noticed Jesse trying to push her off, so he obviously was struggling.

"Get the fuck off of him!" I yelled. I hammer-fisted her neck and her head hit the toilet seat. She lay unconscious in front of us. Jesse took a washcloth and rubbed it all over his face.

"That was disgusting. Thanks Beca," he said.

"I can't stand her. That little bitch never knows when to stop." I gave her another good kick to the head and we both carried her downstairs. A few people came in and looked at us in shock, again.

"What happened?" asked a girl, probably about 16.

"Well, the unconscious one right here ambushed Jesse in his bathroom, started making out with him, and then I walked in and one thing led to another and her head landed on a toilet seat," I explained.

"Oh, just that," the girl said sarcastically. I laughed and looked around.

"So… where do we put her?" asked Jesse.

"Um… we could handcuff her, with the handcuffs in your room, to something heavy so we can figure it out in the morning?" I suggested.

"Sounds great," Jesse said.

"Why do you have handcuffs in your room…?" asked Jesse's friend John. We looked at him and back at each other. He turned around and tried to shake the image from his head. We laughed and carried her to the family room. Jesse brought down the handcuffs and cuffed her to a metal bar in the fireplace.

"Sadly we can't use these tonight…" Jesse pouted. I let out a sarcastic sigh and stood up. We were going to bring her to her parents' house tomorrow morning and let them know what happened. I hope they won't be mad that I knocked her daughter out twice in less than two hours. That was a long shot, but I can hope, right? Jesse got the sparkling soda from the fridge and poured everyone a glass. Michael walked down with a giant case in his hands.

"Who's ready for fireworks?" he yelled in a deep tone. Everyone raised their glass and we walked outside. We watched them go off and more start flying through the air, making patterns of all sorts. We brought out the sparklers like we did on the 4th of July and messed around with them. Jesse and his other friend Kyle were shouting spells at each other. Nerds. I whispered something in Jesse's ear and he understood. We both put out our sparklers and walked inside. He picked me up and carried me to his room. The clothing pile on the floor got bigger and bigger, the moans got louder and louder, then the next thing you know, and of course this happens, someone walks in. It was a blonde guy.

"Uh, oops? I'll go… um…" John managed.

"What the hell?" asked Jesse.

"Well, we wanted you to know that the handcuffed girl escaped, she still has the handcuffs because the chain was cut. It looked like a knife did that, meaning she's armed," he warned. Jesse sighed and got up. He put some pants on and I was under the covers, hiding my exposed self from John. Jesse walked downstairs and I joined them after putting clothes on.

"Should we go next door?" I asked.

"Probably, just to check. But if what John says is true, and she is armed, I need to stay with Beca. She would be after her, no doubt," Jesse said aloud.

"Lucy and I will go, if Dan and Ron come," said Jenna. They were four of the Swanson's friends whose families have known each other for decades. Jesse nodded and they were about to walk out when the doorbell rang. They looked at Jesse and he nodded. Lily opened the door and Brittany's parents walked in with Brittany herself.

"She doesn't remember anything that happened," said Mrs. Santos. "So what really did happen?" I walked up to her and explained everything. She nodded like she understood. "Ah, I'm so sorry for her actions."

"You mean, you aren't mad?" I concernedly asked.

"Not at all! We're going to take her to the hospital and tell them that she tripped on a chair and hit a few things while she fell. I won't say you did it, dear," she said.

"Wow, thanks. And again, I'm really sorry." She shook it off like it was nothing and her and Mr. Santos carried her out the door. I looked at Jesse, "What time is it?" He looked at his watch.

"11:30! Come on guys! We're going to Times Square!" Everyone got in their cars and drove about a mile away from the ball dropping. To avoid traffic, we ran to it. We were just in time for the countdown. '5…4…3…2…1…" we heard everyone say. We watched the ball drop and Jesse pulled me in for a kiss. It was officially 2014, and I was happy to spend the first day of it with Jesse.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, sorry I didn't update last night! I was with a friend so uh. Leave a review? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews (:**

Chapter 18:

Jesse's POV:

I woke up spooning Beca. She was still asleep though. I couldn't help but stare at her while she slept, she was just so adorable. Her eyes fluttered open and I saw her brilliant blue iris. "Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" I asked.

"Every morning, nerd," she replied. It's true. She always woke up with a compliment from me. But how could I help myself? They were all true.

"Hungry?" I saw her rubbing her stomach with a look of plead in her eyes. She nodded and smiled really big. "Bacon, eggs, toast, and grits are on the menu this morning, my lady." I got up from the bed and walked into the closet. I noticed Beca didn't follow me, so I poked my head out the door. She lay with her arms out, wanting me to carry her. "Do I have to dress you too?" I said sarcastically. She laughed and I picked her up. I set her down in the closet and, it being huge, ran around and hid behind a stack of clothing. "Beca…" I walked to where she was and found her missing. I felt a small, light weight person jump onto my back as I was crouched over. Somehow she managed to get dressed incredibly fast. "I have to put pants on," I said. She tightened her grip around me. Was she really expecting me to put pants on _while_ she was on my back? I managed to throw on some jeans and I carefully carried her down the steps. I got downstairs and everyone was on the couch watching TV.

"It's about time! We were so hungry, _Michael _was about to cook," said Kate. Michael was an awful cook, but he knew how. He just thinks instructions are for cheaters so he refuses to use them.

"Beca here was sleeping in," I said, making up an excuse.

"Hey don't blame this on me!" she fought back. I giggled and walked into the kitchen to start preparing the food.

When I finished cooking, everyone lined up with a plate. Beca was first up. I gave her two strips the crispy-but-not-too-crispy bacon, a spoon full of grits, a small amount of eggs and poured salt and pepper on them, and one piece of toast. "Well, someone knows me well," she said.

"It's true. And I'm full of fun facts about you. Like when you're in be-" I started.

"Jesse!" she interrupted. She obviously knew what I was going to say. Everyone else served themselves and we sat down to eat. I noticed I was being pelted with bread crumbs.

"Beca?" I asked. She looked completely clueless. I smirked and threw a piece of bread back at her. This seemed like a normal boyfriend-girlfriend conversation, and I wish it would go on every day, but school starts again in a few days so we have to leave tomorrow. I let out a quiet sigh and continued eating.

**Day Before Winter Break is Over**

Beca's POV:

Today was January 3rd, sadly. Jesse and I waved goodbye to the twins, Michael, and David. Michael drove us to the airport and we made our way through the security checks. I made it through without any notes from the security, thank god. After an hour, we boarded our plane to Georgia. I was working on my music and Jesse was intently staring at my screen. "Oh my god, Jesse," I started.

"This is amazing Beca. Can I listen?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and handed him the headphones and he started smiling like an idiot. "This is still amazing Beca. You're music skills and my obsession with movies will go far. I guarantee it."

"Make it official then," I said. He got the message.

"It's inevitable," he said. I laughed and continued on my music as he put in a movie called 'Back to the Future."

A few hours later, we arrived at the Bellas house. Everyone except Stacie was already there, and I really didn't want to know where Stacie was. While Jesse was helping me unpack, Fat Amy came in. "What up Shawshank?" she asked.

"Unpacking. How was break?" I replied.

"I went to Tasmania and practiced my wrestling. I brought down dingoes and gave them as presents. Everyone was so shocked, I think they liked them!" she said happily. I chuckled and she sat on my bed. Jesse was still unpacking my suitcases. "So how about you? Break a lot of stuff?" asked Amy.

"Amy! No! Not at all! I'm not Stacie," I said offended. Amy laughed.

"But seriously, what did you do?"

"Well, I was reunited with my enemy and well… she ended up with minor amnesia."

"Way to go, Beca!" cheered Amy. I did a sarcastic bow and continued to unpack. When she walked out of the room, Jesse grabbed me from behind and started to move his hand up the back of my shirt.

"Jesse…" I said.

"Beca…" he said back.

"Can't I just unpack first?"

"We already did." Oh shit, we are done. What came over me that fast? I let out a sigh and smiled.

"Alright nerd, but after that you're taking me out to dinner."

"Fair enough."

Later that night, Jesse kept to his word and made me get dressed in something fancy. He knocked on the door to the Bellas house and entered without permission, since he had a key. He tapped twice on my door and let himself in. "Ready?" he asked. I checked myself in the mirror and nodded. He took my hand and we walked downstairs. All of the Bellas were gasping.

"Beca, you…" Stacie started.

"Don't," I cut her off. They all quickly looked away and Jesse and I walked out together. He brought me into 'Voliga,' a fancy Italian restaurant. We both really loved Italian so we had that kind of food a lot. They waiter walked us to a table and took our orders for drinks. I noticed a guy eating alone was staring at me. I tried not to look at him.

"I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back," said Jesse. That creep was still looking at me. How did Jesse not notice? I was about to get up to go with him when the guy from across the aisle sat down in Jesse's seat.

"Um…?" I questioned.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are the most beautiful girl?" the stranger asked.

"You're hitting on me when I'm on a date with my boyfriend? Really?"

"Feisty. That's good in a girl."

"Leave me alone." The waiter brought Jesse and I's drink over with a confused look on his face.

"Ma'am?" asked the waiter.

"This man is bothering me while my date is in the restroom. Could you make him leave?" I asked.

"That's not true. She invited me to sit with her," the stranger lied. Jesse came walking in.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"This woman says this man is bothering her. Which one of you is her?" asked the waiter. They both said 'I am' at the same time. The waiter was utterly confused.

"He is," I said pointing to Jesse.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a four star restaurant and we will not tolerate any… disturbances," said the waiter. Thank god. He was escorted out and we ordered our food.

"Well that was… interesting?" I said. He nodded and took my hand in his. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me with his warm eyes. God his eyes made me melt. They were so… perfect. He was so perfect. He-wait, what am I saying? What the hell has he turned me into?

"Beca, you alright? You're staring intently at the floor behind me…" he said after turning around, seeing nothing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm great," I lied. I obviously wasn't great. He's in my mind all the time and I can't explain that or even control it. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a sip of my drink.

"You sure… you seem a bit off…" I looked down and smiled. I found my gaze met with his and I whispered the three words every man loves to hear.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beca."

**Okay HEADS UP! I don't know how often I will post next week, I'll be at our vacation house so I won't be on the laptop for a while! I'll post as much as possible though, I promise xx  
Please leave a review on this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**One Week Later**

Beca's POV:

"Beca, can you and Jesse come over? We have a question for you that we would rather ask in person," Chloe said from the other end of the phone. She was seven months pregnant and had a low blood pressure, so she was doing great.

"Sure. Be there in a few," I told her. She hung up and I went to tell Jesse. After I got dressed, I walked into the Treble house. "Hey where's Jesse?" I asked Uni.

"Crashed on the couch last night. Poor guy probably has a serious hangover," he said. Great. I walked over to the couch and found him with an empty cup in his hand and he was dead asleep.

"Jesse," I shook him. "Jesse wake up."

"W-what…" he groaned. I took the empty cup and walked over to the kitchen. I rinsed it out and filled it with water.

"Here this will help with your headache," I said after giving him the glass.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Jesse, its two in the afternoon. You missed both of your classes."

"Oh. Something going on?"

"We have to go to Chloe's," I stated. I helped him up and then looked down. All the Trebles quickly looked away. "Jesse… w-where are your pants?" He looked down and took the blanket from my hand and quickly covered himself.

"I… I don't know…" he replied, utterly confused. I sighed and dragged him to his room. I helped him get dressed and gave him two pills to help his headache. We took his car and I drove us to Chloe and Josh's apartment. When we arrived, I knocked and they let us in. We sat on the couch after Josh handed us a cup of coffee.

"So, with me being six months pregnant, we were talking about, you know, baby things. And it came across us that we wanted a godmother and godfather," Chloe started.

"And we were wondering if you would be the godparents," Josh finished. I squealed and Jesse smiled. We both happily nodded and carefully hugged Chloe and squeezed Josh. We all sat on the couch and started to watch NCIS.

"The baby keeps kicking. Maybe I'm hungry?" Chloe questioned herself. I stared at her belly for a while and she noted my gaze. "Do you want to feel, Beca?" I looked up at her and smiled. I moved to the other side of the couch where Chloe was and put my hands on her perfectly round belly. I sat there waiting for a few moments and I felt a small force. All I could do was grin. I couldn't believe there was a small human growing inside of her.

**Day of Semi-Finals, One Month Later**

The Bellas were rehearsing one more time before we had to drive to the Semis in an hour. The moment after we finished our rehearsal set, Jesse came running in. "Beca!" he screamed. He pulled me from the what I was doing and over to the couch. "My mom just called. She wants you to spend spring break with us!"

"That sounds amazing! My dad wanted to spend at least a day with me though…" I sighed.

"We could just leave a day early?"Jesse suggested. I nodded and invited him to come with me. "Sounds great. I'll call my mom back. Good luck tonight," he blew me a sarcastic kiss like I did at the first Riff-Off we had.

A few hours later we arrived at the Semi-Finals. We noticed the Footnotes made another appearance this year, now that their lead singer was in college. They were good, but nothing we couldn't handle. The Trebles sang 'Locked out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars and… oh my god. That is not fair. Jesse did his sexy hip thrust and looked right at me. He winked seductively and carried on with his set. I felt like I just exploded. His hip thrust was like a bullet to the head. It made me melt. "Beca, you alright?" asked Kendall. "You look paler than usual."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm great," I felt the colour wash back into my cheeks. When the Trebles finished, we walked on stage and everyone prepared themselves for what we were about to do. We did a mash-up of what I had been working on in the plane a few weeks ago. I caught Jesse staring at me as I was about to do my 'unf' move as Gail calls it.

Jesse's POV:

Watching Beca could give me a heart attack. "Dude," I heard Donald say. I looked at him, puzzled. He pointed down and I found myself having a boner. Shit. I covered up with my long Treble jacket and tried to calm myself. Her voice gave me an eargasm. Her smallness made me melt. And, well, her. Simple as that. She was all I ever needed. I swear she turned me into the sappiest guy. When they finished their set, they joined us behind the curtain, and I was struggling to hide what had happened.

Beca's POV:

As much as he tried to hide it, I could tell he had a boner. I tried to ignore it. The announcer came on stage and announced the winners. The Trebles and Bellas moved on, Jesse got second, of course. The Footnotes looked upset though. They obviously weren't expecting _that_ performance from us. Since the ICCA Finals weren't for a few months, we decided to spend the night relaxing, knowing we did good. After we got back to the Bellas house, the Trebles decided to come over and Jesse came to my room. "Okay I'm sorry Beca I didn't mean to-Beca?" he wandered. I was hiding in my closet, giving him the surprise he has wanted since we went on stage.

Jesse's POV:

Where was Beca? I looked around her room and finally into the closet. Approaching me was a fully unclothed Beca. She dropped down on her knees and removed my pants. Many things happened after that, including something we had never done before.

The next morning, Beca and I woke up naked. No one was in here so I got up and threw on some pants and a spare shirt I had brought with me. Whenever I go to the Bellas house or Beca comes to the Trebles house, we bring a spare set of clothes. She quickly got up after me and looked through her closet. She looked in the mirror, "Oh my god…" she started.

"What?" I asked.

"Jesse… my shoulder…" she turned around so I could see. There were bruises from last night. "This is Breaking Dawn all over again," said Beca. She really made a movie reference. I handed her my Treble jacket and some of her sweatpants.

"Just don't let anyone see until they're healed," I told her.

"Jesse, we're having a pool party later and I already said I would go. Kira is trying to get her medical degree so I can't pretend to be sick. Plus, Fat Amy would _make _me go. Face it Jess, they'll find out sooner or later." I guess she was right, sadly. She put on the hoodie and sweatpants and we walked downstairs to get breakfast.

Later that day, Beca climbed in the outdoor pool with the rest of the girls. She quickly hopped in and hid herself under the water so no one would see her bruises. I hopped in after Beca and swam with her. "Beca, why are you so far under water? You're in the three foot deep section..." Stacie questioned.

"My neck is hot, and this water feels good on it," she excused.

"Right… I've seen that trick before. Stand up Beca." I could see her cheeks turning red after she started to slowly stand. Everyone gasped except Stacie. She just squealed. They all made 'Oooh' noises and laughed. "Way to go Beca. First bruises? Been there before. Don't be ashamed! It's like a rite of passage," said Stacie. Man this girl was weird. She had _way_ too much sex. Beca and I continued to swim and race over and over again until we got tired. Donald was inside cooking dinner because he was into the culinary arts. We all dried off as Donald called us in and Beca put on her cover up to avoid contact with other Trebles. I feel bad. I did this to her. Her hips were so bruised, worse than her shoulders. I had to hold them down last night because she kept arching her back. Even though the consequences of last night didn't turn out so great, I regret nothing that happened after the Semi-Finals.

**Please leave a review! I'm trying to reach 100 reviews because that's cool okay. Again, I'm leaving on Friday so if I don't post, I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY, I'M JUST ON VACATION! With that said, nighttt. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Jesse, don't be afraid to touch me again," I said. We hadn't done _anything_ for almost two weeks. This was unlike him.

"I hurt you. I hurt your frail body. I don't know if I can forgive myself," he sulked. Poor Jesse. Why couldn't he see that I was perfectly happy?

"I forgave you. I didn't even blame you. I enjoyed myself that night."

"Well, so did I. It's just…"

"Jesse. I'm great. All healed, and it's normal according to Stacie."

"Every sexual thing is normal for Stacie." Jesse was sitting down in his computer chair. I walked over and straddled him. He looked up at me with plead in his eyes. His perfect, perfect eyes.

"I'm alright. I promise," I told him. He grinned and picked me up and laid me down on his bed.

About an hour later, Jesse decided it was time for another movication. We were watching Girl in Progress, and so far it was really good. That girl was out of her mind, but I guess she had her reasons. I was staring at him until he noticed. "Jesse?" I asked.

"Yeah Becs?" he whispered.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me. When I pushed you away, you kept coming back. And when you were done, you found a place in your heart to forgive me. You've taught me to trust more, to let them into my heart. You're changing me in a positive way, and I owe you for that."

"You don't owe me anything. I love you, and that's all that matters," he said before leaning in. This time, I didn't stop him.

**One Month Later**

Jesse was cooking the guys' breakfast when I came over. "Hey," I said while play punching him. He gave me a peck on the top of my head and continued on his bacon. I got a call from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Beca!" said the voice that sounded like Josh's.

"Josh?"

"Chloe, she's gone into labor. Come to the hospital, now!" and he hung up. I stared at Jesse with a look of alarm. He looked at me, tilted his head down a little, and raised his eyebrows. I nodded and he dropped his spatula. We both ran out of the door and hopped into Jesse's car. He raced down the streets and arrived at the hospital.

"Chloe Newman?" I asked urgently.

"Room 409," said the nurse. We knocked on the door and the doctor said we couldn't enter. We sat impatiently in the hall for a few hours. I refused to get up so Jesse went and got us some Chinese food. About an hour after we ate, Josh came out.

"Wanna meet you're goddaughter?" he smiled.

"God… d-daughter?" Oh my god. It was a girl. A baby girl. I walked in and their lay my exhausted best friend, and a little bundle of joy in her arms. She looked up at me and grinned happily. "Can… can I hold her?" I asked cautiously. She nodded and gave the little girl to me. Josh came over and carefully put his arm around his wife. The baby opened her little blue eyes and stared at Jesse and I. She wiggled her arms and wrapped her hand around my finger. It was the best feeling ever. Her little dainty fingers and her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. Jesse stuck his finger near her nose and made a funny face. She managed a soft giggle. I handed her to Josh and he and Chloe sat there, cradling their little glow.

**Spring Break**

"Ready?" I asked Jesse. He looked around the room and let out a happy sigh. We walked out of the door after saying goodbye to all the Bellas and Trebles. We decided we were going to my dad's first, to get it over with.

"I'm sure she's not that bad," Jesse said on the subject of Sheila. We had arrived at my dad's house and knocked on the door.

"Right. She's great, if you think a woman only a few years older than me dating a middle-aged man is considered 'great.'" The person who answered was a tall blonde in her 20's. Sheila.

"Beca! So glad you could come! Come on inside, I made dinner!" she sounded excited.

"Nothing better than your cooking," I said sarcastically. Jesse looked at me when Sheila turned around. "You'll find out what I'm talking about when you take a bite." We walked in and set our bags on the floor by the stairs.

"Jesse, you can put your luggage in the guest room after diner," said my dad. Really Dad. Really.

"Dad, he's sleeping in my room. With me," I confirmed. My dad looked at me and shook his head. "Okay, either you can deal with it or stay up all night thinking about it. Or we could just leave."

"Fine, Beca. You win again," said my dad. He should really know better than to try me. We sat down to eat and everyone except me took a bite. "Beca, eat your dinner."

"I'd rather not," I protested.

"Sheila tried hard to cook this. Now, eat it." I took a bite and spit it out.

"Oh my god. Can we just order pizza?"

"Beca…"

"It's okay, don't force her to eat it. I don't really like it either," said Sheila. Jesse was sitting there struggling to eat it until she said that. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey Beca, can I talk to you in the living room?" she said with her slight country accent. I sighed and followed her. "Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Jesse. Do you love him?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I love him."

"I saw the way you two look at each other. You know Beca, all I want to do is get along with you. That's all I want."

"Yeah, well, my dad left us for you. If you had the slightest idea of what I've gone through, it would be really hard to let you in," I said before walking out of the room. I took Jesse out of the room and dragged him to my room, along with our bags. "Can we just go to sleep?" I begged.

"Becs, its only 7:30 and neither of us have eaten... pleasant food. Pizza will be here soon, your dad ordered it," Jesse told me.

"I just want it to be tomorrow already. I want to get out of here, go to New York, and be with your family because it's a lot better than mine. Mine sucks, yours is paradise."

"Okay, I'll tell you what. We go downstairs when the pizza gets here, and then I'll _help _you fall asleep," he suggested.

"Jesse, not at my dad's. He checks on me while I sleep. He's a pedophile at heart."

"Well, how about a movie?"

"I guess I won't argue with that."

"Beca, Jesse, pizza's here!" my dad said as he came in.

"Hey dad, remember when we bought the house and it came with a door? It's for knocking." Jesse and I got up and walked downstairs. We sat at the table, yet again, and started eating. "So much better," I said.

"Beca are you a virgin?" my dad randomly asked.

"What the hell dad?" Jesse nearly spit out his drink. "That's not something you ask at dinner!"

"Well fine, I'll ask after dinner," he stated. Was he serious? Does he not respect my privacy?

"No, I'm not a virgin, happy?" I said. I was just about done with him. I would honestly rather be with Sheila right now.

"What! When did you lose it? Why haven't you told me? Did mom know? How old were you? Why do you never tell me anything? How come-"

"Dad! Stop with the questions! Maybe there's a reason to _why_ I never told you anything, shut you out, and never visited. Maybe it's because you left Mom and I. Maybe it's because you gave up on us! You left me fatherless when I was thirteen! Do you know how hard that is? And if it was so hard for you, you wouldn't have left. You would have stayed, and gone through with all this shit. Talked it through. Talked to mom. Not just leave a fucking note on the fridge and not come home again. Not leave us for a girl in her early 20's. I was sick and tired of your shit, and then mom died. She died three years after the divorce. You weren't there for me. You were never there for me! I had to live with you, why do you think I wanted to move to LA? I didn't want to go to Barden, I didn't want to be with you. I didn't want to be near you. You were a last resort when I had troubles with Jesse and the girls. I even went to the Dean for advice. And my philosophy teacher with no life! I lost it my fucking virginity when I was 16. I was raped. You never knew, I never wanted you to know. You wouldn't have done anything, you would have continued on with your little toy of a wife! When I won a medal in ninth grade, you didn't care. You said 'That's great' and moved on. You didn't even make eye contact. And you know what? I don't want to be around you anymore. I don't care if we have to fly at night, Jesse and I are leaving. Now." I didn't even look back at him, I stormed out of the room. I was wiping away my tears and Jesse joined me upstairs. "Jesse, can we just go to the airport? I'm not staying here." I sat down on my bed and Jesse sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wiped away my tears while rubbing my back. "Thank you Jesse, for being here."

"Let's go to the airport," and that was our final word before heading out.

**Lol intense paragraph. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! I love reading them (:**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

It was four o'clock in the morning when we arrived at Jesse's house. We knocked on the door in the pouring rain, and nothing happened for a few minutes. "Okay I'm not waiting here. Everyone's asleep," Jesse declared. He hopped over the porch and opened the window. "I'll let you in when I get to the door," he promised. He practically dived into the house. I heard a loud bang, which probably woke someone up and scared them to death, and the front door opened. Jesse took our bags and began to walk upstairs to his room. His mother intercepted us on the second floor.

"Jesse? Beca? What are you doing here so early?" she stuttered.

"Beca couldn't stand her dad and refused to spend the night, so we flew here. And it's raining really hard, so we need dry clothes," Jesse explained.

"Oh honey, do you want to talk about it?" she asked me.

"Not really, not now anyway. Maybe in the morning. Has it always been this cold?" I said while shivering.

"Just ah, here okay. Give me your wet clothes and I'll throw them in the wash. Go upstairs and change though, no need to strip in front of me."

"Thanks," we laughed. We walked upstairs to Jesse's room and changed into something dry. His mother knocked and took the wet clothes from us. I climbed in Jesse's bed and he lay down next to me. I nuzzled my head into his chest and before I knew it we were talking about everything that had happened.

Jesse's POV:

"Is all that true? What you said, I mean," I asked.

"Yeah, I wish it wasn't. After my mom died, I was living with my aunt for a few years, then she got lung cancer. She smoked a lot. So I had to move in with my dad. My high school years were the worst years of my life. I was called anorexic, slutty, emo, and it all got to me. I got called slutty because I was raped. Do you know how much that doesn't make sense? I dated a few times, but everything went wrong. That's why I built up my walls so high. That's why it was hard for me to let you in," she sighed. I was struggling to confront her with something I had seen in her room. They weren't something I should get into, but I was so curious. She had blades in her drawer.

"Beca…" I started.

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask… no, tell… a little bit of both. When we were in your room, you said to get something out of your drawer, and I saw… I…" I don't know if I can do this.

"Jesse?" she pondered.

"Beca, did you ever self harm?" I said incredibly fast so I wouldn't pause.

"I…" she broke down into tears. I tried to comfort her by putting my arm around her shoulder and resting my head on hers.

"It's okay Beca…" I tried to reassure her. I could understand why she did it, she had a hard childhood and was bullied throughout high school.

"I was going to get rid of those, but I didn't know how. I obviously couldn't sell them to anyone, or throw them away because my dad might have seen them. So I kept them in my room and forgot about them. I had really just wanted to go to LA, get a job at a record label, you know, play my music. Then I went to Barden, met you and the Bellas, and I don't know. My whole life changed. That day when I tried to apologize to you, and you didn't forgive me, I knew I had messed up. I knew I needed to change my life. I knew I had to make it up to you. I know that now. I know I was foolish to do anything that I did in the past, and for that I'm sorry," she explained.

"You don't do that anymore though, right?" I was still concerned for her.

"No, of course not."

"Beca, I'm really glad you're opening up to me. Truly, I am." She smiled and drifted off into a safe sleep.

We woke up the next morning with a knock on the door. "Is Beca really here?" asked Kiley as she walked in. "What happened?"

"My dad isn't that great of a guy," said Beca as she was rubbing her eyes to the newly exposed light that filled the room.

"Well, now that you're back Jesse, you get to cook pancakes!" exclaimed Kate.

"Glad you guys missed me," I said sarcastically. Beca and I walked downstairs so I could cook breakfast when we heard a knock on the door. Beca walked over and opened it.

Beca's POV:

I opened the door and there stood a familiar, tall, slutty looking blonde, Brittany. "Brittany?" I said in awe. What the hell was she doing here? How did she know I was here?

"Look, Beca, I know I was probably a bitch. From what I remember, you were right. I can't stand in the way of you and Jesse, because, and it hurts saying this, you two were obviously meant for each other. So, I have decided to leave the both of you alone," she said. I honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

"Uh… okay… thanks, I guess," I managed. She smiled sweetly, for the first time ever, and walked back into her house. "That was weird," I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"What was?" asked David.

"Brittany came to the door… and apologized? Then walked to her house after giving me a sweet smile," I said. Jesse's eyes nearly popped out of his head onto the griddle.

"She did _what?"_ everyone said at the exact same time.

"Well that was even weirder. She apologized for being a bitch. Oops, sorry," I said looking at the twins.

"It's fine," they said innocently. I looked at Jesse and he was abruptly shaking his head, then he continued to flip pancakes. We continued on as if it never happened and ate in silence.

"Hey Becs, we should go to Central Park. It's really nice there," Jesse suggested.

"Sure, sounds fun. I have to shower first, though," I said. He solely agreed and we went upstairs after breakfast to shower.

About an hour later, Jesse and I were swinging our hands as our fingers were interlocked with each other. Everything was perfect. "Jesse, you always say 'aca-children are inevitable,' do you really mean that? Do you really want to be with me…forever?"

"Beca, what kind of question is that? I love you. We're like Snow White and Prince Charming. When you're in trouble, I will always find you. And we will have those aca-children one day. I can promise that. Of course I want to be with you, forever."

"Just no kids anytime soon…" I hoped.

"I can respect that," he said. I'm glad I could trust him with that. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. This moment, right now, was the happiest moment of my life. And it was all going great until something smelly was held up to my face. The last thing I saw was a blurry Jesse and a cloth held to his face as well, and then it all went black.

**Yes, cliffhanger. You're welcome (: okay im gonna end up posting a lot less than I imagined, im going to our vacation house on Saturday, but ill try to update tomorrow night if possible. Please don't think im abandoning this, im not. I promise. Just a vacation okay? I'll update as often as possible! Don't get mad at me lol Im gonna enjoy my vaca. ilygsm xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

I woke up from a daze and realized what had happened. Jesse and I were knocked out with a weird-smelling cloth. I was tied to a chair with my hands behind my back, I couldn't talk because there was a… bandana?... in my mouth. My legs and hands were tied with rope. I have got to stop getting into this kind of trouble. I felt a hand behind me, so tried my best to turn around. Jesse was tied behind me in another chair, thank god he was here. He held my hand, telling me everything was going to be okay. I looked around the room and saw no one. I noticed the bump in my pocket was gone, so whoever did this took my phone. I was still wearing my bracelet that Jesse got me, so I knew I was going to be okay. I shadow emerged from the door and I saw a masked figure. What was it with people and masks these days? They had a girly figure, but spoke like a man. Probably a voice modifier. "Well, aren't you in a bad situation," I heard her say. Jesse somehow managed to get the bandana away from his mouth so he could talk.

"What do you want? Who are you? Why-" Jesse said.

"Silence."

"No, bitch! My girlfriend and I were on a romantic walk in Central Park, then we get kidnapped and you think I'm going to keep quiet about it?" he yelled.

"Yes, actually," she pulled out a knife while talking. I heard Jesse gulp. I tightened my grip on his hand and shed a tear. She put the knife back into her pocket and walked out the door, leaving us in a dark room. I broke down into tears and Jesse tried to comfort me.

"Shh… Beca, everything will be okay. You'll be okay. Stop crying, everything's fine…" he tried.

"No it's not Jesse! We've been kidnapped by a tall… wait. Remember when Brittany visited earlier?"

"Yeah to apologize, she wouldn't do this."

"Wouldn't she? I knocked her out, I'm dating you, if there's one thing she wants, it's for me to be dead. Jesse, I'm scared. Why does this always happen to us?"

After a long pause, he answered me, "It'll be okay Becs. I promise."

About ten minutes later, we assumed Brittany had gone somewhere. I spotted something in the corner about two feet away from me, a piece of glass from a shattered window. "Jesse," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Look," I pointed my head towards the shattered glass.

"That's great, but how on earth are we going to reach that? Our feet are tied up."

"You forgot how small I am. I'm wearing boots." I slipped my feet from inside of the boots with a little force and my feet were free. I swept down the seat and reached as far as I could. My foot found a small piece of glass and I kicked it towards me.

"Put it between the seats," Jesse instructed. I did as he said and he reached down and grabbed it. "Got it," he said. I started to cut the rope and after about 40 seconds his hands were free. He cut loose on his feet and turned around to help me. Jesse edged the glass and my rope cut. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

"It's okay, forget the shoes, let's just go," I said. Jesse nodded and checked around the door. No one.

"Wait, our phones," he said.

"Jesse, we don't even know where they are. When we get to your house, we can just use the landline. Come on. We have to go!" I whispered. He sighed and we ran out. "Where are we?" I said as we were running.

"About two miles from the Park. Once we get there, we can find the car and get out of here," and we continued running.

About 20 minutes later, after continuous running, we found our car. We drove home as fast as possible and found cops outside Jesse's house. "What's going on?" he asked. Jane ran as fast as she could and hugged us tight.

"We got scared. You never came home last night," she cried.

"Will you please tell us what happened?" asked a cop that walked up.

"We were walking in Central Park, and then someone held a cloth to our mouth, practically drugging us. We woke up in an abandoned house with shattered glass everywhere. Someone had a voice modifier on and we believe it to be Brittany Santos. I recognized her figure and she would definitely be out to get me. We may be wrong, but I doubt that. We escaped by cutting the rope with the broken glass window. They threatened us with a knife. That's about it. How long were we gone?" I asked.

"A day and a half. When you left yesterday, you never came back. Its three in the afternoon," said Richard.

"Do you know much about Ms. Santos?" asked the cop.

"She lives next door, tried to steal my boyfriend," I told him.

"I dated her in high school, she was a real slut. She apologized to Beca, which gives us another reason to suspect because she _never _apologizes," Jesse added on.

"Where was this 'abandoned house' you mentioned?" the officer asked us.

"A little over two miles from Central Park, by the old gatehouse."

"Thank you, and we are sorry this happened." A few minutes later, the policemen evacuated the area and drove towards the gatehouse.

"Are they okay?" asked the approaching twins. Michael and David followed shortly after them.

"We told you to stay inside, what are you doing?" complained Jane.

"We were interested and got tired of watching from the window. What happened?"

"We were kidnapped," I said. They both gasped and Michael and David stared at us in awe. "By Brittany," I added on. Kiley and Kate held onto their older brothers tightly. They were obviously frightened by our near-death situation. "Can we please just forget about this?" I begged.

"Of course, why don't I go make some mac & cheese," Jane offered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Jesse, can we watch a movie?" I asked. Jesse laughed and looked at me with his eyes that glowed with warmth.

"Of course Becs. What's next on the list?"

"I was thinking Beautiful Creatures. I heard it was supposed to be good," I said as we were walking inside with our arms interlocked.

After the movie was over, and I was still in shock from the ending, Jesse and I heated up some of Jane's newly made macaroni. The taste was divine. "I told you," Jesse said out of the blue.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"We're going to be okay. We will always be okay, as long as we have each other."

"You're such a sap."

"I know, but why else would you love me?" he finished. But what he didn't know, is that there were so many more reasons to why I fell in love with this movie nerd.

****UPDATE:** **I cannot bring my laptop on the vacation, so I will not update from July 27****th**** to August 3****rd****. I AM SO SORRY! I'll make sure there will be ideas in my head. Again, SUPER sorry. I'm not abandoning, I just can't post this week. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey I'm back! I came back with 99 reviews aw ilyg. Do you like the dramatics? I'm toning it down, but these things actually happen, like in my old neighborhood the thing with Brittany actually happened. But I want your honest opinions on the dramatics! So please leave a review after this chapter saying if you liked them or not. **

Chapter 23:

Jesse and I were in the midst of watching Grown Ups when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. Whoever it was, they were in deep conversation. After a few minutes, they hung up. "That was strange."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The police, apparently Brittany was not the culprit. It was a man named Robert Rodriguez, known for kidnap and murder. But it…" he said before I interrupted him.

"That doesn't make any sense. You saw her hips, rack, and she was wearing heels, right?" I said astonished.

"Yeah that's what I told him! He said that he can only tell me what they found, and that was Brittany is innocent. But, even if it was Brittany, she would be lying low now. So I doubt we have anything to worry about," he said.

"I guess you're right. Why do these things keep happening to us?" I sighed.

"I don't know Becs, but this won't happen again. I will always be here to protect you, and I will never leave your side. I promise."

**One Month Later, Day of Finals**

"Guess what today is?" Jesse yelled as he came into my room in the Bellas house.

"Let's see, Friday?" I sarcastically guessed. I knew what today was. It was our one-year-anniversary!

"Yes, but no," he said.

"The day of the Finals?"

" Yes, but no."

"Um…"

"Beca!" he looked shocked, he had been reminding me about it for weeks.

"I'm just kidding! Happy Anniversary, Jesse," I laughed. He had the biggest grin on his face. We stood there making out for at least three minutes. Sadly, I was the one to break it. "Sorry, it may be our anniversary but it's still the night of the finals and the Bellas have to rehearse. But I'll meet you in the van?"

"Good luck tonight, oh wait!" he remembered. "Your present," he led me to my closet and handed me a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. Around the stems tied an envelope. There were two plane tickets to the Outer Banks in them. "We leave in a month," he kissed me on the lips as I thanked him greatly. I walked downstairs to where the other Bellas were waiting for me and walked Jesse to the door. He kissed me goodbye and we rehearsed over and over again. Tonight, we were taking home the trophy.

**Two Hours Later**

As we were boarding the bus, Jesse pulled me over, pushed me against the side of the bus and started kissing me. His hands started to get lower but I stopped him. "Nice try, but I'm not getting distracted tonight, Jesse Swanson," I firmly stated. He giggled excitedly and dragged me into the van. We sat in the back, as usual, and started our trip towards the ICCA'S in New York.

When we arrived a few hours later, most of the groups were already there. Half had already performed and before we knew it, the Trebles were on next. They took their place behind the stage and we followed behind them. After UVA's performance, Jesse and the rest of the guys took the stage. They did an incredible performance of "Whistle" by Flo Rida. Jesse got a huge solo. So much for not getting distracted. Did he do that on purpose so I…? "Next up, the Barden Bellas!" said the announcer, interrupting my thoughts. While the guys took their seats, we walked onto the stage. We did the mash-up of Supernatural by Ke$ha and a few other songs. In my opinion, it sounded pretty good. Stacie was a really good choreographer, too. When we finished our set, I led the Bellas into our reserved row.

"So, did you get the song's message?" Jesse asked.

"Blowing is not on my list tonight, but if I like the dinner, that might be changed," I said as I leaned in. We reenacted last year's after-finals kiss as they announced the winners. With no surprise, the Treblemakers got second place, and we got first. The Bellas and I ran up and received our trophy, then hopped into the Treble's van and put the trophy in the back.

"Eight o'clock, and we're both starving. I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for Mexican," Jesse stated.

"Sounds ecstatic. How are we getting there?" I asked, since the only thing we had was a giant van.

"I made arrangements, see that white Honda? It's a rental. We're going to Plaza Azteca, Beca Mitchell."

When we were seated, Jesse and I immediately ordered since we knew what we wanted. We decided to get margaritas to celebrate, as well. "So how was our anniversary so far?" I asked Jesse.

"Only one thing could make it better," he said seductively as he reached his hand under the table.

"Jesse, we're at a restaurant. Maybe later, okay?" I pronounced. He sat back and pouted like a little boy. When our food came, we gladly accepted it and enjoyed our night.

An hour later, Jesse drove us to a hotel where the Bellas and Trebles were staying. We all went to Amy's dorm and sat down to play truth or dare. "Dare," I said, answering Stacie's question.

"Hmm… I dare you to… take your shirt off for the next three turns," she smirked. I sighed and did as she said. Most of the Trebles couldn't stop staring at me.

"Eyes up guys," Jesse defended. They all tilted their heads up and awkwardly looked away. After an hour, everyone was still playing. It was Amy's turn.

"Jesse, truth or dare," she asked him.

"Why is it always us?" he asked. We laughed as Jesse decided. "Dare," he finally admitted.

"Yay! I dare you to go play ten minutes of heaven with Beca in your room," she excitedly said. I did a face palm, hoping Jesse would come up with an excuse. He was in shock from her dare.

"I don't even have a condom," he said. Stacie through an orange on at him.

"Have fun you two," said Amy as she opened the door out to our room. Jesse and I walked out and into our hotel room. I honestly thought Jesse and I were just going to awkwardly stand there, but no. He pinned me up against the wall and started kissing my neck. We were making out and Jesse was rubbing his body against mine, making loud thumps on the wall. In between short breaths, we walked over to our bed where I got on my knees and gave him what he wanted.

3rd Person POV, Party Room:

"They're getting a bit loud in there," said Stacie.

"And it's been a lot more than ten minutes," Cassie laughed.

"Should we tell them?" asked Amy. Everyone remained seated except Stacie, who got up and walked next door to Jesse and Beca's room. She knocked on the door and yelled through the door.

"Guys, it's been a half hour, are you done yet?" the only response was a loud moan.

"Gross Stacie!" exclaimed Kira.

Beca's POV:

"Guys, it's been half an hour, are you done yet?" we heard Stacie yell from behind the door.

"Well, that's embarrassing," I said as we lay down next to each other. A few minutes later, I cuddled into Jesse's bare chest while he rubbed my side. I was wrapped up in his Treblemaker jacket, and neither of us wanted to leave this spot.

"What do you say, we watch the Breakfast Club right now?" Jesse offered.

"I say, that's a great idea." The Breakfast Club was pretty much our couple movie. Most long-lasting couples would have songs or something but, being the girlfriend of a movie nerd, we had a movie. As I felt myself drifting off, I knew there was something I had to say. "Jesse?"

"Yeah Beca?"

"Happy Anniversary, I love you."

"I love you too, Becs."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx please leave a review! I'm such a review junkie.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

**Last Day of School**

"Do you really have to move?" Cassie asked Kira. Her parents were making her leave Barden to go to a different college since she was accepted at Harvord.

"Sadly. I don't want to leave, but they're making me. I'm sorry. I'll keep in touch, okay?" said Kira.

"We'll miss you," I said. We all hugged her goodbye and she left towards the airport. "Well, we should get to class, if you have it today," I confronted the rest of the Bellas. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

When I walked into the classroom, I got a text from Jesse. '_Hey, whatcha doin?' _he said.

'_Being in class. Do you not have classes right now?' _I texted back.

'_I do, I wanted to skip it to be with you.'_

'_Go to class. I'm spending most of the summer with you again, remember? We can have lunch together at the food court, after class. See you then okay?'_

'_Fineeeee.' _He said with many, many extra E's. An hour and a half later, I met up with Jesse at the court. "Hey," he play punched me over and over again.

"What are you hungry for?" I asked him. I was in the mood for either Taco Bell, Chinese, or Subway.

"Either Taco Bell, Chinese, or Subway," he said right after my thought ended. Okay, what the actual fuck just happened?

"Are you sure you aren't a mind reader?" I asked him.

"If you aren't a vampire, then I'm not a mind reader." I laughed and we walked towards Taco Bell after I made up my mind. I got a Dorito taco and Jesse got a taco supreme. We each got our own Baja Blast, and Jesse refused to let me pay. We sat at the table that we always sat at when we came here.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Jesse pondered after taking a bite of his taco.

"If by ready you mean not being packed yet, then yes. I'm totally ready," I answered. A girl walked up to our table with her friends. They looked like they had one of those crappy 'cliques.'

"Hey, Jesse, we're having a party later at the bar where my dad works, would you want to be my date?" she asked. Was she serious? He is occupied. Her friends were making that annoying inside squeals that the front bitch's best friends in the movie make when they approach a guy.

"Rachel, I have a girlfriend, and we're going on vacation, and we're busy tonight," Jesse sounded annoyed.

"Maybe another time then?" she asked.

"Hence the word _girlfriend,"_ he gestured pointing to me. I put on my best bitchy-smile and she snorted and walked away. "Sorry about that," Jesse apologized.

"Who was that?" I turned around looking at her. She was watching us with intent looks. Creeper much?

"Rachel, she's in my biology class and its super obvious she has had a crush on me since the beginning of sophomore year. Good thing it's summer, I got tired of seeing her about an hour after we met," he explained.

"Well, apart from all that happening, want to help me pack?"

"Sure Becs, I'll definitely _help you pack,_" he said in a seductive tone with air quotes.

"Jesse, I'm serious," I said as we were walking out the door.

"Sorry," he managed a goofy smile.

**Next Day, Around 3:00pm**

"Alright Becs, we should go now, if we're going to make it to Virginia Beach to spend the night there," said Jesse. We had planned to go to Virginia Beach and stay the night at a hotel, instead of going straight to New York.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just… checking," I gave my room one last look.

"Oh, I got you something!" he said. He handed me a bag from Spencers.

"Jesse if this is a dildo…"

"It's not." Thank god. I reached into the bag and pulled out… really Jesse. Really.

"Jess, this is a see-through tank top," sometimes I swear he was such a tease.

"I know, that's why I got it for you."

"You're a weirdo."

**Two Hours Later**

We arrived at the Norfolk Airport and drove a rental car to our hotel in Virginia Beach. The day was still young, sort of, so we put on our swim suits. "Blue bikini, or yellow tank?" I asked him. He pointed to the first choice. I threw the yellow one back and started to undress. When I was done, I found Jesse intently staring at me. "Eyes up, dude," I warned. He tilted his head up and slipped on his swim trunks. We walked on the boardwalk for a little and then went into the water. "This water is freezing," I said.

"Maybe this will help," he said as he was splashing water at me.

"Jesse!" I complained. He stopped afterwards. I looked at him and he leaned in, but just after that I started splashing him.

"Hey! I thought we were even!" he complained.

"How does you splashing me make us even?" I pondered.

"Because you refused to bring the tank top I got you."

"And you probably put it in your bag!"

"How did you know?"

"Jesse!" Oh my god. He was so annoying, and I just loved that about them. Something just touched my leg. "AH!" I screamed and jumped into Jesse's arms. I noticed there was a strand of seaweed wrapped around my ankle.

"What? Is the badass Beca Mitchell afraid of a little seaweed? Well, we can fix that," he said before counting to three and throwing me in the water, getting my entire body wet as I went underwater. Well, I can use this to my advantage. I stayed underwater and swam around Jesse so I was behind him. I launched myself out of the water and jumped on his back, making him tumble over. He fell forwards and into the water. He came back up with a straight face. "You, Mitchell, are a bitch," he pouted.

"I try," I thanked him.

Jesse and I retreated back to the hotel after an hour of swimming. "Shall we shower?" he asked.

"We?" I asked.

"To save water, obviously."

"Right, to save water, let's go with that," I laughed as he started to undress me. "I do remember how to undress myself," I turned to look at him.

"I know, I just do it so much better," he untied my bikini top, leaving my top half exposed. His hands made his way towards my ass and he leaned in. When air became a problem, I pulled away.

"We need to shower. I have saltwater in my hair and that is _not_ good for me," I complained.

"But Beca…" he whined.

"After we shower, okay?" I promised. His face lit up and he undressed and ran to the bathroom where I followed him shortly after. We had a normal shower routine, me putting shampoo and rubbing his soft hair, him playing with my conditioned-hair and kissing my forehead multiple times. Typical 'Jeca' stuff, as Chloe calls it. Chloe. I haven't heard from her since the finals. Her daughter Rosie was so adorable. She had a mix of red and brown hair, with bright blue eyes like Chloe's. I should call and she how she's doing, after I fulfill my promise to Jesse. He pushed me against the wall since we were both done and leaned his body against mine. "Jesse, get a condom." He nodded and slipped one on. He picked me up and entered me while I was in his arms. He brought me over to our bed and, without drying off at all, moved us under the covers.

The next morning we woke up to the sound of 'The Llama Song' on Jesse's phone. "Is that your ringtone?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he said shyly. I laughed and got dressed since I was still naked from last night. I walked into the bathroom with my phone to call Chloe.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, how is everything? With the baby and all," I wondered.

"Everything's going great! Sorry I haven't said anything for a few weeks, I've been busy. The first few months of having a baby are tough, even tougher than carrying the damn thing. I love her though, she's so perfect. So is Josh. I love having my own little family with the man I love and my little glow! You should have one of your own!" she squealed. I loved how she talked about Josh and Rosie. It was so cute. Wait, is this how she felt about Jesse and I's relationship? I guess I understand a little more now.

"I'm not even a junior yet, so it's way too early. And its fine, just call when you can okay? And if you need anything, Jesse and I will help."

"Thanks Beca! I have to go change his diaper, talk to you later!"

"Bye." I walked back into the room to find Jesse putting a see-through tank top in my bag. "Seriously?"

"Well you weren't going to pack it if I hadn't. Just try it on, please?" he put on his best puppy-eyed face and pouted. I gave in. I took the tank top and removed my clothes that I had put on. I put on the tank top and came out of the bathroom and made a pose. He cheered excitedly and took a picture.

"What the hell Jesse? Delete that!" I held onto his wrist and he held my gaze.

"Never! You probably won't try it on again, so." He was right, probably. I sighed and let go. We grabbed our things and walked out of the door, heading to the airport to fly to New York.

**More Chloe-Josh-Daughter relationship yay! Sorry I didn't update last night, I was watching 21&over secretly because im obviously a badass 14 year old with over protective parents that never let me watch anything. Just kidding about the badass part. I can't even cook. Anyway. The whole beach scene (that I enjoyed because JECA IS MY OTP) came from the brilliant mind of my fab friend Chloe xx PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER weee oh and im trying to reach 200 reviews by the time my school starts… or when I get my next belt in karate either one hah.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I JUST SAW SEA OF MONSTERS OMG UTHER FROM MERLIN IS IN IT AND LEE FROM SECRET CIRCLE IS IN IT TOO AH FANGIRLING I cANt**

Chapter 25:

**Two Days Later**

"Morning baby," said Jesse. I loved it when he called me baby. I kissed him until air became difficult and we pulled away and stared at each other. We got up at the sound of Jane's voice calling for Jesse.

"Jesse, we got you something to celebrate the end of your second year of college!" said Jane as we walked downstairs. Richard handed him a box, and when Jesse opened it there was a brand new iPhone 5.

"Beca look! We're twinzies!" he said. Oh my god. I have no idea why but that just sounded adorable with his geeky grin on his face. "Download things with me Becs! Thanks Mom, thanks Dad!" he squealed. Jesse and I went upstairs and sat on his bed. "So what are some apps I should get?"

"Snapchat. Get a Snapchat," I recommended. He looked clueless but he did as I said. He used Michael's apple account to download things. He messed around with it and I showed him how to use it. I took a picture of my sad face and sent it to him with a caption that read "Hungry." He got the message.

"What do you want me to cook?" he asked.

"Bacon. Please," I begged. "I'll be up here, call me down when you're done cooking." He nodded and ran downstairs. Now to start Snapchatting…

Jesse's POV:

I was in the middle of flipping bacon when my phone scared the shit out of me. I looked at the notification and it was a Snapchat from Beca. I typed in my pass-code and saw a picture of Beca without her shirt on. What the hell was she doing to me? I was going to save it but it disappeared in three seconds. Damn it, that little brunette is going to- my phone buzzed again. I looked at the new Snapshat she sent me and her bra was in the background, but the blanket was covering her breasts, sadly. Shit, Beca, now it'll look like cooking with my mother's apron turns me on. I sent one of me with a straight face with a caption that said "Damn you, Beca." She was killing me. I put my phone face-down on the counter and continued cooking bacon. It buzzed one more time. I was crossing myself, should I open it? I gave in. I had to. It was a picture of Beca's underwear, was she wet? "Michael I'm gonna need you to take my place in cooking this," I said while rushing upstairs. I found Beca laying there with her legs spayed wide open. This was really unlike her but I didn't care. I was horny as hell and I ripped off my pants, threw on a condom, and completely attacked her.

Beca's POV:

I smelled burning bacon, way to go Michael. I assumed it was Michael, he's the only one that cannot cook to save his life. "And that, Jesse, is how you use Snapchat," I said in between moans.

"We're not even supposed to be doing this, the twins are home and so is Michael. But…" I cut him off with a blowjob.

"Well, Jane and Richard aren't here, so how do we get in trouble?" I said as I stood up and pushed Jesse down so I was on top. I have only rode him once, and he loved it. I decided to give him that feeling again. We heard a knock on the door and my moans quieted down.

"Jesse? Where's Beca?" asked a voice that belonged to one of the twins. I held up one finger to my mouth, letting him know that I should do the talking.

"Jesse is actually getting in the shower," I said while making hand gestures to turn the water on. He ran to his bathroom and turned on the water as fast as possible.

"Oh, okay. Can we come in?"

"Uh, one second! It got hot so I was just in my underwear…" sure. That sounded right. I ran to the closet, put on my clothes and tied my hair in a ponytail. "Okay you can come in now."

"Listen!" they held up Kate's iPod and turned the volume up. It was the college station, but how was my music playing? Was Drew running the shop again? Or Luke?

"Oh my god! That's the mix I showed you guys! I had left some of my mixes at the radio station and I guess someone played them! I hugged them both tightly for no apparent reason.

"Oh, Beca? You have something on your shoulder," said Kiley. It was Jesse's… yeah.

"Crap, I spilled a drop of milk on me somehow, clumsy me!" I made up. They laughed and told me the bacon needed to be cooked again. "I'll tell Jesse when he's out of the shower," each of them nodded and walked back out. I walked into the bathroom and found Jesse waiting impatiently with a terrible boner. He stared at me with his big brown eyes and began to take off the clothes that I had thrown on. He picked me up and I let my legs hang around him. One thing led to another and we didn't come out of that room for a while.

Later that morning, my phone started ringing. It was my dad. I walked out of the room and answered it. "What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Beca, sweetie, your father's in the hospital. We got in a car crash, he might not make it," said the crying voice of Sheila. What was happening? Was I crying? I hung up and walked back into the living room all shaky.

"Becs, you look like you saw a ghost. Who was it?" asked Jesse. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Sheila. My dad is dying. Jesse, I know we just got here but we need to go to Georgia. Now."

Jesse and I drove to Georgia since we didn't want to catch a plane. It took a total of 12 hours. I kept calling Sheila and asking if he was okay. When we arrived, the front desk person stopped us. "Ma'am, visiting hours are over, come back tomo-" she started.

"No. I'm going to my dad and I don't give a fuck about what you say," I stormed out of her way and grabbed Jesse's arm. We looked through the halls until we found my dad lying unconscious. "Is… is he okay?" I shed a tear.

"I don't know Beca, I only got a few scratches but he's in a coma. I don't know if he will make it…" I let Sheila hug me tight. I still was not getting along with either of them, but my dad was dying. I don't care what happened over Spring Break, he has to be okay. He _has_ to be. If he died, the only family I would have is Jesse's and I'm not even related to them. His heart was beating, but he looked as pale as a ghost.

A few hours later, Jesse and I were waiting in the doctor's room with Sheila. It was now six o'clock in the morning and Jesse's family was here. They decided to fly down and make sure everything was okay, but it obviously wasn't. I had experienced too many deaths in my crappy family, and I was not about to lose my last blood-related relative. There were a few movements, which was a good sign, but comas were unpredictable. Was I just seeing things? I held Jesse's hand tight and Jane gave me a motherly hug that I had never really gotten. This was just happening so quickly, I didn't know what to think.

**Pleaseee leave a review! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"Ms. Mitchell? He's awake," said the nurse that walked out of the room my dad was in. I slowly got up and walked into the room to find him strapped into cords hooked up to machines.

"Beca? Y-You came? I know I made mistakes, a lot of mistakes, but I am truly sorry and I want to make up for that. Can you please forgive me?" he asked. He was in a near-death situation, and he wanted to apologize to me?

"Yes Dad, I forgive you," I said as he leaned back and smiled.

"Pardon, I don't mean to interrupt but we will have to keep him here for a few days, he has two broken ribs, a moderate concussion and his right shoulder is out of place. We may have to take him into surgery but in about four months I'm sure he will be good as new," the nurse reassured. Jesse was rubbing my back as he wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. He pulled me in close and kissed the top of my head like he had been doing the entire night.

"That's bad, but thank you," my dad said. "Beca? Sheila? Jesse's family? May I have a minute alone with Jesse?" Jesse looked shocked. We all slightly nodded and walked out of the room, but I took one last look at him before closing the door.

Jesse's POV:

"Yes, Dr. Mitchell?" Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? He gestured for me to come closer.

"Look, Jesse, I know I haven't been much of a father to Beca. You know that, Beca knows that, everyone knows that. I've been trying hard though this past year, really I have, to make up for the mistake I made. The day I left, I knew I shouldn't have. I knew Beca nor her mother would forgive me. But now she has… and I will forever respect her for that. Jesse, I know you won't make the same mistakes as I. I can tell. Therefore, I give you my permission to take Beca's hand in marriage one day. I wanted to tell you that earlier but I was… in a coma, so it was physically impossible," said Beca's Dad.

"Wow… thank you sir! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I have been thinking about it, I want to wait until senior year though, that way it will give us time. Plus I want to finish school before we get super serious. But thank you, again, sir. I will never leave her, ever," I promised. And I knew I was going to keep that promise.

**Two Days Later**

Beca's POV:

"We're leaving now, call if anything happens. Feel better," I said to my dad. He had recently gotten surgery. A few hours later we had boarded a plane back to New York to spend start the summer. A bit better this time, hopefully. This one took a wrong turn at the beginning and I want to start over. I sat down next to Jesse and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay now Beca, your dad is being nursed back to health, and we're continuing on with our lives. He's calling daily, and he gave me permission to marry you," said Jesse. Did I hear what I think I just heard?

"Run that by me again?" I stared in awe.

"Oh yeah, that's what we were talking about. He gave me permission Beca. Meaning you're mine forever. But you knew that."

"Of course." I was so happy. Overwhelmed even. I think. He lightly kissed me on the lips and nuzzled into my neck. We both fell asleep hand-in-hand shortly after that.

A few hours later, we arrived in New York and drove to Jesse's house. I was getting use to the fact of being in a plane. I doubt I could ride without Jesse, though. "So usually when we get here, you're hungry. Anything particular?" asked Jesse. He knew me too well.

"Lemonade. Do you make good lemonade?" I wondered.

"Don't I make good _everything?"_ he smiled. I grinned and motioned for him to pick me up and carry me downstairs since we were in his room. He sat me in a tall chair that was attached to the ground of the bar-table. He grabbed lemon juice out of the fridge and squirted some at me.

"Hey!" I defended. He laughed and I through a little sugar that he put on the counter at him. He put his hands up in surrender and continued to mix the lemonade. When he finished, he poured me a glass and put the rest in the fridge. "Where did you learn to cook and make everything?"

"Middle school. I watched my mom cook everyday and I learned. It's a gift," he gloated.

"If it's such a gift, then you should make bagel bites!" my face lit up as I said that.

"Don't I get something in return?"

"And what should that be?"

He grinned at me, "How about, you sing something for me. A song from the broadway musical High Society. Do it or no bagel bites."

"You're no fair. But fine. This girl wants her bagel bites." Later that day, Jesse and I decided to go to the bar with Dylan and John. We were getting ready to leave when Jesse stopped me.

"You still have to sing me something," he remembered. Damn it I hoped he had forgotten.

"Fine," I cleared my throat and sang the one song that I knew from High Society. "_Life upon the wicked stage ain't ever what a girl supposes, stage door johnnys aren't raging over you with gems and roses."_

"That was beautiful, Mitchell," he said in awe.

"Shut up and get ready, nerd."

We walked into the bar to find a drunk John and a wasted Dylan. "You know maybe we should just skip them and hang out over there…" I suggested. Dylan was having his makeup done by two guys that were obviously high. Average bar in New York.

"So what do you want to drink?" Jesse asked me.

"Um, vodka is fine," I said. He told me he would be right back. After a few minutes, he hadn't returned. I walked near the bar to find a drunk girl in her 20's twerking on Jesse. What the fuck? She's not even doing it right! I ran up to her, "What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at the girl. I was furious, and Jesse looked worried. He was rammed against the bar so he couldn't move while she was 'twerking' on him.

"Having a little fun, why do you care?" she replied in a bitchy-tongue.

"Because he's my boyfriend, so get off of him!" I pushed her away into a few guys that caught her, checking her out. She shook them off and came running towards me. Jesse stepped out right before she ran into his foot, tripping her. She was on the ground and people were laughing.

"Jealous little bitch!" she screamed and ran off. Jesse motioned for me to come into his arms.

"Thank you, Becs," his lips brushed against mine, as I deepened the kiss. The crowd that had surrounded the fight was cheering for some reason. We laughed at the crowd's applause and Jesse handed me the drink he had managed to set down. "What do you say we finish these drinks, head back to the house, and just watch a movie?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," I agreed. We finished the last drop of vodka, and since we weren't drunk we got in the car and drove home. I decided we should watch The Breakfast Club, since it was our movie and I didn't have to stay awake. I actually managed to get through the whole movie, until I heard the words 'A jock, and a mathlete, and a basketcase, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club.' And my head slumped on Jesse's shoulders.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too," I whispered quietly as he carried me upstairs to his bedroom where we both went to sleep.

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! It's Anna Kendrick's 28****th**** birthday guys! Anna Kendrick AKA Beca in real life! I'm so excited hehheehe. You should follow my instagram though - editorstrident & mimi_ridout and then follow my twitter – EditorsTrident because yeah. Please leave a review on this chapter! My friend Chloe helped come up with the twerking scene haha. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

**Two Days Later**

I felt Jesse's tongue brush across mine and I immediately let him in. I pushed his chest away from me so I could strip from my clothes as he did also. He groaned as we lowered ourselves down to the bed and we were eventually skin-on-skin. I was playing with the hem of his pants as he was carelessly undoing my Victoria Secret bra strap. Jesse started kissing my neck and making his way downward. He looked at me with desire and love in his eyes, nothing else. I bucked my hips upward as he felt down a private area. He thrusted two fingers into me, which was not fair at all. He knew that turned me on. I knew he wasn't going to make the next move, and so I did. I flipped us over so I was on top and slowly backed up into his hard member.

About an hour later, Jesse and I walked downstairs to find the twins watching TV. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad went yard-saling and Michael and David are outside in the pool. We're gonna join them in a few minutes, wanna come?" Kiley said.

"Sure," I nodded. Jesse agreed and we went upstairs to get changed. "I'll be changing in the bathroom," I proclaimed.

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked more than once," he defended.

"Well…"

"Plus, I'll never judge you Becs. Change in the bathroom if you want," Jesse smiled at me. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him like it was the first time again.

We walked outside a few minutes later and joined David, Michael, and the twins in the pool. I sat on the stairs and watched Jesse playfully chase the twins around. He was such a good brother to them. Michael and David were trying to prank each other into falling in, which was not working out at all. Jesse managed to dunk the girls underwater and then he saw me, silently staring at them. Shit. "Come on Becs, join in on the fun!" he said as he got closer. As I was backing up, I ran into strong arms that lifted me up. They belonged to Michael.

"Ready Jesse?" he said. Jesse nodded, hopped out of the water, and grabbed my feet while Michael had under my arms. "One... Two…" they said in unison.

"Wait!" I screamed right before they threw me into the water. I was thrown into the five and a half foot pool, and I could _not_ stand. Jesse jumped in right next to me and held me in his arms.

"I think it's absolutely adorable how you're too short for the water depth," he grinned. I playfully hit him multiple times beofre he kissed my lips softly.

"Gross," the twins said. We laughed and I lowered myself underwater after wiggling out of his muscular arms. I pushed off the wall and swam around while Jesse tried to catch me. I was too fast for him, and I could hold my breath longer than him.

"What are you, a mermaid?" Jesse accused. What was with him and thinking I was some supernatural species?

"Call it what you want, as an excuse for 'Fine Beca, you are faster than me,'" I grinned. He rolled his eyes and pounced on me before I could react. He took me in his arms and flipped me underwater. While I was underwater, I pulled his pants down a little as a defense and heard him yelp. "That's not fair, Mitchell," Jesse pouted. He reached for my bikini strap and made it loose.

"Hey no undressing each other you guys," declared David. We laughed as Jesse retied my strap.

"Hey Becs, know any diving tricks?" asked Jesse.

"I can do a one-and-a-half off of a diving board?" I told him. His eyes and mouth opened wide and he excitedly nudged me. I got out of the pool and walked up to the diving board. The twins, Jesse, Michael, and David all watched in awe as I did a flip in the air and landed in a dive. I came up after the dive and they all looked at me in shock. "What?"

"You can do amazing tricks for a very, very small girl," Michael said in awe.

"Shut up," I greeted.

A few hours later, we went upstairs to shower. Together, of course. When we finished, we decided we should go to subway. I put on a 'sexy tank top,' as Jesse called it, to make him happy. I did my makeup and we walked downstairs. "Anyone want anything from subway?" I asked Jesse's family. The twins nodded.

"Eh, no thanks," Michael and David said simultaneously. They looked at each other as we all stared at them. "Dude, what the fuck?" they kept saying everything at the same time. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Holy shit!"

"Please don't do that in public. Please," Jesse begged.

"Is that what we sound like when we do that?" asked Kiley.

"Yeah basically. So what do you want, the usual?"

"Yes please!" they nodded. We walked out the door and drove to subway. Jesse held open the door for me and I saw my ex-boyfriend Chase behind the counter. I had broken up with him after about a month of dating. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't- shit.

"Beca?" he looked surprised.

"Hey… Chase…" I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing in New York?" obviously wanting to engage in conversation.

"Visiting my boyfriend and his family." Jesse put his arm around me, seeing that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Ah, I see… I'm Chase. And you are?" he asked Jesse.

"Jesse," he said angrily.

"Well, _Jesse_, I hope you're taking good care of her. She deserves more than others."

"If I really deserved better then why did you try to-" I stopped myself. Jesse looked at me with concern. "You know. Can we order now?

"What'll it be?"

"I'll have a six inch on Italian with chicken breast and cheddar cheese, not toasted with lettuce and black olives," I ordered. Jesse ordered after me and recited the twins' order. As Jesse was paying, I realized I had to go. "Hey Jesse, I need to use the restroom, I'll meet you in the car, okay?"

"Alright," he said walking out of the small building. I walked into the back and entered the bathroom. When I came out, I found Chase standing at the door. He backed up, pushing me, back into the bathroom and tried to french kiss me. He felt up my shorts and found the area he was looking for.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled, pushing him away.

Jesse's POV:

I pulled up to the curb and waited for Beca, but the restaurant looked vacant. Where was Chase? More importantly-where was Beca? Is the bathroom door open? I ran into the store and straight to the bathroom to find Chase forcing Beca on the wall with her hands pinned against it. "Jesse!" she looked like she was crying. Chase was forcing his body onto hers. I gave him a good hook punch to the side of the face and he was knocked out before he could react. Beca ran towards me and buried her face into my chest. My shirt was getting wet from the tears that leaked onto it, but I didn't care. I held Beca in my arms, trying to comfort her frail body that had almost been theoretically torn apart.

"Are you okay Beca?" I asked. She solely nodded and looked up at me with her dark blue eyes full of tears. "Everything is okay now, shh, don't cry Becs, don't cry." I picked her up and carried her into the car where we drove home in the rain, back to safety away from that creep. When we arrived, Beca tried her best to diminish what had just happened. She took her sub out of the bag and ate in silence with me.

"Thank you," was the only thing she said for a while. I leaned down next to her, held her hand tight, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

**Sorry I won't be updating every night, summer reading ugh. I chose the last minute of course. Please leave a review! xx**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Beca's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night and I was sweating. The room felt really hot. "Jesse," I shook him. "Jesse wake up."

"Mmmmm, what is it?" he groaned.

"I don't feel good," I complained.

"You're burning up," he said as he put his forearm to my face. "Come on, let's get you an ice pack and Motrin." It was four in the morning. We walked downstairs and he reached in the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen. Jesse made me an icepack and wrapped it in a paper towel. He poured me a glass of water with some more ice in it and told me to drink it with the Motrin.

"I think I need to take my temperature," I started to get up when Jesse stopped me.

"I'll get it. Just stay on the couch okay?" he went over to the cabinet and brought out a thermometer. "Since you just had a drink we should put it under your arm," he suggested. I simply nodded and lifted my arm up. About a minute later, we checked the temperature. "Oh my god," he stared.

"What?"

"It's 102.4. You're sick, Becs. You're really sick."

"Maybe it's just a night thing," I hoped.

"Doubt it. Want me to carry you to my bed or do you just want to stay down here?"

"Its cooler down here, can we please just stay here?"

"Sure Beca," he lay down next to me since fevers weren't contagious. I fell asleep in his arms yet again.

A few hours later, we had both slept in. My eyes fluttered open and met Jesse's gaze. Everyone was downstairs eating lunch. "Were you watching me sleep?" I giggled. I started coughing shortly after that.

"I was watching over you, to make sure you were okay," he rubbed my back. That's so sweet of him. I smiled up at him and he gave me a long kiss on the top of my head. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry, but can you get me some ginger ale?" And with that he carefully got up, got me a ginger ale, then brought over a bowl of cereal because he was hungry.

"Are you okay, Beca?" asked Jane as she walked over. I tried nodding but it made me really dizzy so my head sank. "Aw, you poor girl." I took the medicine she gave me and Jesse sat on the floor next to me.

"You can sit on the couch," I coughed out. He shook his head and rubbed my back.

"Hey Mom can you drive us to-oh my god. Is Beca okay?" asked Kate.

"She has a fever, that's all. It's not contagious. Where do you want me to drive you two?" Jane said.

"T-to Jenny's. Beca, I didn't think it was possible for you to get any paler," Kiley tried to lighten my spirits. I laughed.

"That's my sister," Jesse said proudly. Jesse spent the rest of the day by my side whenever I needed him.

"I love you," I finally told him.

"I love you too Becs."

**Beginning of August**

Jesse and I were back in Georgia because Chloe wanted us to visit her, Josh, and little Rosie. She was five months old now and was incredibly adorable. Chloe made everyone lemonade and put Rosie in her lap because it was time for her to feed. Her, not being shy at all, unclipped her bra and just fed her right then and there. "Oh calm down you guys, its normal," she said after noticing our awkward gazes at her. An hour later, Jesse and I could _not_ get enough of our goddaughter. She was so cute. Her dainty wrapped around Jesse's finger in a silent smile.

"Can I hold her?" asked Jesse. Chloe nodded and handed the baby to him. He tickled her which made her laugh and squirm.

"She gets that from her mom," Josh said as he tickled Chloe. We all laughed but sadly we had to leave. Jesse and I had a date planned tonight. He decided he was going to take me to see World War Z.

When the movie ended, I was creeped. I hated zombies. "Why did you talk me into watching that?" I shivered.

"Because you agreed to my geeky complexion," he said as he put his arm around me. He held me tight.

"Wait was this an excuse so you can comfort me?" I looked over at him. He kept looking forward trying to hide the smile that was forming. "Oh my god it was! You little-"

"Love you!"

"Shut up. But your plan worked. Don't let zombies eat me please," I begged for comfort.

"None will on my watch."

"Promise?"

"Swear." And he led me back to the Treble house that was still available in the summer. "My room perhaps?" he said seductively.

"Fine, to get my mind off of the movie. But I swear if you try to scare me you aren't getting any for two weeks…"

"Feisty Beca. That's a nice touch." We giggled in the silent house and he lay me down on the bed, stripping me of all the clothes I was wearing. He trailed kisses up and down my body and slid his tongue into my down-below, making me moan every second. There was no one else here so we could be as loud as we wanted. He trailed up and kissed me hard, thrusting his member into me.

**Sorry this one is so short! I have to go to sleep early because I'm getting spacers in the morning at 9. Early meaning like its midnight but you know. Also, and I am so sorry to say this, I will not be posting from the 21****st**** of August to the 24****th**** or 25****th**** of August. I have to help my brother move in from his apartment across the state ugh. Again, so sorry! Please leave a review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

**Three Weeks Later, Few Days Before Beginning of School**

I woke up in Jesse's arms, literally, he was standing up and cradling me. "Rock-a-by baby on the tree top…" I heard him sing.

"What the hell Jesse?" I rubbed my eyes. He threw me up in the air like I was his three-year-old daughter. "Jesse!" I shrieked. He bent down and kissed me.

"I made you breakfast and I had to wake you up somehow."

"And a simple 'Beca wake up' with a tug was too complicated?"

"I like making romantic gestures. Now, onward we go!" he was about to step out the door when I looked down.

"Jesse," I noticed.

"Yeah Bec?"

"I'm naked." We did some things last night and I guess we fell asleep after sitting there for a while after that.

"Oh yeah… how are we going to do this…" he carried me towards the closet.

"Just put me down and I'll handle it!" I laughed. He put me down on the ground and I put on a bra, underwear, tank top, shorts, and Jesse's Treblemaker jacket. When I was finished, he picked me up again and carried me downstairs. I found a plate full of bacon, a bowl full of eggs, a plate of toast with about six pieces on it, grits in a pot, and Jesse's signature pancakes all laid out amongst the bar table. "Oh my god, Jesse…" I looked at the food that was precisely placed out.

"Allow me to serve you," he said as he placed a spoonful of grits on my plate, and everything else exactly how I liked it. He served himself without a word and didn't take his eyes off of me while we were eating.

"Okay, what's this about?" I pondered.

"What, I can't make a romantic breakfast for the girl I love and adore on a normal occasion?" he looked sarcastically hurt. I looked at him in disbelief. "It's true," he took my hands in his. "I wanted to thank you for these wonderful years we have been together and to thank you in advance for the wonderful years to come. I love you, Beca Mitchell."

"Jesse," I finished chewing. "You shouldn't thank me for anything. You're the one who saved me from all the terrible things that happened in the past. You're the one who has torn down my walls that were keeping out pain and preventing me from love. You're the one that has been there for me and not given up on me. Every time you do something nice for me I always think of that one day in our first year, when I yelled at you for helping me. Then I apologized, and you didn't forgive me. That day I screwed up. The day I thought I lost you. Thank you for not forgiving me right away, thank you Jesse. I probably wouldn't have made it up to you ever again if you had. I love you." After those sentimental moments, he leaned in, grasping the side of my head with his hand. It felt like everything around us disappeared into thin air. We were rudely interrupted by a random hand stealing a piece of bacon from the tray.

"Don't mind me I'm just ruining this romantic breakfast…" the voice belonged to Amy.

"Amy!" I yelled and laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I can smell food from a mile away," she said proudly. Then she looked at us and confessed. " I was walking around to find a beer and made my way into the Treble house. Then I found you two, and you looked lost in each other, so I wanted some of your bacon."

"Isn't a little early for shots?" I asked.

"It's five o'clock somewhere!" she defended. "So how many Bellas do we need this year?"

"Just one or two." School started in a few days but auditions weren't for a month. "There's some left over tequila from last night in the fridge," I told her. Crap I just hinted something from last night.

"Ooh, from _last night_," she grinned.

"Shut up Amy." She walked out of the door with the tequila in her hand and kept shouting random shit that sounded crazy. "Sorry about that…" I apologized.

"Can we get back to what we were doing?" pleaded Jesse.

"Eh, she ruined it. Wanna go for a walk around campus?" I suggested.

"Sure Bec." He took my hand in his and we walked out of the door, leaving the food for someone to come in and eat if they wanted it. Our hands were loosely swinging up and down as we strolled through campus. We passed by new freshman, recently graduated seniors that were visiting their younger siblings, young lovers, people that were _way_ too high before college started, the talented ones, the high-school jocks who think they will be cool _because_ they were high school jocks, and other college students with their own hobbies. "Does Chloe work today?" asked Jesse, breaking my observance.

"Yeah I think so. Wanna go see her?" yeah, I could go for frozen yogurt or a smoothie. Jesse nodded as we made our way through the crowds and into the little shop on the corner. We found Chloe sitting at the register with Rosie on the counter. "Hey Chlo, why is Rosie here?" I wondered.

"Josh got a job and couldn't be home with her, so I decided to take her to work with me," she said as she playfully pinched her daughter's cheek.

"Aw, we could have taken care of her," I protested.

"I know, but I talked to Amy because you weren't at the Bellas house when I stopped by and she said that you and Jesse were having a day to yourselves. I figured the boss wouldn't mind, and he didn't, so I didn't want to interfere with that," she smiled.

"Thanks. Hi Rosie," I said in a cuddly voice. I tickled her a bit which made her laugh.

"So what can I get you?" asked Chloe.

"I'll take a Strawberry Banana and Jesse…"

"Same thing," he put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen," Jesse said out of the blue.

"Aw!" Chloe squealed when she came back to the register with our smoothies. We laughed at her perky smile. "$8.46 total," she said, getting back to what she was supposed to be doing. Jesse handed her his credit card and she swiped it up.

"Hey I told you I would pay," I pouted.

"I know, but you're the girlfriend so you're not allowed to," he fought back.

"Jerk."

"You love me," he smiled.

"I know." We took our smoothies to the booth by the wall and sat down next, rather than across, from each other. We held hands under the table and slurped the smoothies down. They were really good. It was the only smoothie place on campus, since all others that have tried to go against it have failed. Everyone loved it here.

"So what do you want to do the rest of this fine day?" Jesse pondered.

I don't know. Want to watch a movie in the grass? You know, enjoy the weather."

"You're asking me to give you another movication? I swear I will never stop loving you." I chuckled and we went to his dorm. "So, what do you want to watch?"

"Hmm," I looked at his movie collection. I closed my eyes and moved my finger around. I counted to five and stopped. My finger landed on 'Perks of Being a Wallflower.' "This one?"

"Ooh. This might make you cry," Jesse warned.

"I'm okay with that. Plus you will definitely enjoy it."

"True, you will most likely seek comfort with me… come on!" we stopped by the Treble house and packed a picnic basket. It held juice pouches, sandwiches, and a container of freshly popped popcorn. We headed out towards the trees and Jesse lay out a blanket. We lay down on it and brought out the sandwiches that we ate before starting the movie. A little over an hour into it I looked at the picnic basket.

"Jesse, do not think about it." He fell back laughing.

"Don't worry, that is disgusting." We were referring to the story that Patrick told in the movie about the young couple losing their virginity with sandwich bags. By the end of the movie, I actually _was_ in tears. It was such a good ending. "I told you the endings are the best part." I buried my head in his chest because it was just so perfect. The movie-not his chest. Okay scratch that, his chest was also perfect. What was I talking about? I got lost in his perfect brown eyes. It was around five pm so we decided to head back to the Treble house. We took some shots with some of the other Bellas and Trebles and laughed away the rest of the day.

**Lol that rhymed ^ guys its official. I dreamed about Jeca oh my god feels attack. Pleaseee leave a review on this chapter! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

**First Day of School**

We set up our booth in our normal place at the Activities Fair. Unlike Aubrey, we sang to get people's attention. Many girls surrounded our booth and took a flier. We explained it all to them. They all looked really excited, meaning it would be hard to pick. Jesse kept checking in on us. "How's it going?" he asked.

"A lot of people want to join. How about you?" I replied in question.

"Well, we only need one, but we may add two since Unicycle graduated. Plus we need someone with abs."

"You have abs," I playfully punched his stomach.

"Yeah, well, I don't show them off. They're only used on you," he grinned.

"_Used_ on me? So what, are they your secret weapon?"

"Yep. And it works quite well if I may say so myself. Plus, you have your adorableness and sparkling dark blue eyes. I think it's more than fair." Jesse _always_ comments on my eyes. And my shortness.

"Well you should get back to your booth," I spun him around so he faced the direction of the Trebles and pushed him lightly. He turned back around and picked me up. He spun me around and around so it looked like everything but him was blurry. "Jesse!" I screamed. I held on to his neck and wrapped my legs around his back, clinging on for my dear life. He set me down gently and pulled me in close for a loving kiss. We stood there for a while, not caring how many people glimpsed at us.

"Alright, break it up you two," said Stacie. "I love y'all together, but we need to get back to the booth." She put an awkward hand in between us and walked away. We slowly, very slowly, pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. I've changed a lot since I met him, well obviously. But, I never thought that three years later we would be in an ongoing relationship. I never thought I would actually fall in love with him, or anyone to be honest. I cleared my thoughts from my head and took Jesse's hand.

"Hey Stace, do you mind if we go back to Jesse's dorm? We have a lot of 'catching up' to do," I smirked. Stacie was pretty much our official choreographer. I usually went to her for Bella advice, so I guess she was the second leader.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing, then be my guest." Stacie always respected us being… together. Hand in hand, Jesse and I retreated back to his dorm.

**One Month Later**

Today was the day of the auditions, and about ten girls that wanted to be Bellas showed up. The audition song, chosen by us, was 'Our Time Now' by Plain White T's. Every girl that auditioned was amazingly talented in vocals. It was going to be super hard to pick. We decided to get two more. One in particular caught my eye, a girl probably around 19 with dark red hair, definitely dyed. Her name is Erica and she can range around a D sharp to an A sharp. That's impressive. I talked it over with the rest of the girls and they agreed. We still needed one more. We took it into consideration and replayed the audition. We thought it would be smart to record the whole thing in case we missed something. We watched it at least three more times before we decided on a sophomore whose name was Caroline. She had short sun-bleached blonde hair and an attitude towards Imagine Dragons. She had a tattoo on the side of her neck of the three stars at the top of the page of a Harry Potter book. Another Potterhead is all I need, but her voice was amazing.

**Same Day, 11:59pm**

I snuck into Erica's room while Stacie snuck into Caroline's. I lightly woke her up so she knew what was going on, and I placed a large handkerchief over her head. I moved her towards the Bellas house and met up with the rest of the girls. Stacie came in a few moments after me. We removed the handkerchief and they looked around. "Is this a game show? Are we being eliminated?" asked Caroline. I simply silenced them, we had to keep this mysteriously awkward. They recited the 'incantation' as Amy called it. I don't know why, there was nothing magical about it.

"We can't have sex with Trebles? Damn it!" pouted Erica. We laughed at their excited yet disappointed faces and told them the truth.

"Nah, it use to be enforced, but like we told Cassie, Asia, and Kendall, ever since the leader here played with a Treble it doesn't matter," explained Amy.

"Thank you for that vivid description…" I managed. They laughed and asked what was next. "We go to the aca-initiation."

We arrived at the outdoor stage and music was playing. The new girls observed their surroundings and looked at me. "Becaw!" yelled a familiar voice. He had two drinks in his hand. He handed one over to me and I took a few sips.

"Oh, right. Girls, this is my boyfriend Jesse," I introduced them. Jesse did a salute with a cup of beer in his hand. The girls awkwardly waved. "You can go get a drink," I laughed. They did an aha-moment and walked towards the drinks. Jesse and I walked over towards the middle of the stone bleachers and he made faces at me while we were drinking. "You're a weirdo."

"Yeah I am, and so are you. It's a good thing we _are_ best friends _and_ lovers," he said, quoting himself from the first day of the radio station. I guess I'll go along with it.

"Jesse, what did I tell you about saying 'lovers'?"

"That you said I shouldn't. But guess what? I just did," he danced. Drunk Jesse was hilarious. "And you did drape yourself all over me."

"Don't forget the squiddy part."

"Never forget the squiddy part," he finished. "What do you say we add our own twist to this initiation?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Won't you come see about me?"_ he started singing Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds.

"_I'll be alone, dancin' you know it baby," _I joined in.

"_Tell me your troubles and doubts."_

"_Giving me everything inside and out and," _we sang a duet. "_Love's strange, so real in the dark," _I soloed.

"_Think of the tender things that we're working on," _he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck, we started dancing to our own sound.

"_Slow change may pull us apart."_

"_When the light gets into your heart, baby."_

"_Don't you… forget about me," _we sang together again. We sung the rest of the lyrics which created a crowd. Randoms started making a cappella noises. When we finished the song, my body was pressed against his and we each had a microphone. The crowd was cheering and saying 'aww.' He twirled me around once more, because he loved doing that for some reason. When the crowd cleared, we sat down on the cold stone. Jesse was playing with my curled hair while I was leaning my head on his shoulder. We were watching the stars, and it was a night of a meteor shower. There were countless shooting stars and we could even see the Milky Way. Jesse was pointing and naming constellations. I would lay here all night if I could. Being here with him makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl ever to set foot on the planet. Everything was going so perfectly. I found love, and that's all I need.

**Idk why I stay up till like 1 writing this lol. I guess it's bc ilyg. So you should totes leave a review bc um Jeca yeah. I FINISHED MY SUMMER READING….the first book… well that's saying something, even if I can count on my fingers for the amount of summer I have left. Please leave a review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

I woke up with Erica nudging me. "Beca," she shook me. "Beca wake up." She was standing by my bed and was trying to wake me up. I rubbed my eyes and took a look around the room. I remembered that it was Tuesday, and I had classes with her. What time was it? I checked my phone and it read '10:47.'

"Shit Erica! Class starts in less than 15 minutes!" I quickly got out of bed, slipped on a bra and threw on some clothes, not caring if she was watching or not. We were both girls right? I ran to my bathroom, brushed my hair, and put on some makeup. I finished everything in ten minutes, so we had five minutes to walk-well, run-to class. I grabbed my phone and we ran out the door, through the grass, up a flight of stairs, and into the main hallway with about two minutes to spare. We stopped at our class and put our stuff down. "One more minute and we would have been late for the exam," I breathed. I gave her a high five and we sat down.

A few hours later, we finished our exam. We handed it to the professor and walked out of the classroom. While we were walking out of the building, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Jesse that read, '_Hey, dinner tonight? ;)'_ I looked at the text for a while, not wanting to say no, but I knew I had to.

I texted back, '_Can't. Its girls' night out tonight. Rain check?' _

'_Sure Bec. Love youuuuu :)'_

'_Weirdo. Love you too.' _And I ended the conversation. It was around 2:00pm, and we were both hungry. "Wanna get lunch?" I asked her.

"Sure. Where to?" Erica replied.

"We can go look around the food court? I kind of want Taco Bell," I stated.

"Sounds good." We walked into the food court and up to the line for Taco Bell. I ordered a Dorito taco and a Baja Blast, as usual. Erica ordered a chicken and cheese quesadilla with a Pepsi. When we got our food, we walked over to a table and started eating. We noticed some guys a few tables past us were checking us out. "You see them too right…" Erica tried not to laugh.

"Unfortunately." We couldn't help it. We started giggling. One guy in particular was staring at Erica, he was one of the new Trebles. Erica was trying not to stare at him, but I could tell she was struggling. "Why don't you go talk to him?" I whispered.

"To who? What?" she panicked and started drinking her Pepsi exceedingly fast.

"To James! Its obvious you like him. Plus, he _is_ your age. And a sophomore, like you," I tried to motivate her.

"Girls can't make the first move! That's a… guy thing."

"Then just be friends with him and add the occasional flirt."

"Is that what you did with Jesse?" she turned to look at me.

"Well… no. When he tried to help me I yelled at him and then we didn't talk from the end of Spring Break towards the finals. Then I, and don't tell _anyone_, I serenaded him at the finals by singing a song from a movie that he wanted me to watch. His favourite. But don't do it that way, just play it easy. Purposely bump into him and say it was an accident. When we finish our food we can walk by the table and you can 'accidently' stumble onto his chair. Got it?"

"Got it. I do have one question though…" she stared at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you push him away?" she whispered. I looked at her with pain in my eyes.

"Rough childhood," I simplified. I figured since we were becoming fast friends I could be somewhat open with her. She nodded at my answer as we finished our food. "Ready?" I whispered. She walked near their table and casually bumped into James' chair.

"Sorry," she apologized. He turned around and watched us leave. "Was that good?" said Erica when we exited the food court.

"Nice job," I smiled. We walked to the Bellas house and joined the rest of the Bellas in rehearsal.

**6 Hours Later**

"Ready girls?" I asked as I confronted all the Bellas. Tonight was girls' night. They all nodded except Fat Amy, she saluted. I called Chloe. "Hey where are you?" I asked her.

"On the way to the bar. Where are you guys?" she replied.

"Heading out the door. See you there!" I hung up. I joined the Bellas outside and we drove separate cars. We tried carpooling as much as possible, and somehow we ended up in three cars. We drove to the bar we were meeting Chloe at and saw her waiting outside with Josh. "Hey, I thought it was girls' night!" I teased.

"He just came to wait with me, making sure I didn't get into any trouble with other guys," she smiled at him.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it," Josh exited. We showed ID and walked into the bar. Chloe, Erica, and I wondered up to the bartender and asked for drinks.

"SKYY Vodka please," I asked. The girls looked at me. "Make that three Vodka's. Thanks." He handed us our drinks and we walked over to the karaoke where Fat Amy, Stacie, Cassie, and Kendall were. "Oh, I never introduced you to the new Bellas did I? Oops," I said to Chloe. "This is Erica, and the other one is Caroline. Erica, this is Chloe. She was a Bella when I was a freshman."

"Nice to meet you," Chloe greeted.

"Likewise," Erica smiled. We watched as the drunk-doers sang on stage.

"So how's Rosie going?" I made random conversation.

"Who?" asked Erica.

"My daughter," Chloe replied. "She had a little cold about a week ago, but she's all better now. She's almost eight months old!"

"Aw!" Erica twirled. "I absolutely _love_ babies. They're so sweet! When they wrap their hand around your finger… its adorable!" she was a lot like me. A softie at heart.

**Two Days Later**

"Come on Becs! We have a reservation for 8:00pm and its already 7:48pm!" Jesse said while he was checking his watch. I had on a red dress and he had on a tuxedo with a pocket hanky to match my dress. Typical.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled. I put in my earrings and walked out. He looked at me in awe.

"Okay. It was worth the wait. You look… stunning," his mouth was wide open.

"Come on nerd," I laughed. He took my hand and we strode down the steps. Erica stopped us.

"Beca! You look beautiful!" she said in utter shock. I sarcastically did a curtsy.

"And all mine tonight," Jesse smiled. I playfully punched him in his rock-hard abs. We locked arms and hopped in his car. He drove us to a restaurant whose name I couldn't pronounce. It was something fancy and Italian, so I didn't care. We walked in at exactly 7:59 and we were brought to a table about two minutes later. We decided not to drink any beers tonight, so we got sweet tea. Jesse said it was _really_ good. When it came, it was. They brought us a salad with Parmesan cheese and a basket of breadsticks. "What are you going to get?" asked Jesse.

"I think I'm getting the lasagna… this one doesn't come with garlic bread," I said referring back to our first real date. "What about you?" I looked up at him. I noticed he was staring at me with a grin on his face. "What…" I started looking at myself, making sure I had nothing on me.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful," he romantically whispered.

"You're an idiot."

"And yet here we are, two years later," he smiled. I couldn't help but switch sides so we weren't sitting across from each other, but next to each other. He rested his hand on mine and gave me a warm, loving kiss on the cheek.

**Okay so tomorrow or Tuesday will probably be the last day I update until the 25****th****. So sorry! I'm helping my brother move in to his new apartment (: oh and I made a poll, check it out? And please leave a review! xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yes, I said a cappella-ness. **

Chapter 32:

**Night of Riff-Off**

"Welcome to the 2014 Riff-Off, Duet Style! You must select any song from any category and pick a person from another a cappella group to sing with you," we heard Justin's voice. James ran up and started singing 'Little Talks' and called up Erica. Oh my god, that's adorable. They were dating now, it took him a while, but he got the courage to ask her out. The Trebles and Bellas backed them both up with our a cappella-ness. Their song finished, so Asia and Treble named Kian went up. They sang 'Sweater Weather.' When they finished, everyone was looking around to see who would make the next move. I noticed Jesse staring at me. He nodded his head and walked forward. Damn it. He hummed and started singing the lyrics to "Rhythm of Love," by Plain White T's. He pointed a finger at me, so I had to go up. Near the end, we were back-to-back with our heads turned so we saw the back of each other's heads. We made an ending with my body pressed against his. Everyone cheered and then the category changed.

We walked to Jesse's dorm later that night after it was over. "Benji isn't here. I wonder what we should do…" he said as he trailed his hand up my thigh. I looked up at his deep brown eyes and accepted what he desired. Jesse made the next move and brushed his tongue against my lip. I granted him entry and wrapped my arms around him. He started kissing my neck and I nibbled at his earlobe. I felt him harden. His eyes darkened with lust and love. True love.

Benji's POV:

I reached for my keys and unlocked the door to find Jesse and Beca… devouring each other's necks… I wonder what that's like. Love, I mean. Not the neck thing. I had never been in love, or messed around with virginity. I hope one day that will change. "I should go…" I whispered. Apparently Beca caught my eye and backed up. Jesse turned around and he looked at me with shock. "I'm leaving. I'm sorry. Continue…" I walked out.

"Benji, wait," Jesse ran after me. "Um-" he started.

"I get it, go have fun. I won't even mention anything," I smiled. I really did not want this to be awkward. Well, _more_ awkward. He smiled at me and walked back into our dorm. Where to go now… Treble house it is.

Beca's POV:

"So, what just happened…" I pondered as Jesse walked back in. He shook his head, telling me nothing he couldn't handle.

"Just Benji walking in. He's super supportive of our relationship and wasn't even that awkward about it," Jesse walked towards me.

"He's a good friend, Jesse."

"Yeah. So, remind me where we were?" he looked at me. I laughed and straddled him. I unbuttoned his flannel as he messed with the hem of my shorts. "Ooh, I got something for us!" he grinned excitedly. I opened my mouth to protest but he got up, reached into a bag, and pulled out a dildo.

"What the hell, Jesse?" I questioned. He wasn't planning to-

"Yes we're using it. Just this once. Please," he begged.

"Fine," I groaned after a few moments of consideration. "If it makes you happy."

"It doesn't, you do," he kissed me.

About an hour later, we lay next to each other. I was tracing patterns on his soft skin. I made the occasional press-down-on-his-abs. It was 11:00pm so we decided to watch a movie and fall asleep, since there weren't any classes tomorrow. I slipped on my underwear, bra, and threw on an oversized shirt. Well, it was oversized for me, not for Jesse. I put on sweatpants that I kept here and climbed under the covers and snuggled close to him. He put in a movie called 'The Outsiders,' and rested his head on mine. My head was on his shoulder. I really wanted to go to sleep, but this movie is really good and I _have _to see how it ends. My eyes were peeled to the laptop screen when I noticed Jesse staring at me. "Becs, why don't we finish this tomorrow morning. You should sleep," he suggested. He was right though, I was struggling to keep my eyes open. He paused the movie and set the laptop on the floor. We adjusted our position so my head was snuggling into his warm, bare chest. I felt his breath on my neck, and if it were anyone else I would be creeped, but since I know it's him, it just feels like he cares. He pulled the covers up higher so my every inch-except my head-of my small body was completely covered. I quickly fell asleep afterwards and a dream started.

I woke up the next morning and found Jesse still asleep. I poked his nose and muttered "Boop." His nose crinkled. I did it again and he blinked his eyes open. "Jesse," I groaned. "I'm hungry."

"And what does the princess want?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Pancakes!" I grinned excitedly. He got up from the cozy bed and put on a shirt and pants. "Ugh do I have to get dressed?" I pouted.

"No I suppose not, if you don't mind people seeing you in your natural state," he joked. I lightly punched him as I stood up from his bed. "Do I have to carry you to the Treble house too?"

"Yes. Yes you do." He picked me up and carried me down the hall, out the building, through the grass, and into the house reserved for their a cappella group. The rest of the Trebles were either watching TV or in their room, sleeping. Jesse took out the griddle and turned it on. He mixed up the batter and started to pour almost-perfect circles on it. He flipped them and served them on a big plate. I took a few off and started to cut them up. After he used all the batter, he joined me in eating the delicious breakfast he had made. We saw Benji walking up to us.

"May I?" he gestured towards the pancakes. Jesse nodded and he took one off of the big plate. "Thanks."

"Hey, man, about last night-" Jesse started.

"Like I said, it's okay. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Don't apologize, I should have texted or something. Are we cool?"

"Yeah," he nodded. " These are really good by the way." He looked mesmerized by his pancake.

"Dude, you can have more than one," I laughed. Benji grabbed a plate and grabbed one more. He brought it over to the TV and ate in peace. I'm glad he understood where love goes.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was at my brother's college helping him move in. you guys should vote on my poll (: and please leave a review on this chapter! **

**In case you were wondering:**

**Relationships:**

**Jesse-Beca**

**Asia-Kian**

**Chloe-Josh**

**Aubrey-Unicycle (Not mentioned)**

**James-Erica**

**Donald-Stacie**

**Fat Amy-Bumper**

**Again, please leave a review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

**Weeks Later**

"Regionals… Regionals… Regionals…" I paced. The Regional Competition was tomorrow and I had no clue why I was worried. Something just felt… wrong. The girls were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Captain," Amy stopped me. "We rehearsed a _million_ times. We know the choreography and the songs. So stop worrying," she slapped my butt. I jumped at her tactic to cheer me up.

"And it's not like it's the Finals," said Stacie. "Come on girls, let's make Beca happy and rehearse one more time." I smiled at her and got in position to start. We made three staggered lines and started humming to the music we were making. Right when we finished, my phone rang.

"Talk about perfect timing," Erica joked. I walked over to the table where my phone sat and looked at the screen. It read "Lover," with a kissy-faced-emoji. I pressed the answer button.

"Did you change your contact name?" I had a playfully-furious tone.

"Maybe," he replied. "Come to the bar across the street from the Bella house?"

"Maybe," I copied him. I hung up and confronted the Bellas. "I'm going to the bar with Jesse. See you later," I waved out. I walked across the grass and into the bar. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around with a smile on his face. I looked up at him. His smiled faded afterwards.

"Just kind of," Jesse let out a sigh.

"You okay…?" I sat down next to him.

"No. No, I'm not okay. It's Benji. He won't even talk to me. I thought he was okay with everything but now he won't look at me. I don't know what I did. I feel like a bad best friend for some reason. I wish he would tell me," he sobbed. I don't know if I should say anything or just try to comfort him. I started consoling him by rubbing his back and leaning my head on his. I gently kissed his cheek and continued rubbing his back.

"It's okay… it's okay…" I tried to help him. I knew it wasn't okay. Him and Benji were close. Like me getting in a fight with Erica or Chloe. "Why are we at the bar?" I asked. He looked at me for a few moments with a stern expression, then he melted.

"Get drunk with me?" he managed. I kissed him quickly.

"Run to the bathroom and put this on, just in case," I handed him a condom that I kept in my purse for special occasions. He got up and left the bar table. "A few shots please," I told the bar tender.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I could smell the alcohol in his breath as he kissed me hard up against the wall of his bedroom in the Treble house. He was dry humping me until he decided to remove my clothing. He grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head. He unbuttoned my jeans and played with the hem of my lace underwear. "It's. Unfair." I said in between breaths. He nodded in agreement and unbuttoned his jeans. His shirt was already off. We were both left in undergarments. He laid me down on his bed and slipped off my underwear. He climbed on top of me and flipped over so I was on top. He unclipped my bra and then flipped over again. He slowly slid into me and sped up the pace with every moan.

**Next Morning**

"Shit, Jesse!" I screamed. I had a hangover and couldn't remember most of last night. All I remember is Jesse asking me to get drunk with him and giving him a condom. It was 11am and the bus to Regionals left at noon. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. "Meet me by the door after Regionals okay? We can get lunch," I suggested. He nodded his tired head and got out of bed.

"My head fucking hurts," Jesse scolded himself. I made a lip pout and struggled to get the rest of my clothes on. Jesse got up and put on his underwear and jeans. Then he through on his Treblemaker outfit. "See you later, Becs," he kissed me as I walked out of his room and back to the Bellas house.

When I got there, the girls were pacing. "Beca! Where have you been?" Stacie and Erica yelled at the same time.

"Sorry," I apologized. I ran upstairs and changed into the outfit I was wearing for our set. I combed my hair back into a ponytail and put on some makeup. I ran out the door and joined the rest of the Bellas in the bus. I sat next to Jesse, as always. I secretly handed Jesse a few Advils while the others were conversing among each other. He took it with his water bottle as I did the same. We arrived at 11:50 and hurried into the auditorium. We got there just in time.

After the winners were announced, and we came in first by one point, Jesse and I disappeared into the crowd until a familiar face grabbed Jesse. "Look man, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," said Benji. Jesse looked shocked.

Jesse was silent.

"You probably don't know what you did."

Jesse stayed silent.

"I tried to talk to you about relationships and then you ignored me to talk to Beca. I tried again and the same thing happened on the phone. I don't know, I just got mad," Benji explained.

"Don't apologize," Jesse spoke up. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been. It's just that…"

"You're in love. I know."

"Alright. You guys are hanging out tomorrow night," I stated. Jesse nodded in approval and Benji smiled.

"I would tonight, but I have a bad hangover," Jesse rubbed his head. Benji waved his goodbye and walked towards the exit. "Well that lightened my mood," he smiled.

"I'm glad," I lay a soft kiss on his lip. "So, lunch?"

"Right this way," he led me towards the exit. Since the bus didn't leave for another two hours, we just walked to Ruby Tuesday and ate there.

**SOPA is back -.- how sUCKisH. I was thinking about doing a sequel for this story about Beca's life before she met Jesse and like when her mom died and just kind of a short story (meaning a few chapters. IM NOT ENDING THIS ONE SO SOON DON'T WORRY) explaining the paragraph that she yelled at her dad with- remember that? Yeah. Idk though, just an idea. Thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

**Spring Break**

"_He made his choice," I heard my mom say. She put down a note she recently read. _

_*Change*_

"_Your mother was a strong woman," said the lady at the funeral. _

_*Change*_

_The lady now takes care of me. I call her Auntie M. "I do not feel well," she fainted. _

"_Auntie!" I screamed. _

_*Change*_

"_We called your father. He is on his way," the police man said at the scene of the crime. "She was poisoned."_

_*Change* _

_I felt warm breaths on my neck and down my back. "Please, no,' I begged. The senior smiled and unzipped his pants. He covered my mouth. Five minutes later, he stood up, satisfied. He walked away. I sat there alone, trying to cry. But nothing came out. No one was here. _

_*Change*_

_I took out the blades. I had to do this. There's no other answer. _

_*Change*_

"_You're a depressed freak," said the girl I use to call my best friend. _

"_Emo-slut," said another voice. I was walking down the hall, and the senior told everyone I had wanted this. They believed him. _

"_You're a fucking whore." I went to the bathroom. I couldn't move. _

_*Change*_

"_You push away anyone who could possibly care about you, why is that?" Jesse asked._

"_I don't know."_

"_Well you better figure it out because, I'm done… with… whatever this is."_

"_Jesse…"_

"_I'm done."_

_*Change*_

"_J-" the masked figure covered my mouth. I heard Jesse yell._

_*Change*_

_"Beca are you a virgin?" my dad randomly asked._

_"What the hell dad?" Jesse nearly spit out his drink. "That's not something you ask at dinner!"_

_"Well fine, I'll ask after dinner," he stated. Was he serious? Does he not respect my privacy?_

_"No, I'm not a virgin, happy?" I said. I was just about done with him. I would honestly rather be with Sheila right now._

_"What! When did you lose it? Why haven't you told me? Did mom know? How old were you? Why do you never tell me anything? How come-"_

_"Dad! Stop with the questions! Maybe there's a reason to __why__ I never told you anything, shut you out, and never visited. Maybe it's because you left Mom and I. Maybe it's because you gave up on us! You left me fatherless when I was thirteen! Do you know how hard that is? And if it was so hard for you, you wouldn't have left. You would have stayed, and gone through with all this shit. Talked it through. Talked to mom. Not just leave a fucking note on the fridge and not come home again. Not leave us for a girl in her early 20's. I was sick and tired of your shit, and then mom died. She died three years after the divorce. You weren't there for me. You were never there for me! I had to live with you, why do you think I wanted to move to LA? I didn't want to go to Barden, I didn't want to be with you. I didn't want to be near you. You were a last resort when I had troubles with Jesse and the girls. I even went to the Dean for advice. And my philosophy teacher with no life! I lost it my fucking virginity when I was 16. I was raped. You never knew, I never wanted you to know. You wouldn't have done anything, you would have continued on with your little toy of a wife! When I won a medal in ninth grade, you didn't care. You said 'That's great' and moved on. You didn't even make eye contact. And you know what? I don't want to be around you anymore. I don't care if we have to fly at night, Jesse and I are leaving. Now." I didn't even look back at him, I stormed out of the room. I was wiping away my tears and Jesse joined me upstairs. "Jesse, can we just go to the airport? I'm not staying here."_

*Reality*

I wake up sweaty and out of air. I was gasping for breaths. "Beca, are you okay?" Jesse startled me. I wiped my forehead and sat up. I remembered what was happening. I was at Jesse's house for Spring Break.

"Huh? Oh- I'm- Fine," I lied. I was definitely not fine. That kind of dream had never happened before.

"Beca," he nudged. I just sat there staring at the wall. "Come on Beca, don't shut me out again."

"I… I had a dream," I said after a long series of breathing.

"What did you dream about?" Jesse asked me.

"Can we talk about it later? I really don't… just please?"

"Of course Becs," he reassuringly rubbed my back. "You're burning up. Night things. I'll get you some water," he walked downstairs.

"Wait," I stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me," I felt like crying, which was abnormal.

"Never," he picked me up and carried me downstairs. He sat me down on the counter. He fixed a glass of ice and ran it over the sink. Jesse pulled out a green straw and placed it in the glass. While I was drinking, Jesse never stopped staring at me. I grinned and put my drink down. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me like he meant it. I was on the counter, so we were the same height. "I love you," he whispered. I smiled for the longest time before saying it back. "What do you say we go for a walk around the neighbourhood tomorrow? Soak up some Vitamin D and… be alone."

"Promise no kidnapping this time?" I joked at our last walk in Central Park.

"Swear."

Jesse's POV:

I woke up on the couch the next morning with Beca in my arms. She felt her normal temperature again. I watched as her eyes, her beautiful dark blue eyes, fluttered open. "Morning gorgeous," I winked. She stretched her tiny body and squeaked. She patted her mouth a couple times and looked at me with plead in her eyes. She rubbed her stomach.

"I'm hungry," she sighed.

"As always," I laughed.

"Morning," the twins came downstairs.

"Jesse, cook pancakes," Michael commanded. David nodded his head in agreement with him. Jesse put two hands up, signaling his surrender. He threw on his 'Kiss the Cook' apron and walked up to me.

"Don't deny it," he gestured to his apron. I hopped off of the counter I sat myself on and threw my legs around him, gripping his neck with my hands. Tongue-action happened, of course.

"Okay. That's enough. You're going to burn the pancakes. Guys. Seriously. Stop," David said, obviously grossed out. We pulled apart and touched foreheads.

When we finished eating, we went upstairs to get dressed. I threw on my Breakfast Club tank top and Jesse put on a flannel. "I still love that shirt," he grinned. I did a sarcastic-model moment and spun around. I put my hair up in a pony tail after brushing back my part. We walked downstairs and found everyone except Jane and Richard on the couch and chairs. "We're going to go for a walk. Be back later," Jesse told them.

Jesse held my hand the whole time. In a silent moment, Jesse said, "So… tell me about that dream?"

**So I kind of imagined Beca's last outfit like Rosie from What to Expect When You're Expecting when she went to the hospital to see her cousin's twins. Anna Kendrick looked so beautiful there omfg. Right anyway, I think I will do a sequel. Oh and this chapter repeated a scene. (the long long paragraph) and if anyone didn't get the whole italic text thing, she was dreaming and the scenes were changing to some of her worst moments. Also, sorry if I don't update often, SCHOOL STARTS TUESDAY FML. Please leave a review on this chapter (:**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

**Next Day**

After we ate lunch, Jesse had some ideas on what to do. "Hey Bec, ever climbed a tree?" I never really have, nor have I ever tried.

"No," I kept it simple.

"Then that's what we're doing today," he smiled.

"You're what-21? And you've never climbed a tree?" Kate looked surprised.

"Never had the dad to teach me how," I sighed towards her. Jesse looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. I had told him about my dream yesterday evening on our walk.

"Oh," she looked down, not wanting to push me into telling her about it. Everyone here basically knew I wasn't the type to talk about my childhood.

"So, when shall we start, captain?" I saluted to Jesse. He grabbed my bowl that was once filled with macaroni and cheese and washed it out. He took my hand and we retreated to his backyard. He was telling me where to put my feet. "You go first?" I suggested.

He sighed, "Alright." Jesse proceeded up the tree and was as far up as he could go, since the branches were thinning out. "This tree is dead, so be careful," he warned. I nodded and tried to copy his movements. I made my way up and stood on the thin branch that was next to the one he was on. "Bec I don't think that's sa-"

"AH!" I screamed. The branch broke. I hit the tree on the way down a few times and landed awkwardly on my wrist. "Ow! Fuck!" I yelled. He climbed down incredibly fast and hopped down next to me.

"Oh my god, your wrist shouldn't bend that way…" he examined.

"You think?" I winced in pain.

"Let's get you inside," he gently picked me up and carried me inside. He set me down on the couch to get a better look.

"What happened?" Jane rushed over.

"We were tree climbing and I fell," I explained.

"You need to go to the hospital," said Richard.

"Is that blood? I think I'm gonna-" Kiley fainted. Kate just looked in awe, was she smiling?

"That's so cool!" she screamed. "Oh, Kiley doesn't like blood. It's like a phobia of hers… me on the other hand, I love looking at injuries!" well, that was weird.

"Alright come on Becs," he picked me up.

"Jess, my wrist is broken not my leg."

"Have you seen your leg?" he gestured. I hadn't even noticed there were giant scratches and blood all over it. I looked in horror and nodded. What the hell did I land on while I was falling? Jesse set me down carefully in the car and we drove off to the hospital. Once they saw me, they rushed me into a white room down the hall. Jesse followed close behind. I suddenly felt a huge pounding in my head.

"I… don't… feel… so… well…" I managed. A few seconds after the entire room went black.

Jesse's POV:

"Sir, we need you to step out," said the doctor. He came out with me because he needed to talk to me. "She's unconscious, she must have hit her head on something… what happened?"

"We were tree-climbing and the branch broke. We were pretty high up, and I guess she hit her head? I don't really know," I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Thank you. You must wait patiently. This isn't so serious," he reassured.

About an hour later, a nurse came out. "She has a minor concussion and a broken wrist. A few cuts and bruises, but those will heal sooner. We have to put her right wrist in a cast for about six weeks. She'll be fine," the nurse smiled. I took a heaping sigh of relief and walked into the room. Beca was sleeping, her wrist was wrapped in a cast, and there were scrapes all over her tiny figure. Jesus, all this from a ten foot fall? What the hell did she hit? Whatever-it didn't matter. As long as she was okay. She started waking up and I grabbed hold of her uninjured hand.

"Beca," I smiled. I rubbed the back of her hand.

"Son of a… why does my head hurt? My wrist… why does gravity fucking hate me?" she sweared. It was so cute when she cussed.

"You're awake? Good," said the nurse walking in. "I need to go over some rules with you."

"Um, okay," we said in unison.

"First of all, and I'm sorry to say this, try not to have sexual relations for the six weeks she has her cast. Don't do too many things with that hand. Driving isn't that safe either. We're giving you crutches. Do you know your correct height?"

"5'2"," she answered. I looked at Beca with sorrow in my eyes. Not because of the sex rules, well not _all_ because of that, but because she was so broken. "Why do I need crutches?"

"You sprung your ankle. Not to mention your rather large gash. We bound that up. You will only need them for two weeks, it is not as important as your wrist. We don't need to keep you over night, so if you could go to the front desk whenever you're ready and sign some paperwork you may leave," the nurse gave her a poetic grin. We nodded and she left the room.

"Just tell me when you're ready," I told her.

"All this from a fall? Wonder what'll happen next," she sighed.

"Well, it was more than ten feet high, and it _is_ very branchy so you hit many branches on the way down. You'll be okay though, just six weeks."

"Can you go that long?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Without sex. Can you go six weeks without touching me?"

"Of course, I don't need sex to be happy. You're the one that makes me happy Beca," I smiled.

"You're a dork. But I love you."

"I love you too. But you do know, when you get that thing off we're," I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "hitting it hard."

"Deal. Can we please go home?" I got up and took her uninjured hand in my right and her back in my left arm. He handed me the crutch.

"You can't exactly use the other one," I frowned.

"Ugh. Why can't six weeks be over already?" she pouted. I helped her over to the desk and I signed out for both of us.

When we got home, everyone was on the couches except Jane, who was pacing. She looked up when we came in. "We were worried sick! What took so long?"

"Well, it turns out Beca has a broken wrist, a sprang ankle, and a minor concussion. She was unconscious…" I stuttered a bit at the last part. I hated seeing her like that, she looked distant. Too distant.

"Poor girl, you should rest. Jesse, take her upstairs. Help her," Jane instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed. Jesse carefully carried me up the steps and into his bedroom. I tried to undress with one hand.

Beca's POV:

"Jesse… I need help," I said shyly. He hesitated for a moment.

"S-sure B-b-b-beca," he walked towards me and helped me remove my shirt. He unbuttoned my pants and carefully took them off of me. I was left in my bra and underwear. He reached for my underwear.

"Jesse," I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"I sleep with my underwear on," I laughed.

"Oh, right. Oops," he apologized. He unclipped my bra and tried not to look, since it would tempt him. He slid me through an over sized shirt and leggings.

"Thank you," I smiled. Jesse placed both hands on my hips and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinded up against him. "We should sleep," I broke apart, knowing where it was about to lead.

"Right," he said awkwardly. We got into bed and fell sound asleep shortly after.

**Please leave a review! (:**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

**Three Weeks Later**

"Hey Bec," Jesse shook me. "Beca wake up." I groaned.

"Whaaaat," I scoffed.

"Happy birthday!" he sat up. Oh yeah, today's the day. The day I turn 22. We were in the Bellas house yesterday and I guess we fell asleep. I didn't bother lifting my head up. "Come on, wake up!" he shook me again.

"No," I did an ongoing groan. He used his strength to flip me over so I was facing him. He tackled my lips in a kiss. He slid his tongue in which made me accidently let out a small moan. He slowly pulled away and smiled. "Okay, I'm up!" I confessed.

"Shawshank!" Amy came bursting in my door with the rest of the Bellas.

"Sorry if we interrupted birthday sex," Jessica joked.

"Jess, they can't have sex for three more weeks, remember?" Stacie said.

"Right, I'm sure they've listened to the doctor."

"Have you?" she asked.

"Of course, I want Beca to be better as soon as possible!" Jesse exclaimed. Stacie took out her phone and hit play on an unknown song. Tell me she's not… great. They all started singing Taylor Swift's '22,' a cappella version. Just what I needed to wake me up. Jesse couldn't stop smiling.

"Don't you dare-" I started, but he cut me off with joining into their singing. When they finished, they looked at me and motioned for me to follow.

"Everyone will be here in three hours, shorty! The part starts at five," Jesse walked back over to me and grabbed my hand as the girls walked out.

"I need to get dressed first. And did I really sleep until two?" I asked him.

"Yes. I've been waiting for a while," he replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's your birthday. How does your hand feel?"

"A little better. It still hurts when I try to pick things up though," I sighed. "What should I wear? And what did they mean by '_everyone?'"_

"Your new friends, two of your old friends.."

"My _old_ friends? I don't want anything to do with them!"

"We just scrolled through your contact list and invited everyone except your family. Well, we accidently told your step grandmother, but she seemed confused and told us she would bring tequila and her bikini and meet us in Honolulu. Is she okay?"

"No, something's terribly wrong with her. The doctors don't even get it," I explained. "Sometimes she's fun to talk to her because she says a bunch of random shit and jokes on Sheila."

"Well I see why she's fun to talk to. But the majority is the Bellas and Trebles. Wear this," he pointed to a grey cut-up t-shirt that hung over a red tank top. I had worn that the first day we met. That's only if Jesse serenading me in his car then awkwardly falling back as the car accelerated while I was being lectured by a preppy guide counts as 'meeting.' I took the tank top and slipped it on after taking off my shirt that I slept in. I threw on some shorts and went into my bathroom. Jesse followed me and watched intently as I did my makeup.

"What? Did you want me to do yours?" I laughed.

"No! It's just fun to watch." I closed my mascara and walked out of the room, Jesse at my heels. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Beca, happy birthday to you," he quietly sang over and over again until we got downstairs.

"There's the birthday girl!" Erica said as if she were a mother of a ten year old. There were bags of chips yet to be poured into bowls and drinks in the cooler waiting to be taken out. "People will probably start arriving around 4:30, knowing people these days. In the meantime, we still have work to do."

**Sorry this is short. I have to sleep early because school starts Tuesday. Ew. Please leave a review! I'll try to update as often as possible with school and all. **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

**Time of Party**

Basically everyone had arrived and was already drinking. I was searching around, seeing if any of my old friends had actually come. I lurked around and saw one familiar face, my best friend in high school. "Liz?" I walked up to her.

"Oh my god, you're even prettier than before! Happy birthday!" she squealed. Wow, she changed a lot. I mean, she always said I was pretty because she was my best friend, but I don't think she ever meant it until now. She stopped talking to me after senior year for some reason. I don't know why she came here…

"What brings you to Georgia?"

"Oh, I actually have an apartment up near Barden. But I go to a community college near there, temporarily of course. How's Barden?"

"Pretty good, I joined the Barden Bellas, an a cappella group, in freshman year and ever since. I'm leader now, so that's good," I told her.

"Ooh, who's the hottie over by the tequila?" she said pointing to, of course, Jesse.

"My boyfriend, Jesse," I said sternly.

"Oh, oops. Well, you're lucky. Did he do this for you?"

"Him and the rest of the Bellas. It's so sweet," I smiled, glancing over at him.

"I won't disrupt you two," she gave me a friendly grin. Jesse walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "In fact, you guys look really good together." Jesse smiled down at me and pulled me away from Liz.

"What's up bitches?" Chloe came bursting through the door with Josh.

"Chloe!" I ran over to her, pulling Jesse with me. I tackled her in a hug. I hadn't seen her for a while, well, ever since her little family went to Florida for vacation. Rosie was officially one.

"What happened to your hand? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Chloe scoffed.

"You were in Florida! I was climbing a tree and fell. I know, its cliché. Where's Rosie?"

"The babysitter's watching her. Do you really think I would take my one-year-old-daughter to a college party? Hell no!" I laughed at her response. "Anyway, happy birthday!" she hugged me. "Oh, and when Jesse gets you pregnant I will be the one to take you shopping for maternity clothes."

"Uh…" Jesse stood there awkwardly.

"Chloe!" I yelled at her and nudged her with my elbow. "You're a creep on our sex life." I noticed a tall blonde walk into the Bellas house-Aubrey. "Hey Aubrey," I smiled.

"Beca! Happy birthday!" she hugged.

"Thanks. How have you been? Recovery…? Uni…?"

"Great! I've been working on forgetting it and Uni has been a big help. But this night isn't about me, it's about you turning 22!" she sounded a lot less conceited. "I'm gonna go grab a drink and hang out with Unicycle."

"I'm happy for her," Chloe smiled.

"Me too," I agreed.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friend that I've never seen before?" she gestured to Liz who was talking to Jessica and Denise over by the bar. I took her hand, my other still locked in Jesse's, and proceeded towards them.

"Chloe this is Liz, and vice-versa. Chloe has been my best friend since the first few days of college and Liz and I met in our sophomore year of high school.

"Hey," they both said to each other. "And Beca, I meant to ask, what happened to your hand?" Liz said with sudden concern.

"Fell off a tree with this asshole," I bumped Jesse. He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"I've done worse damage to her," he smirked.

"And you wonder why I call you 'asshole!'"

"Ooh, Jeca moments!" squealed Chloe. Liz nodded her head vigorously with a happy expression. Jesse and I walked away from them and hung out with the rest of the crowd. Trebles, Bellas, other people. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all.

**One Hour Later**

Jesse and I were both drunk. Not terribly drunk, we both knew where we were. We were sitting on the steps and I was nibbling at Jesse's ear, which turned him on. "Beca… you know I want to, but the doctor said we can't. At least for another three weeks," he sighed.

"I know…"

"I want you to get better because I feel like this is my fault. I promise I'll make up for it the night you get that cast off," he kissed my temple. "Come on, our friends are waiting."

**PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE: Okay so I know these last two have been pretty short, and I'm sorry for that. But you know I have school and stuff so it's hard to update with homework and karate and all that stuff. So if I do update on weekdays, it'll be pretty short. Sorry, but it's true. Although if it's on a weekend, it'll be its normal length. I hate school sm. Please leave a review! I'm really close to 200 (:**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

**One Week Later**

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey,"_ I heard my ringtone go off.

"You have a Breakfast Club ringtone? Beca Mitchell? Do my ears deceive me?" Jesse spat.

"Shut up," I answered the phone with my good hand. "Hello?"

"Ms. Mitchell, or is it Mrs.?" the other line said.

"It's Ms. Who is this?"

"Ms. Mitchell, this is Georgia Hospital regarding your broken wrist. We need to check up on you. This is the nurse that took care of you."

"Oh, um, okay," I said awkwardly.

"One moment please."

"Who is it?" Jesse asked. I covered the phone with my hand.

"The hospital. They said they needed to check up on me?" I replied. Check up on me?

"Put it on speaker." I hit the speaker button and we listened for the nurse. A few moments later, we heard the sound of breathing coming closer.

"Alright, let's see… this will just be a checklist sort of thing to make sure you're maintaining the rules that we gave you the day you had your incident. First, have you been driving?" she asked.

"No, my boyfriend drove the entire time," I answered. "You can say things too," I said quietly so the nurse wouldn't hear.

"Good. Have you had any sexual contact with your spouse?"

"Uh, no."

"Sadly," Jesse pouted quietly. I shook it off.

"Keep it that way. Only two more weeks. Last question, is it feeling okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Any time I accidently try to pick something up with it, it hurts. But other than that, it is getting better," I explained to the nurse.

"Okay. Your appointment is scheduled on May 12th. See you then," she hung up. Well, that was a rather interesting phone call. Some lady calls asking me if I had sex with my boyfriend in the past few weeks. America.

"So, lunch?" he smiled hopefully.

"I was thinking we could invite all the Trebles and Bellas and go out to dinner tonight. Sound good?" I suggested. We were in my room in the Bellas house and the Trebles had been here all day.

"I don't know. That's a lot of money, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I figured if we all pitched in and paid for our own food then it would add up."

"True. I think it's a great idea Becs," he rubbed my back. "But, we still need lunch."

"I know. We can find something downstairs. Let's go tell the others."

**Later That Night**

All 28 of us, Aubrey, Chloe, Josh, and Rosie included, walked into the Park Lane Tavern together. Well, it's not called the 'Park Lane Tavern' anymore because the idiots who own the place changed it to 'The Pub.' But we all still call it the Tavern. We were seated at a large table, not what you would call 'squished,' but we were close together. We ordered drinks and flipped through the menu to figure out what we were going to eat tonight. "See anything you like?" Jesse disrupted my skimming.

"This looks good," I pointed to one of the food listings. "But then again, so does this…"

"That's the thing about the Tavern, everything is so good," he sighed. "I'm getting the bacon and cheese burger. Life's short right?"

"True. I'm still looking." I'm very indecisive about all of this. I felt a warm touch grab hold of my hand that wasn't in a cast. Jesse leaned down to my height and kissed the top of my nose. He tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me into a kiss. I deepened the kiss after a few moments.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together. But can you save that for when Beca gets her cast off?" Chloe pleaded.

"I agree with the ginger," Fat Amy said. I guess they were right, there were children here. Oops. I pulled away slowly, not taking my eyes off of Jesse. Our ongoing gaze was interrupted by the voice of our waitress.

"Are you all ready to order?" she asked. Everyone nodded in return. After about three minutes, we all had ordered.

**May 12th, Day of Appointment, Two Weeks Later**

Jesse was driving me to the Hospital to get this cast off of my wrist. I was done with not being about to flex it. "Ready Becs?" he smirked. It was 5:00pm at the moment, so of _course_ he had something in mind for later. We walked up to the desk and onto the room that the nurse led us to.

"This won't take long. Sir, it is your choice to wait inside our out of the room," said the doctor that had walked in.

"I'll stay," Jesse sat down. After about thirty minutes, the cast was off and my wrist felt normal. I mean, as normal as a just-recovered broken wrist can get. "Yay!" he cheered.

"Yay," I agreed.

"Just sign the rest of the paperwork and bring it to the front desk and you may go," the doctor instructed. We both nodded and he exited the room. Jesse consoled me and smiled brightly.

"Excited much?" I joked.

"You have no idea." Jesse and I made our way to the front desk, signed the papers, and left the building into the car. We drove to the empty Bellas house, even though everyone else was at the Trebles'.

"Why aren't we with the rest?" I asked.

"I promised you something," he smirked.

"Oh, right. Why don't we do that tonight, and go hang you with our friends right now."

"Okay," he groaned. "Climb on my back?"

"Jesse…" I sighed.

"Beca…" he matched my tone.

"Fine." Jesse hunched over and I put my arms around his neck and climbed on. "Onward!" I instructed. He adjusted himself so I was higher up. We-er, Jesse-ran over to the Trebles' house across the grass. We tumbled in laughing and met everyone's gaze. "Oh, don't look at us like you've never gotten a piggy back ride."

"Actually I-" Fat Amy started, but she didn't need to finish.

"What are you guys doing?" Jesse asked.

"We're trying to pick out a movie to watch. Wanna join us?" Jessica pondered through the wall of movies that belonged to Jesse.

"Sure," he happily agreed without my saying. I guess I would have had to agree anyway. "What genre?"

"We're looking for a comedy I guess," said Donald.

"Ooh, in that case, '21 and Over' is a good one!" Jesse flipped. Everyone nodded in agreement and Jesse popped the movie into the Blu-ray player. He climbed on the recliner, a brown leather chair that was extremely comfortable and roomy, as I sat on top of him. He was basically cradling me. As the movie began, I could tell this movie would be hilarious.

**Later That Night**

We walked into Jesse's room and did what we haven't done for six weeks. Oh, how I missed this feeling. His hands lowered to my butt as we intensely kissed. He picked me up when I wrapped my legs around his waist. "You know," I said in between breaths. "You look like Casey in that movie we just watched."

"I don't see it," Jesse claimed. "Can we spend this night with no distractions?"

"Be my guest," I smiled.

**WEEKEND! Meaning normal length updates, yay. Please leave a review! I'm really close to 200 (:**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

**Two Days Later**

I was walking to class with Erica and Stacie and noticed everyone waiting outside the door. "What's going on?" I asked the crowd. The lights in the classroom were off.

"We got a new teacher," said a random. "And of course, he or she is late." Well, great. Our philosophy teacher was already bad enough, but a new one? No thanks. After a few minutes, a man in his later 40's came rushing to the door. He unlocked it and ran to his desk.

"Why are you all so early?" the unknown teacher asked.

"We aren't… class starts at 10:45," Erica explained.

"Yeah you're just really late," Kian said.

"Oh. Terribly sorry," he had a slight English accent. We all took our seats and he turned on the Promethean board. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Dix and I will be your new philosophy teacher."

"Mr. Dicks?" joked a few freshmen in the back.

"D-I-X. Dix," Mr. Dix scoffed. He started a powerpoint of the notes we had to take.

"Can you turn off the lights?" said a girl in the front.

"Been a while since a woman asked me to do that," he tried to be funny. Uh. That's a little much_... 'You aren't funny sir, you're just perverted,' _I thought to myself. Dropping that, I'm pretty sure none of us will ever get over this name. Erica, Stacie, and I all sat together on the far right. It was a humongous classroom so there were a lot of empty seats. The Dicks guy just went on and on about the art of thinking while all three of us didn't pay attention. I didn't even want to take this class, there's no way to make a career out of it.

"Actually one time, my friend Olivia majored in philosophy… wait, she actually ended up working at Olive Garden afterwards. Nevermind," Stacie awkwardly scratched her neck. "We could always sneak out and go eat something. He's sucked into his laptop anyway. Plus, I'm starving."

"Agreed," Erica and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other and just shook our heads in disappointment. Once we exited the classroom, Stacie brought something to our attention.

"Okay, a teacher should not have his hands under his desk while watching something on his laptop. Do you think…?"

"Oh my god, please stop talking about that. Our last teacher was sixty and dated teenagers, so I really don't want to know what this one does," I shrieked. We walked to the food court and got in line for Subway, since we all had agreed on that. "Since the finals are in a few weeks, I made a schedule for the practice times. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays are the days we will have practice. I'll discuss the times at practice," I announced.

"Okie dokie," Stacie agreed. Erica nodded. We picked up our trash, threw it away, and made our way to the Bellas house.

We walked up the short steps to the door and entered our team house. The only Bella missing was Jessica. "Where's Jess?" I asked.

"Here I am," said a voice that came rushing through the door. "Sorry, I was eating lunch with Benji."

"That's okay," I handed out papers saying the times for the rehearsals.

"Wait, are you two an _item?_" asked Stacie who was suddenly interested in our conversation.

"No. I mean, maybe? He hasn't asked me out yet," she replied shyly.

"Yet? I think he will. Would you say yes?"

"Stacie! Don't bother her about her personal life!" I snapped. They all sat down on the couches and chairs as I stood in front of the TV that was off. "Like I was saying earlier we'll be practicing Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I figured out good times for each rehearsal based on everyone's schedules. Everyone good with that?"

"Aw yeah," Fat Amy danced.

"Sounds good," everyone else agreed. I led them to our practice room and we began rehearsing.

Three hours later, right as I was about to dismiss them, Jesse came in the rehearsal room. "How is it you always come in _right_ when we finish?" asked Jessica.

"Because Ms. Leader over there texts me before your rehearsal starts and tells me when it ends," he defended. "Ready Bec?"

"Actually I need to shower first. Give me like… ten minutes," I said. He nodded and walked into the kitchen as I climbed the steps to my bedroom. I stripped from my clothing and turned the water on. As I was running my fingers through my hair, I felt warm hands wrap around my waist. "Damn you! You scared me," I turned to face Jesse. "What are you doing?"

"Visiting my girlfriend," he smirked.

"In the shower?"

"I didn't think there was a better time."

"Go wait outside the door, weirdo," I laughed and turned him around.

Jesse's POV:

I opened and closed the door so Beca would think I left. I knew that was a little misleading, but I loved to hear her sing in the shower. She had such a beautiful voice. I patiently waited for the soft song to start. I heard light humming. "_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You could step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright," _I heard her start singing 'All About Us' by He Is We. I joined in a few moments later after she finished the next verse.

"_Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love. Spotlight shinin' it's all about us. It's a-a-a-a-all about u-u-u-u-us," _we sang a duet. She poked her head out of the shower curtain.

"You creep, I thought you left!" she exclaimed.

"I told you I would never leave," I smiled. She looked down and grinned.

"Fine. I'm almost done anyway."

"Keep singing!" I squealed. She shrugged and backed up into the shower. A few minutes later, we began singing together again.

Third Person POV:

All the girls downstairs heard the lullaby of Jesse and Beca. "Oh my god, this is so sweet. Come on!" Stacie started up the steps.

"Stacie! She's showering. Leave them alone," Denise defended.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't want to hear them singing together." All the Bellas stared at the steps for a while and agreed. They ran up quietly and entered Beca's room. They slowly walked to the showers and heard a beautiful melody coming from both, Beca and Jesse's mouths.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

_Take it In, feel it all, and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doin' this right_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love, spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_

_It's a-a-a-a-all about u-u-u-u-us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but, it's a-a-all about us._

The singing stopped and the shower turned off. "Shit," Amy whispered. "Let's go!" they all ran out.

Beca's POV:

I turned off the water and hopped out. I grabbed my towel and dried off, Jesse still sitting on the closed toilet lid. He followed me out to my room so I could get dressed.

**Next Morning**

I can't sleep and it's 6:00am. Jesse and I's hands were locked together and our legs were intertwined, but he was still asleep. I buried my face in his neck and listened to his steady breathing. I woke him up. "I'm so tired," I sighed.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"I can't," I groaned. He rubbed his eyes and held me tighter. In the quiet early morning hours, we were alone. I felt his tight grip on me until I drifted off back to sleep.

**The situation with Mr. Dix's awkward comment about the lights, that happened at my school-no joke. A teacher with a funny personality said that one day, and we don't know if he was trying to be funny or if he was secretly a perverted old man or there was just an unknown reason as to why he said that… yeah. He's gone now, so we don't have to worry about him. THANKS FOR 200 REVIEWS ILY ALL (: I'll try to update again tonight but it might be short idk. Leave more reviews?**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

**Next Week**

"Okay, see you at the radio station," I hung up. Jesse and I were talking about Luke and why he still works there. He graduated two-almost three-years ago and still maintains the radio station. I walked into the room

"Becky!" I heard Luke scream with joy. He's definitely had a crush on me for a while. And of course it hasn't gone unnoticed to Jesse. He ran down the steps and greeted me. "Any new mixes?" he asked.

"Yeah a few," I handed him a flash drive that held three mash-ups I had made in the past week. He took them into the booth and sat down. I started stacking CDs and heard Jesse come in.

"Oh and Becky, can you take over the booth today? I have an interview at a club in Roswell. They said they needed a handsome blonde that was in to music. And well, what can I say? I fit those standards. Thanks!" he dashed out. Great, now I'm stuck running this place by mys-wait, Jesse's here. Never mind.

"What was that about?" he walked up to me.

"Luke told me I was in charge of the station. And since I'm in charge, I'm making you in charge also," I folded my arms.

"Fine," he surrendered easily. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Yeah, why?" I wondered.

"There's a rule I've been wanting to break for a while," he seductively winked.

"You don't mean…" I paused.

"You know exactly what I mean. Lock the doors and shut the windows, Bec."

"You're a dork. But fine," I said doing as he instructed. "Wait, I… I can't reach this one," I reached for a window.

"Shorty," he joked. He walked over and helped me with the window. He sat me up on the desk and we broke the number one rule in the radio station, no sex on the desk.

Less than twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Becky? I left my jacket. Why did you lock the door?" the voice that belonged to Luke asked.

"Shit!" I cursed. Jesse got up from on top of me and ran to his clothes. Since it would be easier for him to get his clothes on, I grabbed mine and ran to the booth. Jesse was fully clothed and I was hiding. But I noticed that Luke's jacket lay on the chair right next to the desk.

Jesse's POV:

"Coming!" I yelled to Luke who had rudely interrupted Beca and I. "Sorry, Bec…ky accidently locked the door after you went out. I don't know why. She's in the bathroom right now, though."

"Jesse? We don't have a bathroom… and why are all the windows closed?" he looked at me in utter confusion.

"Yeah-No-I mean, I know. She went to the bathroom… the closest one. She went to the closest bathroom since there isn't one here. And she said there was sunlight… reflecting off of the window in the booth making it hot," I tried to play it cool. If Beca heard that, she wouldn't stop bugging me about the pitiful excuse I made up.

"Ah, well I'm just going to grab my jacket and go," he walked over to the booth. Fuck, Beca is in that room!

"Wait!" I yelled after him. He stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Uh, let me get it for you."

"Its fine I'll-"

"I'll get it," I finished. I walked into the booth, made awkward eye contact with the semi-nude Beca, and picked up the jacket. "Here," I gave it to him.

"Thanks… you're acting strange. Off your rocker a little?" he joked.

"Uh, y-yeah," I didn't exactly know what that meant. He walked out of the radio station without looking back, probably because I had weirded him out. I slowly walked over to the door and peeked out. He had gone into his car. I locked the door once again and ran over to the booth. "Beca?" I looked around.

"You call that an excuse? What the hell Jesse?" she snuck up from behind and punched me in the arm.

"I'm sorry I panicked!" I rubbed my sore arm that she had hit. "Why does it matter anyway?"

"Why does it matter? Because he's had a crush on me since the first day we met, maybe? Because he told me if we break rules we get fired? I actually _like_ this job."

"Why are you freaking out about it? I thought you liked having sex!" I yelled.

"I'm not freaking out!" she snapped back. "And I do, I just don't like telling people about it or people finding out."

"Then why did you agree to do it here?"

"Because _you_ wanted to! I was trying to make _you _happy!" I could see tears forming in her eyes. She moved some CDs over and sat on the table. "This is stupid," she confessed.

"I'm sorry Bec," I apologized.

"No, no I overreacted. I was being a bitch and I'm sorry." I sat down next to her and hugged her tight. "Why don't we just… skip today. Take a nap or something. Just take our minds off of what just happened," she suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. "But who will watch the station?"

"I can put some of my mixes on the playlist and then hit shuffle and come back later tonight."

"Alright, I can agree to that," I smiled. She walked over and synced her flash drive full of mixes. I came up behind her and pointed to the 'Shuffle' button she was having a hard time finding.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime. I love you," I leaned in and kissed her like I meant it, because I did.

"I… love… you… too…" she said in between breaths. We walked to the Treble house and she climbed in my bed.

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked her pointing to my shelf of movies.

"Hmm… what haven't I seen?"

"The easier question is what _have _you seen," I playfully joked.

"Very funny. How about…" she walked over to the shelf. "This?" She handed me a copy of 'Now You See Me.'

"Ooh, that's a good one. Go lay down and I'll start it," I said. She made her way to my bed once again and rested her head on my pillow. "Don't fall asleep though, because the endings are the best part."

**THIS IS IMPORTANT-ugh so I was just informed that my dad is going away in two weeks, meaning he's taking his laptop with him. Also meaning I CANT UPDATE FROM SUNDAY THE 22****ND**** TO THURSDAY THE 26****TH**** IM SO SORRYYYYYY! I really need my own laptop. But apparently it's a fucking 'control issue' no dad I need a laptop I stay in my room anyway. Can I just move out already? Ugh sorry for that rant. Leave a review?**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

**Few Days Before Finals**

Jesse's POV:

"That's a wrap!" I announced. The Finals were in a few days, and we felt pretty confident about this year's set. I dismissed the guys and checked my phone, nothing from Beca. She usually texts me when her practice ended. So I guess it hasn't ended yet? I let out a sigh and reached in the cabinet for a bowl.

"Dude, its 3pm and you're eating cereal?" asked Kian after seeing me grab the Frosted Flakes.

"I'm hungry and I had a sandwich for breakfast," I defended.

"Anyone else think it's the side effects from not seeing his girlfriend for _three whole days?"_ Donald joked. The rest of the guys laughed.

"Very funny," I scoffed. "Maybe my eating habits are just different."

"Just go see Beca, man," Donald put his hands up. I stormed upstairs with my cereal and phone, away from the constant laughter of the Trebles. I sat the slowly-sogging cereal down on my desk and rolled around in the chair. For the past few days, all I could think about was Beca.

Beca's POV

"You're freaking out, why don't you text him?" Stacie was carefully talking to me.

"I don't know. I hate making the first move. I just feel nervous because I haven't seen nor have I talked to him in three days. I just feel bad," I sighed. She stood up and grabbed my hands and pulled me with her. She placed her hands on my shoulder.

"Tell you what, I was planning on going to the Trebles house to see Donald. Come with me? You won't technically be making the first move," she planned.

"Ugh," I ignored.

"Rebecca Mitchell-"

"Don't call me that!" I screamed. She backed up in fright but started laughing.

"Please?" she begged. I pushed her back after a few seconds of debating on the topic.

"Fine." We grabbed our bags and walked across the grass to the Treble house. I reached my hand up to knock on the door, but before I could, it swung open to Jesse's face. It looked like he was about to leave. "Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Beca! I missed you!" he picked me up and swung me around in circles.

"Oh my god-Jesse-Okay-Dizzy-Stars-" I stuttered as he was still spinning me.

"Sorry," he placed me down gently and supported me until I regained balance. "Why didn't you text back at all?"

"I was busy," I ran my fingers through my hair. "Finals and all. Sorry."

"It's okay. I would invite you out to lunch… but I just had cereal."

"Cereal for lunch?" I questioned.

"My habits have been weird without you," he let a goofy smile slip.

"Aww! This is so cute!" Stacie cheered. I totally forgot she was standing there. How long had it been? Jesse opened the door a little more and let us in. "Where were you headed off to?"

"Donald and I were actually about to walk over to the Bellas house to see you and Beca," he smiled at me. "Can I get a sneak peak on your performance?"

"Nope," Stacie and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and a cold chill went down my back. I hate it when I do that with people.

"Twinning!" Jesse clapped.

"Yeah. Right. Stacie's four feet taller than Beca," Donald came into the room. "We were about to come over," he kissed Stacie. They were so cute together, it just made me smile. But the fact of Donald's comment on my height made me itch.

"I'm not that short, dickhead," I pushed him playfully.

"Whatever, _Rebecca,"_ he grinned. I pushed him against the wall with one arm on his neck, holding his shirt down.

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure you end your days the way I wake up the morning of my period," I warned. Stacie and Jesse had a disgusted look on their face.

"What?" Donald was confused.

"In a pool of blood, dude," Jesse clarified. Donald put his hands up in surrender and I let go. "Speaking of which, Beca, are you…?" he pointed down.

"Yes. And I meant what I said," I shot a look at Donald.

"I'm done with the real name jokes, I swear," he was as frightened as Stacie was, possibly even more. His eyes dropped after I thought that. Yep, definitely more. I'm glad I have that impression on people.

"Ah, I see… So uh, my room?" suggested Jesse.

"Sure," I agreed. We walked upstairs and entered his room. "So, what else do you know on piano?"

"A bunch of stuff," he thought for a moment.

"Like…?"

"Um, ooh. I know Heart By Heart by Demi Lovato? It's really pretty," he said. I motioned to the keyboard in his room and he sat down on the bench. His hands played a beautiful melody with many chords. When the song finished, I was amazed.

"That was… amazing. Is that a song from The Mortal Instruments?" I suddenly recognized it.

"Yeah, it's the song Jace played to ward off demons."

"Well, for a demonic song, it's really pretty. Can you teach it to me?" I asked.

"Sure. You start with a G sharp…" his voice faded as he taught the song to me and guided my hands towards each key. "And end in the same chord as you did in the line of chords."

"Okay, I think I got it." it had been a few hours, but I finally learned Heart by Heart. I played the higher notes and he played the lower. We played in unison and attracted a crowd of Trebles and Bellas that had come over.

"That was almost as beautiful as you guys singing in the shower," Stacie said.

"What?" Jesse and I spat simultaneously.

"Stace!" Amy yelled.

"Oops."

"You guys listened to us… in the shower?" I spat.

"No, I mean, sort of? Maybe... yes okay," Stacie scratched her neck awkwardly. "It was just so cute, we couldn't resist. You both have the voices of angels."

"Thank you, but that doesn't mean you can fucking spy on us while I'm in the shower!"

"Well _sorry,"_ she said with an attitude. "Not my fault you guys are the most adorable couple ever. And I mean it."

"I once put a stink bug in my mom's sandwich," Lily said quietly. We all looked at her, because we never heard what she said. Everyone was pretty silent.

"Right. Well, if you could clear out of Jesse's room… he was going to give me a movie education," I ushered them out.

"I am?" Jesse said when we were alone.

"Yes. And this time, it's your choice."

"Fine by me," he smiled. He closed his eyes and picked out a random movie that we haven't seen from his shelf.

**I wrote some of this in biology. Oops. Leave a review please? (:**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

**Day of Finals**

I feel really confident about this set. Not only is it one of my favourite songs mixed with even more, it has incredibly choreography. "Stace, you should be a choreographer when you graduate!" I complemented her.

"I might. It is fun, but I don't know if I can make a lot of money off of it," she sighed.

"Are you crazy? Producers from around the world will definitely hire you with those dance moves. Plus, everyone always says… what's that quote… '_Do what you love, love what you do,' _I think," I supported.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I still have one year left, I'll figure it out from there. Plus, it's time to go."

"Oh yeah, ready girls?" I opened the door.

"Hell yeah! We gonna smack some Trebles tonight!" Amy cheered. Whatever that meant. We boarded the Treble bus that was waiting across the grass in front of their team house. The girls got in and I knocked on the door.

"Anyone home?" I opened. I saw Jesse finishing up rehearsals right then and there. "Oops, sorry."

"That's okay Bec," Jesse ran over. "We just finished anyway."

"Oh. So ready to go?" I peaked around his shoulder. "Traffic is waiting for us!" I did a sarcastic cheer. The guys looked up and sighed.

"Let's go, I guess," said Jesse. We hopped in the van and Jesse and I made our way to the back, as usual. He sat down and I decided to straddle him. "What are you doing?" he smirked.

"Don't what day it is?" I looked at him and smiled. He leaned in and intertwined his lips with mine.

"How could I forget?" he grinned and kissed me again, longer this time.

We arrived at the finals with a few minutes to spare. "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," I said. The girls nodded at my dismissal. I walked into the bathroom but stopped in my tracks when I heard someone singing while washing her hands. She sang 'Flawless' by the Neighbourhood with perfect pitch.

"Oh my god, you're such a good singer!" I said. She was startled and jumped. "Sorry."

"No-I-Um-" she stuttered.

"Shy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm performing tonight, and it's not scary. What college do you go to?"

"I went to U-UVA but I switched to Barden and I'm starting my junior year next year," she said quietly.

"Oh my god, I go to Barden! You _have_ to join the Bellas." Oh my god. I sound a lot like Chloe right now. This scares me. "What's your name?"

"Lauren," she shivered.

"Well, you think about it, okay?" I walked into a stall.

Moments later I joined the Bellas on the side of the stage. The Trebles were on before us, so they went ahead and grabbed their microphones. We were right behind them. When the UVA group finished, the guys went on. They got in position and Donald started beat boxing. At first I wasn't sure what they were singing, but then it hit me. They started singing the first few measures of First Date by Blink 182, one of Jesse's favourite bands. I heard Jesse start another verse.

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Then the guys joined in at the chorus.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever _

_Forever and ever, let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this night last forever_

A few minutes later, they closed it strong. They jumped and ran off the stage. That may be a bit hard to beat… eh. "Alright, are you girls ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Well, Lily actually started mumbling something. "What?"

"Cats can hear ultrasound," she said.

"Right. Okay. Anyway, let's get in position." We walked on stage and made sweet little sounds for the song called 'Prove You Wrong' by He Is We. After a few moments, we changed into 'Dementia' by Owl City and 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. We finished our set with the last words of 'Prove You Wrong.' The entire crowd stood up and cheered just like they did freshman year. We pulled each other in a giant group hug and clapped along with the crowd. I walked down and met up with Jesse at my normal spot. "So, are you gonna say it?"

"Say what?" he asked. I smiled. "Just kidding, I know. The endings are the best part. And happy two year anniversary, Becs."

**Next Day**

"Tell me again why I have to pack?" I asked as Jesse handed me clothes from around my room. Last night-well, at 2am-we had gotten home from New York and slept over at the Bellas house. Jesse had apparently been planning something.

"Again? I haven't told you at all. We're going somewhere, and that's all I'm saying. It's a late gift," he explained. "Plus, it'll be better than the bad news I have to give you later, after the trip."

"What bad news? Tell me!" I groaned.

"Nope. Not until next Wednesday when we get back to Barden," he said stubbornly.

"Asshole."

"Lover."

"Forget you," I laughed.

"Don't you… forget about me!" he burst out into song. I couldn't help but laugh even harder. When the laughing died down between both of us, I let out a hiccup.

"Shit. I hate hiccups."

"Aw! Your hiccups are so cute!" he smiled. "Do it again!" I gave him a death glare. "Okay okay, look me in the eyes." Oh god where was he going with this. "Just look at me. Don't hiccup. Don't hiccup. Don't hiccup. Don't hiccup. Don't hiccup. Do not hiccup. Don't hiccup," he repeated it many more times. "Okay, hiccup," he said at last. Nothing happened, the room was silent.

"Whoa, where did you learn that?" I asked in sudden surprise.

"Michael use to do it to me when I was younger. I guess it really works!" he pulled off a goofy smile. "Now come on! Hurry up and pack," he groaned.

"I just finished," I grabbed my final pair of shorts and stuffed it into my bag. "Now can you tell me where we're going?"

"Sure. The airport."

"Well, I knew that. I mean _where."_

"It's a surprise!" he cheered. We walked into the car and drove to the airport. We arrived and took our seats near a plane entry. He wouldn't even let me see the tickets because it had the location on it. This must be one hell of a surprise.

**READ-okay so I made a story account on instagram for this fanfiction and you should totes follow it :D whathappenedafter  
I'll post spoilers, jeca pictures, worded scenes, and more (: thanks ily & please leave a review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Kind of short, sorry!**

Chapter 43:

We boarded the plane and found our seats. Jesse never let me see the tickets. He even blurred out the announcer saying the destination with a loud gibberish word. It was a two hour flight, so it must be pretty close. "Will you _please_ tell me, at least, what state we're going to?" I asked Jesse.

"Virginia," he stated.

"Like, the beach? Didn't we already do that?"

"No, not the beach. Nice guess though. I'm not telling you anything else," he smirked.

"Ugh," I sat back. This was going to be a long flight.

Two hours later, we landed at an airport. Jesse shielded my eyes so I couldn't look around for signs. "Why is it this big of a surprise?" I asked.

"Anniversaries are special!" he defended.

"Well, I know. But how am I supposed to get my bags and stuff?"

"Oh, true. Um, I'll get them."

"Jess, there's two bags. And yours. That makes three bags you have to carry. Why don't I just-"

"No, I'll figure it out, okay? Just uh… come on," he said. A few seconds later he yelled, "Taxi! Can you help us with our bags? They're at the baggage claim. Thanks." I felt us walking back inside and heard Jesse talking to the taxi driver. We walked into the cab and sat down. Jesse was _still _covering my eyes.

"So, you're both singers?" the driver had a slight German accent.

"Sort of. We sing a cappella for our college," Jesse explained. He uncovered my eyes, but I still couldn't tell where we were.

"Very nice, very nice. And I take it you are dating? Married? Engaged? Um-" he guessed.

"Dating, just dating," I said.

"Not to mention yesterday was our two year anniversary," Jesse smiled and rubbed my hand.

"Congratulations," the driver said. "You are both seniors, yes?"

"Juniors," Jesse corrected.

"Ah. We have arrived. That'll be ten dollars," he said.

"It says thirty though?"

"It does, doesn't it? I think you should keep the extra twenty, for your anniversary trip. Have a nice time!"

"Wow, thanks! Take a five dollar tip, though," Jesse gave the man the money and he drove off.

"So, Best Western?" I looked at the hotel name.

"Yep. And tomorrow you may want to wear something that isn't too hot. It'll be in the 80's. Plus you'll be scared shitless," he grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"Halloween in May. Ever heard of it?"

"No… I don't get scared on Halloween though," I defended myself.

"This isn't just Halloween though, Becs. Plus, we're going tomorrow, so you'll have plenty of time to prepare for it tonight. Maybe even… _a little fun,"_ he smirked seductively.

"Not until you tell me where we're going," I traded.

"C'mon it's a surprise!" he pouted.

"Fine," I gave up after a few moments. "Carry me?"

"I have to sign in."

"Want sex or not?"

"Ugh, you bitch."

"Love you too," I smiled. He picked me up after calling the bellboy to get the bags. He threw me on his shoulder and picked up the pen. "This is not at all romantic, by the way."

"I didn't say it was. You just told me to carry you," he laughed. Jesse switched positions so he was giving me a piggy back ride. The bellboy carried our luggage all the way to the fourth floor, using the elevator with us, of course. Jesse laid me down on the bed and helped the bellboy get the luggage off of the cart. He then walked out and back to the elevator to help another guest. "So, what was that promise?"

"To carry me?" I joked.

"No, the other one."

"Oh, that. Do what you do best then."

**Next Day**

I knew where we were headed when I began to see 'Busch Gardens' signs. He was taking me to Howl-O-Scream, a Halloween themed version of it. Halloween in May? The fuck? "There's haunted houses and people roaming around scaring people after six. My family is meeting us here, we're having lunch together. Festhaus sound nice?" Jesse asked me.

"I've never actually been here, what kind of food does it have?" I looked around.

"Everything. This place is Europe, basically. They even have American food!" We walked up to a counter where we found a lady with a kind smile.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Two One-Day passes, please," Jesse responded politely.

"Names?"

"Beca and Jesse Swanson," he lied. I kept my mouth shut. She typed our names into the computer and printed out two passes. She handed them to us and told us the amount.

"Have a nice day at Busch Gardens, and don't get too scared," she giggled. We thanked her and walked towards the entrance to the bag search. But since we didn't have bags, we just walked through. We got our passes scanned and entered a big area with a clock tower, New England, I'm guessing. There were Halloween decorations all around, was that Satan? Well okay.

"So, what do you want to do first?" asked Jesse.

"Hmm, a rollercoaster perhaps? I've only been on a few, but never these. Griffin looks interesting. Can we?"

"Of course!" he smiled. He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me towards the line where we waited for several minutes.

**Sorry this is short, Monday updates right? My dad is leaving tomorrow for a day and is taking his laptop with him, so that's why I wanted to update. STILL NEED MY OWN LAPTOP****. Leave a review and follow whathappenedafter on instagram? xx **


	44. Chapter 44

**For those of you who have never been to Busch Gardens, 'Festhaus' is a restaurant within the park. It's German, but has all sorts of foods from like everywhere. It's pronounced 'Fest House' in case you were wondering. They put on musicals/shows at certain times every day that entertain you while you eat. Okay-actually they're kind of annoying but you get the point. And the 'Howl-O-Scream part of Busch Gardens begins at six pm. So I may say something like **5:59** at one point in this chapter.**

Chapter 44:

**Lunch Time**

As Jesse and I were walking towards the Festhaus, we saw these-probable six-little girls walking. One was _very _ annoyingly wearing a neon yellow shirt, making all surrounding her have a yellow glow on their faces. They were most likely all 12 years old. The sound of their voices made me want to fucking kill them. they were high and perky and… ew. Oh my god-have they _heard_ of a razor? Their legs are as hairy as Donald's! "Walk faster," I commanded Jesse as we sped past the little girls. We slowed down a bit after we were far enough away.

"You okay?" Jesse laughed.

"Those little girls' presence makes me itch," I scoffed. They started screaming at a clown who dressed up way too early. They didn't stop. "Oh my god I-"

"Beca…" Jesse tried to calm me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I turned around and met their surprised expressions. "Please," I added after. Jesse literally fell down in laughter. The girls ran away towards a random ride. Jesse slowly stood up and let out another laugh. "So… lunch…?" I said awkwardly.

"Sure. This'll be a fun story to tell everyone," he chuckled.

"Don't you dare…"

"I have to, I'm your boyfriend. Plus, David and Michael would _love _to hear how you scared ten little girls shitless."

"There were like… six," I protested.

"_Six_ little girls scared shitless, then."

We walked in the enormous building to be greeted by two teenage blondes that looked exactly alike. "Beca! Jesse!" Kiley and Kate shouted. They were joined shortly after by Michael, David, Jane, and Richard.

"Hey!" I hugged them tight. Everyone started exchanging hugs. "Have you guys ever been here?"

"Of course, we used to go _all _the time. We once stayed a whole year in Virginia visiting Grandma and Grandpa and came here every weekend. After all that time, it never got boring," Kate smiled.

"Childhood memories my dick. I'm starving!" Michael exclaimed.

We walked into the restaurant and saw that the show was going on. Ma'am, that's every inappropriate. That's not what nurses wear! She was wearing a pink wig, a dress-ish thing that went slightly _above_ her ass, and the top was unbuttoned so her entire bra was showing. Not a pretty sight for a straight girl. The cute thing is, all the guys were staring at her except-Jesse. Of course, he's staring at me. "Eyes up, dude," I looked down at his gaze.

"Sorry. But hey, better than me looking where Michael and David are, right?" he laughed.

"Guess so. Let's get something to eat… Michael? David?" I shook them. They were literally mesmerized. I rolled my sleeve up and gave them both a good fist to the stomach.

"Ow!" they said simultaneously before falling down.

"Let's eat then," I grinned. The twins were laughing.

"Well _sorry_ they're really talented," David sighed.

"I thought your entire family was talented," I turned around.

"Nope. Just Jesse and the twins. But I can blow myse-"

"Son that's enough!" Jane interrupted what he was about to say.

"So what can the twins do?" I looked at Jesse while the others went to separate lines for different foods. We were standing in line for Italian. Jesse said we were going to do that romantic-cliché thing that couples do and share a bowl of spaghetti. I was against it, but I gave in.

"They can play basically all string and wind instruments, sing, dance, and are really flexible. I told them to go to Barden when they're older and it's time for college, but they're only freshmen right now," Jesse explained.

"I haven't heard them sing. I really want to now, thanks," I joked.

"They're kind of shy, but they'll probably do anything for you. Oh-it's our turn," Jesse looked at the cook. "One plate of spaghetti please," he asked politely.

"And for the woman?" the cook said, with a huge French accent. He would be attractive without the mustache wrapped in a hairnet.

"We're sharing a bowl," Jesse said deliberately.

"Ah, you want the large then, yes?"

"I don't know, she's small so." They both laughed while I just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Very funny," I scoffed.

"Ha ha, yes a large bowl," Jesse halted his laughter. "Parmesan cheese, my love?"

"Yes, nerd."

"One moment please," the cook said. We waited for about a minute and he came with fresh pasta in a bowl. He drained it and scooped it into the pan where he kept the pasta. After that he took a spoon and gave us a big bowl of pasta. We walked

"Dude that's huge," I stared.

"I know… we don't have to eat all of it, though. Let's go pay," he gestured to the family waiting for us.

"Drinks?" I stopped.

"Oh right," he looked back.

"I'll get them, you go pay. What do you want?"

"They have killer margaritas here. So, green apple margarita, please." I walked back in line and met the face of the French guy.

"Come back for more, I see?" he grinned.

"Actually, just to get drinks," I tried not to make eye contact.

"I'll take care of that, lovely Americano."

"Thanks… one green apple and one strawberry margarita please."

"With or without alcohol?" he took out a bottle of margarita mix.

"With," I nodded. I got the drinks and met up with Jesse right as he was about to pay. "Add this to the bill."

"I didn't know you liked strawberries," he looked startled.

"I don't, but mixed with alcohol? It's pretty good." We walked with the twins to find the table where Michael, David, Jane, and Richard were waiting for us. There were rows and rows of tables, like it was never ending. There were probably more than a hundred on each side of the stage. Jesse and I sat down opposite of each other. We each took a fork and started eating the spaghetti.

"Aw," a lady said. Each table was attached to a long bench and she was sitting a few spaces down. "Sorry," she met our gaze. Jesse and I just laughed and she joined in.

"The next show's starting!" Kiley squealed. "Jesse, can I try your drink?" she said, not knowing it was alcohol.

"No!" Jesse, Jane, Richard, Michael, David, and I all shouted.

"Well okay… Jesus I was just wondering," she lowered her voice.

"Sorry Ki, its alcohol and you aren't 21," Jesse apologized.

"You drank before you were 21," she crossed her arms.

"Jesse!" Jane shouted.

"Thanks Kiley. Thanks a lot," Jesse turned away from his mother. I just laughed with Kiley. "Okay shh," he looked towards the stage. There was a rope tied in a hanging position attached to a prop tree. Then a girl-an actress-walked out onto stage and began singing.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here _

_But stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where a dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_But stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here _

_But stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

She let out a series of dramatic, yet meaningful 'Ooos' and continued with her song.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where a necklace of rope satby side with me_

_Strange things did happen here _

_But stranger would it seem_

_If we met up at midnight _

_In the hanging tree._

She finished and the crowd cheered. "That was amazing…" I said in awe.

"Yeah… Even better because she's not dressed up as a slutty nurse," Jesse nodded.

"That girl is younger than us, and better than us," Kate's mouth dropped.

"Yeah," Kiley agreed.

"Girls, your voice is lovely, don't say that," Jane shook her head. "But the girl _is _a very good singer." I was chewing on a noodle, trying to get the rest of it in my mouth. But I hadn't realized Jesse was eating the other end.

"No. No I'm not doing this cheesy couple thing. No," I spit the noodle out and the woman who we talked to earlier started giggling.

"Pleaaaase," he groaned.

"Jesse…"

"Ugh, fine. On one condition," he started whispering.

"What," I turned my head, unsure of what he was saying. He came close and whispered a few words into my ear. "You're sex-deprived, I swear," I whispered.

"Your choice," Jesse smiled.

"Fine," I gave in to his sex wish. "Later, at the hotel."

"Well duh. No Beca, I was hoping the public bathroom in the handicap stall was suitable," he said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is getting better," I smiled.

"Thank you," he bowed his head and laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" the twins asked.

"Nothing," Jesse said a little too quickly.

"Beca?" they turned to look at me.

"Nothing," I agreed.

**5:59pm**

"Scared yet?" Jesse laughed. There was one minute before the clowns, pirates, werewolves, vampires, chainsaw people, shakers, and other monsters came out and started scaring people. One minute until the haunted houses opened.

"Hell no," I shook my head.

"Well I am!" Kiley held onto Kate. "I don't do horrors."

"Horrors? It's just Halloween," I tried reassuring her.

"Howl-O-_Scream,"_ she corrected. "And I'll be the one to scream. Probably the first one here to scream, too."

"Nah, I already ran into a group of twelve year olds who- damn it," I lowered my voice.

"Speaking of which!" Jesse interrupted. "I forgot to tell you guys what happened before we came into the Festhaus-"

"Do you want sex tonight?" I whispered into his ear before he could finish his sentence.

"I'll tell you later," he smiled towards his family and looked down at me. "You're a double-crossing bitch."

"Love you," I put on a three-year-old smile.

"Love you too," he picked me up and swung me around. We heard the sound of a chainsaw. "Holy shit!" Jesse almost dropped me.

"Jesse!" I was startled from the sudden gravity test.

"Sorry," he adjusted his grip on me and put me down. "There," he patted my head like I was his daughter. "We should go to Bitten!"

"Ugh, I hate vampires," Kiley pouted.

"You hate every scary thing. Plus, there's not a long line. And it's a long haunted house," Jesse said excitedly. We walked into the entrance to meet faces with the line we didn't know was there.

"Long line, looks like we can't!" Kiley turned around.

"Very funny, everything will be long though. Come on, it's not even scary."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

We were next in line to go in the haunted house. Kiley and Kate, both already scared, were in the middle of our group. We were walking two-by-two in a group of eight. Michael and David went in front, then Jane and Richard, then Kiley and Kate, and then Jesse and I. "So what's all in here?" I asked Jesse as we started walking towards the entrance.

"Vampires. Just vampires. 'Thirteen' is the scariest haunted house, if you ask me. You aren't claustrophobic are you?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. "What's it about?"

"It's called 'Thirteen: Your Number's Up!' but I'll tell you later, let's enjoy this one first." We all started walking towards the sound of screams and loud thumps. Midway through it, the twins were screaming, Michael and David were laughing and trying to scare the vampires, Jane and Richard had straight faces and were trying to comfort the twins, and Jesse and I were just walking with the occasional jump. "Fuck!" Jesse jumped at the vampire that popped out from behind the coffin around a sharp turn.

"Watch your mouth, sir!" the vampire yelled.

"Says the one with fangs!" Jesse yelled back. We hurried past and back to the rest of the family.

**Three Minutes Later**

We exited the haunted house and comforted the twins. "N-N-Never Ag-g-gain," Kate stuttered.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," David kissed the tops of their heads. They smiled and hugged him. "Thirteen next!" he shouted. The twins groaned but went alone with it.

We walked into the short line entrance and into the door of Thirteen. There were big black curtains that you had to push through, while everyone else was also doing the same. I guess this was the claustrophobia part, I felt a little short of air, but I could make it. We entered the next room to find a doctor. Really? A phobia of doctors? Okay- that was actually a bit creepy when he said "Time for a shot," with a creepy pedophile voice. We exited that haunted house and took a break.

"Jesus Becs. Vampires, werewolves, doctors, monsters, being claustrophobic, chainsaws, and clowns don't scare you. So what does?" asked Jesse. I looked at him for a moment and searched my memory for something that scared me. His eyes started to look sad, because I was thinking too hard.

"Losing you," I finally said. He held me in a hug and brushed his lips against mine.

"Don't worry, you won't."

**So if you haven't noticed, I know the park by heart lol. THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE UNTIL THURSDAY BECAUSE MY DAD IS TAKING THE LAPTOP OUT OF TOWN! He leaves tomorrow so I tried to make this chapter longish. I'm so sorry about the lack of upcoming updates! I'll still write in class so there will probably be a chapter waiting to be posted when he gets back. My birthday is in exactly a week so yay c: September 28****th**** actually. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FOR ME TO COME BACK TO ON THURSDAY (: ily all and again, I'm sorry! One last thing-is there a chapter limit to each story? **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

*Next Day*

Jesse's POV:

Since we were leaving Busch Gardens today, I had to tell Beca the bad news. She seemed to have forgotten about it though. "Well Beca, I hope you and Jesse can come to see us this summer," Mom said.

"Of course," Beca nodded. Kiley pulled her over and asked her something. I couldn't hear them, sadly. Beca nodded and Kiley smiled and told Kate. They squealed continuously. I noticed I was smiling at Beca, on accident, of course. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," I concluded.

"Right, the bad news," she sighed. "What's up?"

"It might be bad news, I don't know. Your dad called, he wants us to come see him and spend a night. You know, try to make up for… last time," I halted at the last part.

"Yeah, that's bad news. Did he say why?"

"Just to spend time with _'his other girl,'" _I quoted his words.

"And he was afraid that if he asked me, I would say no," she predicted. I let out a sly nod and shrug. "Well, do you mind us going?"

"Not at all, unless you mind. It's up to you, but he sounded desperate." Beca stayed quiet for a moment.

"I guess we're heading to my dad's house in Georgia then." I smiled at her agreement and walked back over to my family.

Beca's POV:

Well, this is just great. _It's okay Beca, it's just one night, _I thought to myself.

"Are Beca and Jesse coming to New York with us?" Kate asked hopefully.

"No sweetie, they're going back to Georgia. They have to finish the rest of the semester," Richard explained. The girls sighed.

"But they're coming to the airport, right?" they hoped.

"Yes, of course," I agreed.

"Well, you absolutely _have_ to come up this summer," Kate commanded.

"Yeah!" Kiley backed her sister up.

"What else would we do?" I smiled. Jesse wrapped his arms around the twins and hugged them tight.

"Of course I'm going to see my sisters this summer!" he set them down gently. The girls cheered, once again. We all walked downstairs into the lobby, checked out, and went into separate taxis. We met up once we arrived at the airport and made our way towards the luggage drop-off. "There's only one flight from Virginia to Georgia, but the plan won't be crowded," Jesse explained. Everyone walked into the security check. We all made it through with no problems, finally.

"Remember when they thought my earring was a weapon?" I laughed.

"Seems like so long ago…" Jesse trailed off.

"Can you believe we're going to be seniors?"

"Right? What happens then?" Jesse held my hand. I thought for a moment before responding.

"I…I don't know. We have a few months to think about it though," I tried to change the subject.

"I've got a few ideas already," Jesse smirked.

"Like what?"

"Tell you later." Our plane sections were right next to each other, so Jesse and I turned to hug the Swanson family. "Bye guys, see you this summer," he finished his guys, the twins and I exchanged hugs. Jesse and I walked to our seats in section A and were called to the plane only moments later. "Oh, here," Jesse handed me my ticket he had been holding onto. Jesse and I gave our tickers to the ticketmaster and proceeded into the plane entrance. "Excited Becs?" Jesse took a seat next to me.

"Sure…" I looked out the window. Jesse said I could have the window seat to help with the nausea I would have when we arrived at my dad's house.

"Just fall asleep. It's only a two hour flight, anyway," he started running his fingers through my hair. I arched my back and got comfortable on Jesse's shoulder.

"Get me a drink?" I lifted my head in hope.

"Ginger ale?" he guessed. I smiled even bigger. He pressed his lips against mine and raised his hand to the button to call the flight attendant over.

**Three Hours Later**

We arrived at my dad's house an hour after we departed from the plane. Jesse was reassuringly rubbing my back. I knocked on the door and a tall man answered. "Beca!" he pulled me into a hug, which was unusual. Maybe he was trying to be more 'dad' like?

"Hi Dad," I said. Sheila came out from behind him. "Sheila," I half smiled.

"Beca dear! So glad you could come!" her country accent was strong. They waved us inside.

"Jesse, you can put your things in… Beca's room," my dad said.

"Really, sir?" Jesse was shocked. Was he actually letting that happen? My dad nodded and Jesse and I smiled brightly. First step completed, Dad trusts us.

**Two Hours Later**

"Dinner's ready!" my dad called us from upstairs. Jesse and I were in the middle of a hardcore make-out session. I broke apart and looked up at Jesse.

"Not here," I whispered. Jesse sighed, but he knew we were doing the right thing. We walked downstairs and sat down at the table. "What's on the menu?"

"A chicken and broccoli casserole," Sheila inspected the recipe. "With a side of stuffing." Sheila served us all and then sat down herself. Surprisingly, it was really good.

"Wow," I finished my first bite.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"N-No, this is _really_ good. Where did you find this recipe?"

"I made it up…" she said quietly. I nearly dropped my fork. It was actually good for once.

"You made this up? That's impressive," I said.

"Well, thank you dear," she smiled. I guess she wasn't use to my compliments. Probably because I never gave them out. A phone went off which disrupted the awkward silence. I checked my pocket, it was Chloe.

"Hold on," I walked out of the room. "Hello?"

"Beca! Has Jesse proposed yet?" she asked. She sounded like she was in a rush.

"What? Um, no," I said awkwardly.

"Oh. Okay bye!"

"Chl- okay hang up then." I walked back into the room after that conversation. "That was weird," I sat down.

"What was?" Jesse and my dad asked at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing," I took another bite. We all ate for a few more minutes until Sheila brought up the topic of Jesse.

"So, Jesse, do you go to Barden too?"

"Yeah, actually Beca and I met that first day of college," he smiled.

"Aw. That's cute. How many siblings do you have?" she asked.

"Four; one older brother, one younger brother, and two younger sisters."

"What do you plan on doing after college?" _Wow, why don't you just ask him what his credit card number is? _I thought to myself. "And-"

"Sheila," I paused her. She looked down and continued eating. This was the awkwardest dinner of all time, I was sure of it.

**Sorry I was gone for so long, laptop issues. But today's my birthday hehehe c: well, sort of. Its 1:27am, so it's basically my birthday lol. please leave a review on this chapter! (sorry it's a little short, it **_**is**_** 1:27am)**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

After dinner, Jesse and I decided to watch a movie in the family room. I told him I didn't have a giant movie collection like himself, so we rented a movie at Red Box. Jesse picked out a movie called 'Prisoners,' which was rated R. we walked back to Dad; house and sat in the family room. "What's that?" my dad pointed to the movie in Jesse's hand.

"Prisoners," I said.

"What's it rated?" he asked.

"R." My dad cringed. "Dad, I _am _22."

"I know Bec, I know," he sighed and walked out of the room.

"That was weird," I put in the movie.

"Maybe he just misses his little girl," Jesse half-smiled. His smiled faded when he saw the look in my eyes.

"Then he shouldn't have left her," I cuddled close into Jesse's warm, comforting chest. We both let out heavy sighs and then the movie started. White letters that read the movie title appeared on screen. It started with a scene of the woods and a deer. One character began praying. I wonder if this is important… I looked at Jesse having a staring contest with the television. His eyes glistened in the reflection of the TV. His features were so handsome, and he was so warm, as always. He noticed my gaze and turned to look at me, just like he did three years ago during my first movication. I looked down at his lips and back at his eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, forgetting the fact that a movie was playing.

Halfway through the movie, I had to stop looking at the character's face. It was so disgusting, but I felt really bad for him. God, this guy was crazy. Near the end, I heard Jesse whisper "Blow the whistle…' which was smart, now that I think about it. When we finished, Jesse and I were both yelling at the television. "WHAT THE HELL?" Jesse yelled.

"HOW IS THAT... WHAT?" I screamed. Talk about a _major _plot twist. I didn't expect that at all. I didn't even know what to think. I threw a piece f popcorn at the TV and pouted. I meat to fall asleep like five times, but It was so suspenseful, I literally refused. "Wow," is all I could say. "I hate to admit that it was a really good movie. And I hate it a lot, but I really love it."

"You and your words," he laughed. "This movie is just like you."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"I can't get it out of my head."

"Dork," I hit him with a pillow and laughed.

"Oh, don't start with me, Beca Mitchell," he grinned. Jesse grabbed the other pillow and swung back at me. We hit each other back and forth for at least ten minutes. Afterwards, he gave up and picked me up so my head was dangling over his shoulder. I was carried upstairs.

"I'm not even tired," I laughed as he sat me down.

"I thought you said you were!" Jesse giggled. I shrugged. "Well then, let's go for a walk."

"Jesse, it's one in the morning, way past curfew."

"And when has your badass self ever been afraid to break curfew?"

"True, true. Alright, fine. If we can get past my dad, then I would be happy to go on your mysterious midnight walk," I chuckled.

"I'm good with words," he folded up his arms proudly.

"Sure you are Jesse, sure you are."

"Hey!" he defended.

"What? I agreed with you."

"I know your sarcastic tone when I hear I," he said. We both started laughing. "Where is your dad anyway?"

"Either drinking coffee or sleeping," I said.

"He drinks coffee at 1am?"

"Weird habits. Either way, he's in his room with Sheila," I whispered.

"So we could go on a walk, or we could…" he trailed off towards my bed.

"Jesse, we're going for a walk," I pulled him downstairs towards our shoes. I put on my jet black combat boots while he tied his lightly-tattered sneakers. We quietly left the house and walked along the concrete sidewalk.

A few blocks down, we were stopped by blue and red blinking lights. Well, fuck. "Play along," I whispered.

"To wha-" Jesse shut up as the cop came into hearing range.

"Do you kids know what time it is?" asked the cop. Kids? I made up something weird.

"8:30," I lied. The officer was silent for a moment. He looked up. He looked rather familiar… oh my god! That's Cassie's uncle!

"Beca?" he recognized me.

"Rick?"

"Hey! It's so good to see you!" he pulled me into a hug. "How have you been? It's been over a year."

"A lot better, actually. Thanks to Jesse," I wrapped my arms around his arm.

"I'm glad to hear it. How has Cassie been?" Rick pondered about his niece.

"She's good, a junior, if you didn't know. She's been making a lot of friends," I tried to answer about every question an adult would ask about a younger relative.

"That's good. Well, there are some other police patrolling outside of campus that aren't as friendly as I, you two want a ride?" he offered. I looked at Jesse and smiled.

"Nah, I think we'll walk back. Thanks though, I'll say hi to Cassie for you."

"Alright, thanks. Bye, Beca!" he walked back into his car and drove off. Jesse had a small look of confusion on his face.

"Don't you know who that is?" I asked him.

"Not a clue."

"Cassie's uncle, Rick. He was one of the cops at the incident with… C-Cody," I stammered. The memory still shook me.

"Ah…" Jesse looked down awkwardly. "Well, like he said, we should start heading back."

"Yeah," I agreed. As we were walking back, Jesse and I kept our inner feet pushing against each other so we were tilting as we walked in the same pattern. I quietly unlocked the door and we tiptoed upstairs to my bedroom where we fell into a deep slumber.

**Sorry this is short, I was gone this weekend at** **my sister's college because it was family weekend and I've been really busy with school. I swear it's so much easier writing in the summer. I had to convince my dad to install Word on my laptop haha. Anyway, I'm just really tired but I was forcing myself to update tonight and this is the best I could do. I'm struggling to keep my eyes open lol. Please leave a reviewwww c:**


	47. Chapter 47

**HEHEHHEHEHH 47 c: (anna kendrick's DJ name is ak47 if you don't get the 47 reference)**

Chapter 47:

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Hey-someone is actually cooking me breakfast, and it's not Jesse! I turned over so I was facing the wide-awake Jesse Swanson. "Now, that's a sight I love waking up to," he said, staring at me like it was his job.

"You're such a sap," I giggled.

"Love you too," he smiled and got out of my bed. We were still at my dad's house, but we were leaving after breakfast. I threw on an oversized hoodie that covered my butt and plain black leggings. Jesse slipped on jeans and a t-shirt and we walked downstairs together, following the smell of bacon.

My dad and Sheila were found cooking in the kitchen. There was freshly cooked bacon on the table and a big bowl o scrambled eggs. Sheila took the toast of the oven and stacked it on a plate. "Breakfast is served!" she yelled.

"This… actually looks pretty good," I complimented on my father and Sheila's work.

"Thank you, Beca," my dad said.

"Agreed," Jesse added. My dad and step monst-_mom _smiled. I was thinking I should be a little nicer to Sheila. Perhaps even calling her step-mom.

Jesse and I finished our breakfast and went upstairs to gather our last few belongings. "What is 'Love is Louder'?" said Jesse. He was observing posters on my wall and ran into the one that said 'Love is Louder than the pressure to be perfect'.

"It's a movement," I said after a small flashback. "I joined in my freshman year of high school. It's like… against bullying, hate, abuse, pressures, etcetera. It's really inspiring and it got me through a lot. I was even visited by a sponsor named Brittany Snow."

"Ooh, she's in _Would You Rather_!" Jesse screeched.

"Is that a movie?"

"Yeah. One of my favourite movies in that genre, even. We should watch it sometime," he smiled.

"Sure. But right now we need to drive to the a cappella houses. Let's go," I pecked him and grabbed the rest of my belongings. We got downstairs and said goodbye to my dad and Sheila. We would see them again, since my dad worked at Barden, so we didn't have long, meaningful goodbyes. Jesse and I walked out and got in the car. The two of us intertwined fingers and drove to the Bellas house, our first stop. We walked in and were greeted like we had been gone for a month.

"My bitches are back!" Fat Amy twirled. All the Bellas, and most of the Trebles that were over, got up and hugged us.

"We were gone for like two days," I managed to get out after being choked in a giant group hug. You'd think after three years I would be used to the choking sensation that was given off by a hug from the woman, but sadly, that's not how it works.

"Your point? She hugs you like that after thirty minutes of being up in your room with Jesse doing who knows what," Stacie smirked. I shot her a look and she put two hands up in surrender. Once I found it easier to move again, I brought my bags up to my room with Jesse. "Take all the time you need!" Stacie yelled up.

"She's such a bitch sometimes," I said after we entered my room.

"Yeah, but she isn't wrong," Jesse grinned seductively. He walked over while my back was turned and dragged me into a bear hug. He started kissing my neck aggressively.

"Jesse... not while everyone's downstairs…" I moaned.

"They don't seem to mind. Plus, I'll just play a movie and turn the volume up high," he grabbed the remote and flipped to the FX channel where there was a movie playing.

"So I guess saying no is out of the question?" I giggled.

"Of course not. You can say no, I won't ever force you," he half-smiled. I gave in, that was incredibly sweet of him to say that. I grabbed the remote from him and turn the volume up, accepting the fact of what he wanted. I grabbed his hands and slowly backed up towards my welcoming bed.

Later that night, Jesse decided to cook dinner for Stacie, Donald, and I. He went out on the porch and checked on the steaks. He knew I liked mine medium-rare. What can I say? The pink adds flavour. He brought in the plate of steaks and pointed to the medium-rare, rare, and well-done steaks. We each took a steak from the plate and a spoonful of rice. I took a few bites of salad and then dug into my steak. I finished my food first while the other looked at me in shock. "Damn girl," Donald awed.

"Shorty is a meat-eater," Stacie shrugged. Jesse remained silent.

"That's so hot," Donald awed again. Stacie kicked him in shin with her heels and he winced in pain. "But… you'll… always be… my number one…" he rubbed his shin. Girl power! I high-fived Stacie and got up to refill my drink.

The next morning, no matter how many times Jesse shook me, I refused to get up. "Beca, it's the last day of junior year. Come on, Becs," he pushed me off my bed.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" I rubbed my eyes. I fell back on the floor and cuddled up in the blanket that fell with me. Jesse picked me up with the blanket and cradled me in his arms.

"Aw, you're so cute like this," he smiled. I opened my eyes and slithered out of his grasp.

"Weirdo," I pushed him. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water to shower.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"I decided to go deep-sea diving in the bathroom. I'm taking a shower, dumbass."

"Note to self, don't mess with morning-Beca," he laughed. I groaned and leaned my head against the door. "Can I shower with you?" he asked.

"Yes, but no shower-sex. We only have an hour until my first class."

"I know, I know." I undressed and hopped in the shower, where Jesse came in shortly after. I washed my hair and he played with it. "Your hair is so beautiful," he smiled. I turned to face him. "And your eyes… Beca, you're just so beautiful. All of you, inside and out." I wrapped my arms around him and our lips collided. I found it hard to focus back on the subject that school started in 30 minutes.

Once we were done showering, we got dressed and I brushed my hair. I applied my thick black eyeliner and a smoky shade of eye shadow. I put on a heavy amount of mascara and walked out of the bathroom. "Why do you put makeup on?" Jesse asked.

"It's a girl thing," I guess.

"Well, in my opinion, you're so much more beautiful without it," he rubbed his thumb across my cheek. What did I do to deserve a guy like him? Someone who didn't even notice my flaws, and actually cared for me. He never pushed me into doing something I didn't want to do, aside from movies. I fiddled with the infinity bracelet on my wrist, the one this amazing man had gotten me on the first Christmas I had shared with him.

But in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about the future. Senior year would mean a further step in our relationship. And I don't even know if I'm ready for that. I mean, I love Jesse and would give my life to be with him, and I mean that, I do. But I just don't know if I can go through with the whole idea of marriage and children and… a _life _with him. He hasn't proposed yet, but I know he will soon. I can feel it.

**Sorry this took so long to post, I literally have five projects. Anyway, enter my fanfic cover contest on Instagram! Details on editorstrident (; please leave a review! Trying to get 250 :D oh and I'm posting my other story "With All My Heart" on this website, so if you wanna read it, check it out! Leave reviews on it too ahah I'll forever be a review junkie. **


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm trying to speed by senior year but still get the holidays in, so I can get to the after-college-ness c:**

Chapter 48:

**First Day of Senior Year**

"Becky, rise and shine!" Rosie jumped on me. Rosie? What was Chloe's daughter doing here? I saw a familiar ginger walk in to my room and pick up the little girl.

"Chloe!" I hugged her as I got out of bed too fast. I got over the slight nausea and greeted her correctly. "How-What-What are you doing here?"

"Josh and Jesse went out to a bar last night after you fell asleep, so I brought Rosie over and slept here, in the guest room. Cool place, I never really got to explore it that much," she looked around.

"You didn't explore my room, did you…?"

"Of course not," Chloe lied. "Nice place to keep condoms, by the way," she teased.

"Chloe!" I threw a pillow at her. "Don't you have other hobbies?"

"Hey, I finished college. Plus, I'm off today," she giggled. I threw another pillow at her.

"Why did you even wake me up, it's only ten!"

"What time does class start?"

"Nine."

"Hence why I woke you up now," she grimaced. She set Rosie down on my bead where I was sitting and I held her little hands. My phone started to ring and the miniature-Chloe went berserk. "Yeah… she doesn't like when he phone rings," Chloe said awkwardly.

"Hello?" I clicked the Talk button.

"Becaaaaaaa," I heard Jesse groan.

"Are you drunk?" I guessed.

"Becaaaaa you're a preeeeetty."

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not, I'm at your door," he came walking through.

"I was about to say, it's a bit early to be wasted."

"Hey, it's 5 o'clock somewhere! My head hurts though."

"You should probably skip today," I suggested. I completely forgot the fact that Chloe was here.

"You're probably right. Wanna skip with me?" he smiled.

"It's tempting, but I promised Stacie and Jessica I would walk to class with them. My next class doesn't start for three hours though," I explained.

"Okay. Why'd you think I was drunk when I said you were pretty?"

"I don't know, maybe its natural?" I guessed.

"Well, let me tell you this. I have been drunk, but you're still beautiful. And I may be sober, but you're still beautiful," his soft, welcoming lips felt like a paintbrush as they pressed against mine.

"Aww!" Chloe cheered. Oh yeah, she's here. Damn, now I feel bad.

"Sorry Chloe, I forgot-"

"I don't care. Spend these few hours wisely," she smirked and gestured to the drawer where the condoms were kept.

"Very funny, Chlo. You still up for smoothies after my last class?" I had talked to her the other day and we had planned her coming over, but not this early. _This_ was a surprise.

"Totes! See you then, Mitchell," she did her signature slap-and-snap and walked out of my room.

"First things first, you need some honey to help with your hangover. You like tea, right?" I locked arms with Jesse.

"Is that even a question? Who doesn't like tea?" he nodded his head slowly, since he was still dizzy. "So what do you suppose we do for the next three hours?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"We could go to the movie theater," he exceeded.

"What is with you in movies?" I snickered.

"Movies it is then!" Jesse roared.

Jesse and I decided to see the movie Gravity. George Clooney is in it, so it _must _be good. We got to the theater an ordered a medium popcorn and a large drink. Since movie theaters were inhumanly expensive, we figured it would be easier to share rather than to buy our own. We sat in the middle of the very back row. There weren't many other people, but one thing did catch my eye. One _person. _No, it couldn't be. That's not possible. "Jesse," I whispered as the movie started.

"Yeah?" he turned his head towards where I was looking.

"Is that…?"

"Cody!" he accidently screamed. We ducked behind the chairs as Cody began to turn around. After about a minute, we checked to see if he was looking. He wasn't. "Let's just watch the movie, it's alright, Beca." Jesse's lips slowly came to mine, and that was the introduction of the movie.

When it was over, we came out of the theater, exiting quickly before Cody. Jesse and I went our separate ways into the bathroom.

Jesse's POV:

I was washing my hands when I saw a familiar face in the mirror. I turned to punch the demonic black-haired rapist, but his eyes said something different. "Look, Jesse, I'm sorry okay? Things got way out of hand, I was tempted by Audr-" Cody started before I cut him off.

"You didn't have to. You shouldn't have, but you did. And for that I'll never forgive you, neither will Beca. Stay out of our way," I said fiercely.

"I know, I know. It's just-"

"Do you know what Beca went through that night? Did you even think about what she felt? That night was hell for her. I don't want any apologies from you, just get the fuck out of our lives," I stormed out.

"Okay," he said solely as I left. I saw Beca sitting on the bench, waiting for me.

"Sorry that took so long," I helped her up.

"What happened? Did a toilet explode? You were in there for like three minutes, which is really unusual for a guy…" she stammered.

"I ran into Cody and had a talk with him."

"Oh…"

A few seconds later, I saw noticed Beca staring off behind me. I turned my head to see the face of, yet again, Cody. I gave him a look and he marched off to the exit door. I giggled with satisfaction and smiled at Beca, but my grin faded when I saw her look. I had to think of something. "How about we get lunch at Red Robin?" I recommended. Her expression brightened with heap of excitement. I figured since we still had an hour before her next class, we would be fine.

I saw our food coming and Beca turned to my gaze. I saw her smile blissfully, I could tell she was hungry. And of course she was, the only thing she had this morning was a few bites of popcorn. The waitress handed us our food, not to mention an extra order of fries. Beca loved Red Robin's fries, especially the seasoning they put on it. "Enjoy," said the waitress. And we would do exactly that.

It was about 12:45 so we had to get going, since her class started at one. My head still hurt, so I decided to skip my class, again. I noticed her sneaking the jar of seasoning into her bag. "Beca? What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"The seasoning here is really good," she defended.

"Okay, yeah. But you know you _can _buy some, right?" I was struggling to hold in the funny sensation that was bubbling inside of me.

She thought for a moment and put the seasoning back in the exact pattern and pace she had taken it from. "Of course, I knew that," she folded her arms. We stared at each other for another moment until we burst out with laughter.

"Come on, let's go buy some of that seasoning and get you to the Bellas house to walk Stacie and Jessica to class."

**So I made a twitter for the account where I'll be posting update alerts, like on Instagram. But you know, its twitter… anyway you get the idea. Its MimisFanfiction in case you wanted to follow it c: (sorry for the promos) **

**Also, I'm thinking of writing another Kastin fanfiction based on the storyline of Something Borrowed, but I'm not sure yet. I SUCCESSFULLY FINISHED ALL FIVE PROJECTS. k high school that was a funny joke now please turn into high school musical thanks**

**Please leave a review on this chapter! And remember I try my best to update, but homework also tries to make sure I don't. fuck homework. **


End file.
